


Family Retouched

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Non-canon Otherworldly Creature Depictions, Sexual Content, Supernatural Creature Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was laid off from his employer and moved in with Michael to help care for his five children which has proven to be an exceptional arrangement.  Michael and Rebekah are called overseas for a few months and feel that the children will be too much for Castiel on his own.  Luckily Rebekah's best-friend Jessica has a brother-in-law that is looking for work to get back on his feet.</p><p>A legend exists that if a werewolf marries someone like Castiel they could change the supernatural world.  Dean takes an immediate liking to Castiel.  Castiel doesn't know what to make of it all but he's willing to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel flipped through his day planner and sighed as he cradled the phone on his shoulder.  He kept an eye out to the playground as he spoke into the phone.

“Alright.  I can bring Olive in for her appointment at 12:30.  I will not be able to wait too long because I will have to get Tim from his half a day at school.  Okay thank you,” Castiel hung the phone up and watched the kids on the playground then penned Olive’s appointment on the planner page.

“Uncle Cass,” Timothy ran up to him, “lookit what I gots.”

“’Look at what I have’ is what you want to say. Is that a frog Tim?” Castiel sighed as he took the amphibian from the small boy.

“Nope.  Toad.  Found ‘im in the creek,” Timothy smiled proudly.

“That explains the dirt in your hair,” Castiel looked at the toad, “Rash* you are going back home.  We cannot keep you,” he handed the toad back to Timothy, “go put him back where you found him.”

“But--”

“No.  Tim we are not having this conversation again.  Outside animals must stay outside.  Your daddy would have my hide if I brought Rash home.”

“Okay,” Timothy pouted.

Timothy ran back across the field to the creek.  Castiel’s eyes swept the play ground and made sure that Olive was still in sight.  Her sandy blonde pigtails bobbed as she played on the seesaw with another child. Castiel checked his watch and began to repack his bag.  He opened his phone and hit the button he had programmed to call the children in while they were out.  The sound of church bells rang and the three said their goodbyes and gathered their belongings.

“Alright we have to go pick up your brother and sister.  Uriah you make sure that all the bags are accounted for, Olive you make sure Timothy is wiped up and Timothy no giving your sister a hard time,” Castiel ordered as they made their way to the minivan.

Castiel picked up the last two of the Ayers children.  When they arrived back at the house he handed out chores to be done after homework.  He placed a snack at each of their spots and pulled Timothy into the bathroom for a bath. 

“Alright little monster get clean.  Michael will kill me if he comes home and you look like you fought Swamp Thing today,” Castiel mentioned as he shampooed Timothy’s honey blonde hair.

“Was fun though.”

“Says the six year old that tracked mud everywhere.  Hold your breath,” Castiel waited for him to close his eyes and suck a deep breath in then dunked him backward to wash the shampoo out.

“Imma be Aqua Lad when I grow up,” Timothy remarked as Castiel dried him off.

“I guess that would make me Red Tornado.”

“Yay!” Timothy cheered as Castiel carried him to his bedroom.

“You’re adorable.  Now get dressed and head downstairs to clean up your mess.”

“Okay.”

Castiel jogged downstairs and made sure the others were on homework or chores.  Castiel nodded at them and went to the kitchen.

Castiel had dinner on the table by time Michael showed from work.  Michael ruffled his hair as he poured milk for the children.

“Honey it looks wonderful,” Michael chuckled as he loosened his tie.

“Very funny,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “go change and I’ll have everything plated.”

“Yes sir,” Michael did a mock salute, kissed each child on the forehead and went to change.

“Honey I’m home!” Rebekah called as she entered.

“I thought you were working late,” Castiel served as she walked into the dining room.

“Decided since I’ll be going away on a business trip for a month that I needed to spend time with my kids,” she ruffled Timothy’s hair as she passed by.

“Michael is changing.”

“Thanks honey,” Rebekah kissed his cheek.

“You two are too alike.  Still not funny two years later,” Castiel couldn’t help but smile all the same.

“You’re still the best brother-in-law ever,” Rebekah blew him a kiss then rushed up the stairs.

Castiel made sure that the food was spread out and the kids were washed up and at the table.  Michael sat at the head of the table and Rebekah took her place at the opposite end.  Castiel rolled his eyes as Michael bowed his head and said grace. 

“While we’re gone we are going to get you a second hand around here,” Michael advised Castiel as he refilled the adults’ glass.

“I will not require a second hand,” Castiel sat the picture of tea back on the counter.

“Castiel,” Michael gave him a pointed look, “the three of us manage this life style together.  With both of us gone it will be a handful with all five kids on your own.”

“I will manage as I have before,” Castiel took his seat to the left of Michael.

“That was just for a few days.  This will be for 45 days.  If not for your assistance then for my peace of mind.  So that while we are away I don’t feel like I am overwhelming my little brother.”

“When I got laid off our terms were that I would care for the children while searching for a new job.  It has been a struggle and you have worked with me for two years.  I cannot ask you to put out money to hire someone to be an aide to me,” Castiel cut the chicken on Timothy’s plate into smaller pieces and hand it back to him.

“You have been an excellent help,” Rebekah jumped in, “but we would all be better off if we had an extra set of hands to help out while we’re away.  Plus it’s helping a friend out.  Jessica’s brother-in-law just moved back in state and needs a job.  We can hire him for the time we’re gone and if he works out he can stay on once you’re back in the work force.”

“So it’s helping out someone?” Castiel thought it over as he took a bite.

“Yes.  He has just gotten back from overseas and hasn’t had a chance to find employment.  Jess says he’s driving himself crazy between looking for work and getting back in school.  She thinks your positive attitude and organization will be good for him,” Rebekah smiled as she sipped her tea.

“Jess also said that you’re as stubborn as a mule and have no filter so it’ll keep him in place,” Michael chuckled.

“It sounds like I’ll be babysitting him as well.”

“Nope he’s in his twenties.  He just needs a little guidance is all.  I’ve met him a few times over the years.  He’s very compassionate, loyal and hardworking,” Rebekah assured.

“Sounds like a good horse,” Castiel replied.

“Is Uncle Cass gonna have a boyfriend to help us out?” Timothy asked.

“Ha!” Michael chuckled, “no this is a friend of Jessica’s.  You remember Mary’s mom right?”

“Yeah.  Mary’s mom with the big hair and pretty shoes,” Timothy nodded.

“So we’re going to have two people to watch us?” Miriam asked.

“Yes.  You and Noah will also pitch in more while we’re gone.  We need all hands on deck.  No causing trouble and unrest while we’re gone my little rebellion,” Michael winked at her.

“I’ll be good,” Miriam smiled brightly.

“I’ll keep her out of trouble dad,” Noah promised.

“If the twins give you any trouble,” Rebekah nodded at Noah and Miriam, “you can send them to live with their grandparents until we get back.”

“Oh they know our arrangement,” Castiel smirked, “they will behave.”

“Why can’t we come this time?” Uriah asked.

“Because it is going to be a traveling ordeal.  We’ll be going to several different countries and tugging around five children is not ideal for any of us,” Michael answered.

“Such a long time daddy,” Uriah pouted and crossed his arms.

“We’ve got two days left so we’ll be spending time together.  Now how ‘bout we finish dinner and I’ll let Uncle Cass give you some of his homemade ice cream for dessert?”

“YAY!”

*****

Castiel secured Timothy into his booster seat in the back of the van and made sure that Olive was strapped in as well.  He mumbled under his breath as he started the van and pulled into traffic.  Castiel looked at the clock again and cursed under his breath.

“Why did they keep us so long?” Olive whined, “I missed my cartoons.”

“Well the fire alarm went off and they have to make sure you are all there before they can let you go.  Unfortunately now we’re late.  I’m going to have to drop you at the neighbors and grab the others.  They have friends coming so there will not be enough room for you guys as well.  I’m sorry about that,” Castiel wove in an out of traffic as he made it back to their neighborhood.

“’Sokay.  Daddy does it sometimes too,” Olive said as she pulled at her ponytail, “he and Uncle Gabe have late afternoon meetings and the Smiths watch us.”

“Naomi and Isaiah are good people.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence.  When he turned onto their street he noticed a strange car in their driveway.  He frowned and pulled in behind it.  Castiel got out of the car quickly and went to the two story stone Victorian house.  The door was unlocked as he tried the knob.

“Hello?” Castiel called as he walked into the house.

“In the bathroom,” a strange voice called.

Castiel jogged to the downstairs bathroom.  Uriah sat on the counter and a guy knelt in front of him.  Uriah’s pant leg was rolled up and the man cleaned a wound.  Castiel’s hand hovered over his lower back as his fingers twitched.

“Who are you and what are you doing with my nephew?” Castiel asked in a barely level tone.

“I’m the new au pair Dean,” the man responded without looking up.

“That’s a fancy word for nanny,” Uriah smiled at Castiel, “I asked him in the car,” he loudly whispered.

“Oh sorry I was not expecting you until tomorrow,” Castiel’s shoulders eased and he dropped his arm, “I would like to see some ID as well.”

“You think the school would allow me to pick this one here up without ID?” Dean chuckled as he placed the large adhesive bandage on Uriah’s shin.

“I guess not but it would make me feel better,” Castiel crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway.

“Alright,” Dean pulled Uriah’s pant leg back down and turned to Castiel.

Castiel schooled his features before it gave way to his reaction.  Castiel took in the sharp jaw line, dusting of freckles, full lips, almond shaped green eyes and slightly bent nose.  Castiel licked his lips, cleared his throat and reached his hand out as the man handed him his ID.  Castiel made sure not to touch him as he took the card in his finger tips.

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel read out and looked back up at him, “looks like you.  Thank you.”

“No problem.  Rebekah called me saying the little one here was getting out and you would be late because of something that happened at the elementary school.  I was free so I swung by and got Uriah.  He was playing around with some friends and banged his leg.  I got him all taken care of,” Dean put the card back in his wallet and tucked it in his back pocket.

“Thank you.”

“Uncle Cass?” Olive called.

“Oh the others,” Castiel went back to the front.

“We go next door?” Timothy asked.

“Well,” Castiel turned and Dean was right behind him, “are you here for the afternoon?”

“Yup,” Dean smiled.

“Excellent.  This is Dean.  He is Jessica’s brother-in-law that Michael was talking about.  He will watch you. You guys can stay here and I’ll grab Miriam and Noah.  Respect Dean like you would me or else there will be no ice cream or pie tonight.”

“Pie?” Dean’s face brightened.

“Yes,” Castiel smiled, “I made pies this morning.  You are welcome to some after dinner as well.  I will not be long,” Castiel grabbed his keys from where he had tossed them.

“I’ll hold it all down here while you’re out.”

“Was Rebekah at the airport or her office?” Castiel asked before he walked out the door.

“On her way to the airport.”

“Okay.  I’ll be back.”

Castiel left and went to the high school.  Miriam and Noah were on time for once with their friends in tow.

“Dean is at the house watching the others.  When we get home finish up homework then you guys can do whatever it is you have planned.  Just remember dinner is served at 6:30 or you will not eat until breakfast,” Castiel glanced into the rearview.

“We finished homework in study hall today so we wouldn’t have to worry about it over the weekend,” Noah replied.

“Oh good then.  I put the two folding beds in your rooms so that no one has to sleep on the floor.”

“Mr. Ayers you are awesome,” one of their friends responded.

 

Castiel cooked as Dean helped Uriah with his Spanish.  Castiel glanced over and felt a small smile move over his lips.  Dean congratulated Uriah on his conjugations and enunciation.  Dean stood and walked into the large kitchen.

“Need help with anything?”

“Not really.  Thank you all the same.  I was not expecting you as I said so I spent the morning with prep work,” Castiel glanced at him then returned to the potatoes he worked to mash.

“Smells good,” Dean took a seat on a stool at the counter.

“Just meatloaf.”

“You’re making mashed potatoes from scratch?”

“Yes.  I cook everything from scratch.  Too many chemicals and by products in processed foods.  The kids need to be healthy.  Though we let them have outings of anything they want.  A little bad isn’t the worst thing that could happen to them,” Castiel added the butter.

“You do this all by yourself?”

“Not really.  Michael and Rebekah are very hands on with their children.  They’re always at breakfast, here to tuck them in and at most school events.  There are only a few things they miss and not by choice.  I am here to be the glue that keeps it together.  The week is easier to have three to run the house instead of them having to take time off for appointments or half days ya know?” Castiel moved to the oven to check the bread.

“Wow sounds like you guys work well together,” Dean picked up a fork and tucked into the pot of potatoes.

“No,” Castiel slapped his hand.

“Ow,” Dean smiled playfully.

“It’s almost ready.  Another fifteen minutes and we can eat.  If you touch the food before it’s served that would mean no pie for you.  I saw how your eyes sparkled at the mention of pie,” Castiel gave him a playful smile as well.

“What flavor is this pie that we speak of?” Dean sat back down as he watched Castiel move gracefully around the open kitchen.

“Strawberry rhubarb.  My special deep dish family recipe that my mom taught me.”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Dean whispered as he thought about the pie that waited for him.

Castiel chuckled, “right now I need you to round up the children and get them washed up.”

“Yes sir,” Dean stood, saluted him and marched off.

Castiel shook his head and sliced the meatloaf.  He placed the slices on a serving plate, put the rolls in a basket, spooned the green beans into a dish and moved the potatoes to the serving bowl.  He placed the food on the large dining room table and poured milk for the kids and opened a bottle of wine for him and Dean.  Castiel set the bottle to breathe while the kids were ushered into the room.

“I did good right?” Dean shot him a wide grin.

“Yes Dean you did very well,” Castiel smiled.

“Mr. Winchester, are you related to Samuel Winchester?” Noah asked.

“Yup that’s my baby brother.  Why do you ask?”

“He spoke at our school a few weeks ago.  He is a huge history nerd.”

“Noah!  That isn’t polite,” Castiel scowled.

“It’s alright Castiel.  He’s right.  My brother is a huge nerd,” Dean laughed as he took the seat at the head of the table.

“He spoke in our sociology class.”

“What? Sociology?  What year are you in?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“We skipped a year so we’re in 10.  Sophomores,” Miriam answered.

“Oh.  Yeah that makes sense,” Dean turned to Castiel, “my brother is working on his doctorate in Anthropology.”

“Oh.  That is very impressive.”

“Yeah he is a great guy.  He’s very smart and doin’ his own thing,” Dean replied proudly.

“He is supposed to come back next month.  I enjoyed his lecture,” Noah said as he passed the green beans.

“Can we not talk about school please?” Miriam asked, “it’s our weekend.  Fun and games.”

“Uh Uncle Cass we didn’t say grace,” Timothy whispered as the others began to eat.

“Oh,” Dean stopped fork half way to his mouth, “is that something that we do here?” he put his fork down.

“It’s something that my brother does.  If you would like to say grace you can do so Tim but you know I do not require it,” Castiel took a bite.

“I dun wanna,” Timothy picked up his fork and began to eat.

They finished dinner and Castiel allowed the children to settle in the entertainment room with their pie and watch a movie.  Castiel cleaned up with Dean’s help and Dean settled down at the counter expectantly.  Castiel shook his head as he handed Dean a plate with pie careful to avoid Dean’s fingers. 

“You’ve been good so you get your reward.  I made ice cream as well if you would like a scoop.”

“You made your own ice cream?” Dean looked at him eyes wide, “marry me now.”

“I told you I make everything from scratch,” Castiel turned to the ice box to hide his blush and pulled the container from the freezer.

Castiel placed a scoop on Dean’s plate and one on his own.  He watched Dean as he took a bite.  The moan that followed caused Castiel to clinch his jaw and take a deep breath.

“Are you single?  Because I think that I would like to put a ring on it,” Dean joked.

“Currently single not really looking to get married.  Thinking of just being an old maid.  Going to get me a house full of cats soon,” Castiel smiled.

“This is the best damn pie,” Dean closed his eyes as his lips wrapped around the fork.

Castiel watched him and realized he had begun to hold his breath.  Castiel shook his head and turned to his own pie.  After they finished Castiel loaded the dishes into the washer and wiped down the counters.

“Oh uh where do I go?  I was told,” Dean bit his lip in thought, “that I was in the green garden suite.”

“Oh you are staying here?” Castiel’s eyebrows shot up.

“Au pair not babysitter,” Dean nodded.

“I’ll show you where you’re staying,” Castiel tried to calm the quiver in his chest.

“Lemme grab my bags from my car.”

“Yes of course.  Do you need help?”

“Nah I got it.”

Castiel grabbed the spare key and waited in the foyer for Dean to return.  He led him out a side door.

“This is the easiest way to get out.  You can also go through the patio door or from the garage if you are inside.  Otherwise the path along the side of the house leads back here,” Castiel walked a few steps ahead of Dean.

“Wow this is not what I expected.  This is an apartment,” Dean said as they walked in the front door and up the stairs.

“It was used as the staffs housing before Michael bought the property.  It’s far enough away that it feels like home.  I am actually the other door.  With Michael and Rebekah being gone I’ll be staying in the house.  The other little drive that you saw leads to the garage behind here.  You can park there so that it isn’t too far for you to walk in the evenings.  Here’s the key,” Castiel handed him the little ring once he unlocked the door, “the one to this is the green one, the square red one is to the bottom lock of the main house and the plain one is the deadbolt.”

“What’s the blue one to?” Dean sat one bag down.

“My apartment,” Castiel swallowed and his eyes flicked to the side, “just in case of emergency.”

“Oh okay.  Well it has been a long day.  I think I’m gonna go on to bed.  What time do I need to be up in the morning?” Dean made no move to step inside and allow Castiel to follow.

“It’s Saturday so there is no need to get up too early.  We usually serve breakfast at nine if you would like to join us.  They do not have any sports this weekend so it will be a lazy day once chores are completed.”

“Very good.  It was nice meeting you and I’m glad to work with you,” Dean held out his hand.

“You as well have a good night,” Castiel nodded and turned.

Dean stared down at his hand and back at Castiel as he walked down the stairs.  He had not been wrong.  The wolf grew curious inside him.  Dean picked up his bags and went into the apartment.

* * *

 

[Terminology Companion Piece](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/94631562310/companion-terminology-piece-for-family-retouched)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rash was one of the Battle Toads if you remember them from the 80s and 90s.
> 
> Welcome guys! Glad to have you along for the ride. This story will have a lot of creatures that you are familiar with by name but the way they are viewed will be my personal interpretation. There will be mythos and legends that you have come across then there will be some from the world I built for my own personal fantasy series, The Cordon. I just like to put that out there so you know that it isn't all canon when you're imagining them.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I love feedback, kudos, comments and birthday cake.
> 
> If you have any questions about creatures, comic references, books mentioned, shows mentioned or anything at any point feel free to reach out. For understanding some of the terms and groups that are mentioned there is a link at the end of some chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel made sure the children had their chores done for the day once breakfast was finished.  He looked out the patio door and there was no sign of Dean.  Castiel made him a plate and put it in the warmer.  Miriam and Jacob, her friend, finished the kitchen chores and headed to the tree house out back.  Castiel was in the pantry when he heard the patio door slide open.

“Castiel?” Dean called.

“In the pantry making the grocery list,” Castiel called back.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It was your first day.  You were exhausted.  It’ll probably be that way for this first week.  Michael called to let us know they made it to London safely.  Anything special that you would like for snacks or meals?” Castiel asked as he wrote down a few things.

“Well as long as there’s pie and ice cream nothing else really matters,” Dean grinned.

“There’s a plate in the warmer for you,” Castiel chuckled.

“Thank you.  You didn’t have to.”

“Not a problem at all Dean.  Once you are done we will go grocery shopping so that you can see how it’s done.  Next week will be your turn,” Castiel walked passed him back to the kitchen.

“We’re taking all of the kids to the grocery store?” Dean’s eyes went wide as he imagined the chaos that would ensue.

“No.  Miriam and Noah will watch the younger children.  They know that Saturday is their afternoon with them.  They usually go swimming or play video games until I get back.  Michael will sometimes do a barbeque while I shop.  It all depends but Saturdays are mine to get this done and anything else I may need to do.”

“You trust them to watch youngens?” Dean grabbed his plate and sat down.

“Yes.  Tim is the youngest at six.  There isn’t much trouble they could get in.  The alarm system will alert me if there’s trouble, Miriam knows how to cook, Noah is great at first aid and the Smiths are a right down the way,” Castiel opened the ice box and took stock of what was needed.

“Okay then.  Do you cook all their meals?” Dean asked as he ate.

“Monday through Friday I do.  The weekends are Michael and Rebekah.  If you can cook then you can take the weekends while they’re gone.”

“I’ll gladly do it.”

“Good.”

As they walked to the van Castiel noticed that Dean had moved his car.  Castiel drove in a comfortable silence to the grocery store.  Castiel put his bag in the front of the cart and pulled out his list.

“I have already sorted the list for dry items so we start there then finish with cold items.  It makes it easier when we get back to unload.  If you see anything that you would like then put it in the cart,” Castiel advised.

“I’ll get my own cart.  There’s no need to spend your money on stuff for me.  I’ll stock my personal fridge.  Thank you though,” Dean pulled a cart for himself.

They moved efficiently through the grocer and headed to the check out.

“I can’t believe you had so many coupons.  Jeez.  You just saved $200 and you did it so quick and easy,” Dean was impressed with Castiel’s organization and effectiveness.

“I’ve been doing it for two years.  It took practice,” Castiel replied as they unloaded the van at home.

“Well I’m glad to learn from the master.”

With the groceries put away they settled in the den.  The children were occupied elsewhere after Dean had made lunch for them.

“Do you have a tablet or do you do everything from your phone?”

“Depends on what needs to be done.  I have a laptop if I need it.”

“I need to upload the calendar unless you do not mind a physical planner,” Castiel pulled his planner from his bag.

“Wow that thing is huge and well used,” Dean sat forward.

“We have to get on the same page for everything.  I have their next two months filled here.  I can send you the electronic version like I send Michael and Rebekah or I can get you a planner.”

“Planner would be better.  I don’t trust technology to always be there for me.”

“Alright.  I have an extra at my place so I will get you updated by Monday.  Give me your phone and I will program it with the numbers you will need as well.”

“Here,” Dean pulled the phone from his pocket.

“Thanks,” Castiel used his finger tips to take the phone from Dean.

Dean watched as Castiel sat his phone by Dean’s and just touched them together.  Castiel swiped his finger in the direction of Dean’s phone several times then Dean’s phone made a noise.  Castiel scrolled through the contacts and nodded.

“There you are.”

“That was it?”

“Not all tech is bad,” Castiel smiled as he handed Dean his phone back.

Dean purposely touched Castiel as he took the phone.  Castiel gasped and went stark still for a minute.  Dean felt the pulse of energy and bit down to keep the yelp from escaping him.  Dean felt the guilt settle into his chest as Castiel shivered and his eyes fell shut.  His eyes flew open, the blue was much lighter, and he frowned at Dean.

Castiel felt Dean’s fingers before it was too late.  The shock went through him instantly.  His mouth fell open and images of a forest flashed as the smell of earth and feeling of home washed over him.  Then there was a solid image of an ochre brown wolf with copper highlights and green eyes.

“Wolf,” Castiel sighed as his mind refocused on the present, “I guess I should have gotten you some milk bones,” he placed his forehead on his knees and swallowed hard.

“What the hell?” Dean stood and backed away.

“I’m sure you noticed the gloves while we were out.”

“I thought it was a germ thing.  I mean, you wouldn’t touch me at all yesterday.  I figured you had some issues like mysophobia,” Dean frowned at Castiel.

“No.  Obviously you are aware of supernatural and otherworldly beings and creatures.  You are,” Castiel glanced around, “a wolf.  I’m not sure if you’re a shifter or werewolf but you enjoy your wolf form.  It was on your mind.  When I touch I can See what’s on your mind.  If I touch you with a purpose I can read your mind to an extent.”

“Holy shit,” Dean stopped moving, “you’re a Pandoric Acadian.  There aren’t many of you guys left.  Just a few thousand.  They would love to have you in a cage.  What about your family?  I’ve seen you touch them.”

“I can touch them.  We share a blood line.  Unless I want to See into them they are immune.  I would have to actively call into my abilities to be able to See into them,” Castiel took a long gulp of water from his bottle.

“I’m sorry.  I was curious and I touched you on purpose,” Dean moved back to his seat.

“Why would you do that if you knew I was trying to avoid it?” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“My wolf was curious.  Cats aren’t the only ones with that problem,” Dean gave him a light hearted smile and laugh.

“Shifter or werewolf?” Castiel watched his face.

“Werewolf.  The entire family is wereborn.  Not a curse like some believe.  No full moons to worry about.  We turn at will.  I will be needing to do that soon it has been awhile.  Another reason this job was perfect for me.  You guys have a solid two acres behind the house that is perfect for me to change and run in.  I was going to say something,” Dean looked to the floor.

“Just let the children know so they are not frightened.”

“They know about that world?” Dean’s head snapped up.

“It’s a family thing with us as well.  We all presented differently.  Michael has pyrokinesis as well as being able to manipulate electricity.  You’ll meet my brother Gabriel.  I will give you a talisman to wear around him.  As I can See what is in you he can plant ideas and thoughts into you.  On a good day he’ll make you think you are surround by attractive people.  On a bad day you witness your worst nightmares.  My mother created a special charm to protect people from his type,” Castiel lay down on the couch.

“Are you okay?” Dean’s brow knit together.

“Your passion for your true form was strong.  It is making my consciousness confused.  It wants to turn into a wolf.  I will be fine shortly.”

“I’m sorry man.  I didn’t mean to.  I thought you’d just freak out about me touching you.  I should have known better.”

“Just don’t do it again.”

“Can you make me a talisman to keep it from happening?”

“Not that we have been able to figure out,” Castiel’s voice faded.

Dean watched Castiel as slipped into a shallow unconsciousness.  Timothy, Uriah and Olive bound noisily into the room and Dean shushed them.  He pointed to Castiel.

“He touched me,” Dean whispered.

“Oh no.  Uncle Cas can’t be touched,” Olive’s hand flew to her mouth.

“I didn’t know until too late.  Let’s move into the entertainment room and let him rest.”

Dean ushered them out of the room.

*****

“He’s a wolf Gabe,” Castiel looked out back to make sure Dean and the kids were playing soccer still, “Michael had to have known.  If not him then Rebekah.  They are trying to make it happen.”

“Little brother,” Gabriel clapped a hand on Castiel’s back, “if Michael wanted the legend to come true then he would have found a less attractive wolf.  I mean, damn that Dean is a sexy beast,” he walked over to the patio window.

“He touched me on purpose even though he knew that I was staying away.”

“Give him time.  It’s been like what?  Three days?”

“Four.”

“Cool your jets.  Even gram said that the legend was stupid.  No P.A. will marry a wolf and bring some sort of magic answers to all our otherworldly problems.  You won’t have to reunite the kingdoms.  This is the 21st century.  That shit doesn’t matter anymore.  It was something for the old country to look forward to while dealing with how bad their times were.  They were at war constantly, crops failing, disease and despair rampant and it was just a bad time.”

“Yes I know but the clans, packs and prides are split.  A marriage of the sort could bring unity,” Castiel replied as he worked to finish cooking.

“There are seven billion people in the world and you think two people can change something?” Gabriel chuckled and popped a grape in his mouth.

“Yes.”

“Oh honey,” Gabriel shook his head despondently.

“Call them in for dinner,” Castiel frowned, “I’ll be done soon.”

“Dinner bell is a ringing!” Gabriel yelled out the door once he opened it.

The kids and Dean did not hesitate once they were called.  Castiel was pleased that he did not have to go and drag them from play.

“Go wash up and dinner will be ready by time you are all done,” Castiel called as he watched them walk through.

“I’m gonna run back to the apartment.  I’ll be back,” Dean stopped in the kitchen.

“Of course.  Don’t be late.”

Gabriel’s eye brows creased and his lips turned down in concentration.  Castiel bit his lip to keep the smile back.  He began to hum as he chopped vegetables for the salad.

“Castiel,” Gabriel whined and crossed his arms over his chest as soon as Dean was gone, “you cheat.”

“Gabriel I know you.  I do not feel Dean should be subjected to your tricks.”

“No fair.  I’ll find it on him and take it then I will put the raunchiest things I can manage in his mind,” Gabriel pouted as he began to set the table without being asked.

“You will not get it.  I know where it is and you will not go there,” Castiel smiled.

“Whoa there.  You put it on his junk?” a mischievous grin crossed Gabriel’s face.

“No!” Castiel looked at him with wide eyes, “he put it there himself.”

“But you're now thinking about his junk,” Gabriel chuckled, “you like him.  You want to touch his junk.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel shot him a warning look.

“You want to kiss him and touch him and taste him and do the do with him,” Gabriel teased.

“I have only known him for a few days.  I want none of that,” Castiel shook his head.

“Romeo and Juliet fell in love in hours.”

“They also killed themselves.”

“So no one said you have to make a suicide pact.  I’m just sayin’ your place is across from his and the kids are sleep by nine.  There could be lot of naughtiness.”

“Finish setting the table and not more sex talk.”

“Sex talk?” Dean walked back in dressed in fresh clothes with damp hair.

“Yeah a sex talk.  When was the last time you had sex Dean ol’ boy?” Gabriel winked at Castiel.

“Gabriel!  That is personal,” Castiel swallowed and looked back to the meal he plated.

“It’s been about two years or so,” Dean answered as he moved the food to the table, “I’m not embarrassed by something that comes naturally.”

“You’re a wolf right?  What about your ruts?” Gabriel continued out of curiosity instead of trying to make Castiel uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to have a real person to get through it,” Dean shrugged, “I got out of a bad relationship and needed to find myself.  Being overseas and away from it all helped.”

“You were overseas?  What for?”

“Gabriel you are asking a lot of personal questions,” Castiel grumbled even though he wanted to know.

“It’s okay Cas.  I was part of a were movement for the Rallies of Kin.  We work on making sure wereborn, shifters, fae and all have proper representation and equal rights throughout the world.  I was stationed in Europe and Asia for a few years.  I’m a nonviolent activist so when it got hot I got out.  I still help remotely but I can’t be caught up in conflict,” Dean walked to the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth, “if you want to eat I suggest you stop playing around Uncle Gabe is already on his second plate.”

Castiel caught Gabriel’s eyes.  He smirked and mouthed ‘nonviolent activist’. Gabriel shook his head and began to pile his plate full of food.

The thunder of the kids’ footsteps sounded.  Dean jumped back from the stairs as they made a bee line for the dining room.

“Hey you lied,” Olive narrowed her eyes at Dean.

“Family trait that look I see,” Dean chuckled, “lie is such a strong word Ollie.  I like to believe a fib to make you guys hurry.”

“Plus if Dean hadn’t kept me talking I would be on a third plate,” Gabriel grinned.

 

“Holy crap those kids were a work out tonight,” Dean plopped down on the couch.

“Yes.  The middle of the week it gets harder to get them in bed on time,” Castiel nodded from the floor where he sat cross legged in front of papers and his planner.

“I think I know that damn Goodnight Moon book by heart just from reading it a billion times tonight,” Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

“Go on to bed,” Castiel suggested as he glanced at the time, 22:45.

“Neh I have a little bit more in me.  How do you do all this all the time?  You cook, clean, do homework with them, plan and run their schedules and all the while you do your own thing.  You’re more of a parent than most parents are these days,” Dean slid to the floor and sat behind Castiel.

“Hm, I do not really look at it that way.  When I got laid off I felt like I was just falling all the time.  Nothing made sense.  I was hopeless and making bad decisions even if I thought they were right at the time.  Michael found me at a shelter.  I had lost my home and all my stuff I was able to keep went into storage.  I used what money I had to pay the storage through a year.  I stayed at the shelter to save money and help others.  I had given up on myself.  Rebekah saw me out one day helping another homeless person learn to read.  She sent Michael for me the next day.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but realized Castiel had not finished.

“It was all by chance.  I was in an entirely different state and she was there on business.  I got back here and I would not allow them to let me stay for free.  I got the refund on my storage since it had only been six months.  Michael renovated the space for me and my belongings.  They did not want help at first.  If you had seen them before I got here you would not recognize them.  They did it all and maintained their relationship with their kids but it was tight and they were high strung.  I took that pressure off and they did not have to hire anyone to maintain the house for them anymore.  It worked out.  I get an allowance, I have my savings and I live with my family.  I feel like I belong to the world again.  With my residence being detached it doesn’t feel like I’m taking advantage if that makes sense.  I am still looking for work but I enjoy my time with my family.”

“I can tell.  No matter what is thrown at you there’s no doubt that you won’t be able to handle it.  You’re really good at it.  You should open your own agency,” Dean scooted in closer behind Castiel and began to rub his shoulders.

“Dean,” Castiel froze and his voice was tight.

“Shit,” Dean lifted his hands, “I thought over clothes was fine.”

“It is.  It was just . . . unexpected.  Why did you do that?” Castiel stared at his papers as he got himself organized.

“You looked like you could use it.  I’m really good with my hands.”

Castiel tried not to think about Dean’s hands as he kneaded the tightness out of his shoulders. Gabriel’s questions over dinner and before popped in his mind.  Celibacy had not been a choice for Castiel.  He just did not have the time or patience to think of what it took to get involved with someone.  Dean was a wolf and wolves were known for their prowess.  Dean had made a choice.  Castiel closed his eyes and let the tension drain from him.

“Feel better?” Dean’s breath caressed Castiel’s ear as he leaned into him.

“Hm,” Castiel opened his eyes slowly.

“Why don’t you pack up and go to bed?  I’ll check all the locks and set the alarm before I go out.”

“Okay,” Castiel mumbled as he gathered his work into neat piles.

Dean got up and made the rounds for safety checks.  He checked each kid’s room before he went back downstairs.  The guestroom door was slightly ajar as he passed it after checking the downstairs bathroom windows.  He slowed and peeked in.  Castiel was in his boxers as he rummaged through his basket for pajamas.  Dean’s eyes traveled up and down Castiel’s lean form.  Dean licked his lips and stepped closer unconsciously.  Castiel’s eyes flew to the door as he stepped into his pajama pants.

“Who’s there?  Dean?” Castiel moved to the door.

Dean’s eyes widened and he tried to step back and flee but tripped over himself.  The door opened as Castiel stepped forward.  Without a thought Castiel grabbed Dean to keep him up right. Castiel gasped as his hands touched Dean’s bare skin.

Dean’s arms were wrapped around him as he kissed him hard on the mouth.  Dean had Castiel sprawled out on his bed naked as he kissed his body.  Castiel had Dean on his knees in the shower.  Castiel’s body was flushed with Dean’s after climax.  Dean had Castiel bent over the back of the couch, kitchen counter, pool table, side of his bed and a chair.  Castiel and Dean lay post coitus in bed cuddled together.  Dean pressed deep into Castiel as he kissed his neck.  Castiel whimpered as he pushed into Dean.  Castiel had Dean tied in a complicated pattern he had never seen before.  Castiel was on his knees as Dean stood above him erection in hand about to climax.  Castiel and Dean cuddled on the porch swing watching the sun set.

Castiel released Dean quickly and stumbled backward.  His mouth hung open and he stared unblinking at Dean as the images began to fade.  Dean knew immediately.  Dean stared as his jaw worked but he could not think of a thing to say.  He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips as he shuffled his feet.

“Soooo . . . guessing it wasn’t a wolf.  So uh, goodnight,” Dean turned and walked briskly back up the hall to the front of the house.

Castiel watched him go but could not bring himself to move.  He closed his mouth and blinked rapidly.  Castiel took a deep breath and went into the bedroom.  He kicked the door shut behind him and settled on the bed.  The images played back through his mind.  Dean was attracted to him.  Dean wanted him.  Dean.  Castiel pulled his covers around him and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel got home from dropping the kids at school and set up his laptop on the dining room table.  He pulled a few folders out along with a legal pad.  Castiel checked his email and pulled up the job search sites he had his resume posted on.  He tried to focus on the work he had planned for the day but was distracted as thoughts of Dean flooded his mind.  Dean had avoided him the last two days.  He only spoke when he was addressed and made sure he was never alone with Castiel.  Every time they made eye contact Dean’s face reddened and he looked away.

Castiel sighed and went over his list of places he had submitted his information to the previous week.  He flipped the pad open to the place he had listed their contact numbers.  Castiel grabbed his phone and set about his planned day.

“Good morning Jane this is Castiel Ayers I had applied for a position and was just checking on the process.  Oh I see.  Thank you.  You as well,” Castiel hung up the phone and moved on to the next.

Castiel finished his call backs and submitted his resume to a few new places then closed his laptop.  He sighed and cleared his stuff off of the table.  He kept busy with chores until it was lunch time.  Castiel decided it had been enough time of the avoidance treatment and called Dean to invite him to the main house for lunch.  There was no answer. 

Castiel went out the back to go to the apartments and stopped short after only a few meters.  The ochre brown wolf with copper highlights was even more magnificent in reality.  Castiel watched Dean play with the soccer ball that was left outside.  He was agile, graceful and majestic as he dashed about the yard.  Castiel stood and watched him.  Dean had the height of a Great Dane but the frame of a Newfoundland. The wind shifted and Dean froze.  Castiel held his breath as Dean turned in his direction. His face was serious for a moment then he gave Castiel a k9 smile and his tongue lulled out the side of his mouth. 

Dean jogged up to Castiel and rubbed against his legs.  Castiel pulled the glove from his pocket and slipped it on.  He petted Dean’s head and rubbed him behind his ears.  Dean ducked from under the gloved hand and went for the ungloved one.

“Dean no.  I don’t know if I can touch without Seeing into you even with all the fur.”

Dean sat back on his hunches and looked up at Castiel.  Castiel pretty sure that the expression was ‘well duh’.  It took a moment for Castiel to understand.  Castiel took off the glove and focused his ability to read Dean and go beyond the Sight.

‘You’re such a worrier.’

“I guess you wanted to talk huh?” Castiel smiled down at him.

‘I have to stay this way for awhile.  I haven’t changed in so long that I need to keep the form to compensate.  You want to play catch?’

“Dean,” Castiel tried not to laugh, “sure but only for a few.  I was actually coming to invite you in for lunch.”

‘Catch then we can eat.  Then talk,’ Dean looked away, ‘about that night if you want.’

“I think we should but only if you want.”

‘We’ll see.  Now come on there’s some tennis balls out here you can throw for me.’

Dean took off back across the yard. Castiel shook his head and smiled.

 

Castiel made lunch while Dean showered and changed.  Castiel smelled him before he made a noise.  He had heard that their scent was stronger after a shift but it was almost overwhelming.  Castiel felt his chest tightened and threw up praise that he was not a wolf.  He was sure that he would be in a forced heat.  Castiel cleared his throat and fixed two plates.

“That was fun.  Thank you for playing with me.”

Castiel made a strangled noise.

“That did not come out right,” Dean face palmed and took a deep breath.

“I know what you meant.”

“I don’t want you to think that I am just trying to get in your pants.  That night,” Dean took a seat at the counter by Castiel, “I saw you in your boxers and it immediately went to a place where it shouldn’t’ve.  When you touched me those thoughts were there.  I wasn’t watching you change, I swear.  I just walked by and was going to check on you and you were naked,” he sputtered out the words as quick as he could.

“It’s, uh, okay,” Castiel looked down at his plate, “if I had seen you in your underwear I’m pretty sure I would have thought the same.  It is natural.  Let us get passed it so that we can work together.  The last couple of days have been awkward.”

“So it’s in the past.”

“Good.”

Dean scooted over a little from Castiel to make sure he did not accidently brush up against him.  His thoughts were anything but pure as he thought about Castiel seeing him in his underwear.

*****

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face.  His jaw clinched tight as he moved up the hall of the high school.  Dean walked into the front offices. He saw Miriam and another kid outside of the principal’s office door on the far left.  He let out a long breath and relaxed his posture.

“Miriam,” Dean started in a low voice, “what happened?”

“Nothing,” Miriam crossed her arms and tipped her head so her dark blonde bangs fell to cover the bruise Dean had already seen.

“I won’t be mad at you.  I’m just shocked to get called in here for you,” Dean knelt by her.

“She got in a fight,” the boy beside her whispered.

“Jacob shut up,” Miriam looked at him with hard eyes.

“A fight?  What happened?  Do I need to hurt someone for hurting you?” Dean asked quietly.

“No,” Miriam mumbled, “I was hoping Uncle Cas would come.”

“I got the call when Cas didn’t answer.  I’m sorry.  I know you’ve only had me around for a couple of weeks.  I am still going to take care of this with you,” Dean squeezed her shoulder then stood up.

They remained in silence for several minutes.  Dean wanted to talk but was afraid to push it.  Jacob gave him an apologetic look as he rubbed Miriam’s shoulder.

“Dean,” Castiel called as he rushed into the offices.

“Cas.  She won’t talk to me,” Dean replied as he turned.

“Sorry I wasn’t here quicker.  I got the message as soon as I left my interview.”

Dean watched Castiel move to Miriam.  Dean took the time to look Castiel over in his interview suit.  Dean licked his lips and swallowed hard.  He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts aside.  Dean froze and sniffed the air.  He turned quick on his heel.

“Hi,” the woman fell to one knee and presented her wrist to Dean with her head bowed and titled to the side to give him a choice.

“No,” Dean whispered and pulled her to her feet, “sorry about that,” he looked around embarrassed, “I usually keep shielded but got caught off guard being here.”

“Are you sure?”she tilted her head again.

“What’s your name?”

“Carla.”

“Carla look at me,” Dean said softly, “good.  This isn’t the old times.  You don’t have to do that at all ever for anyone.  Especially not me okay?”

“Okay,” Carla nodded slowly, “you’re--”

“Shh,” Dean placed a finger to his lips and winked, “our secret.”

“Oh,” Carla’s widened, “OH!  Gotcha,” she grinned, “well you and your husband can have a seat.  Mr. Bishop will be done in just a few.”

“Not my husband.  We work together taking care of the children.”

“So it’s true.  You are just living like the mundane,” Carla gasped.

“Remember it’s a secret.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

Dean turned and went back to Castiel and Miriam.  Castiel frowned and his brow was creased.  Dean flashed him a brilliant smile and shrugged.

“We will talk about that.”

“Later,” Dean nodded but knew that he would avoid it.

They sat for several minutes before the door to Mr. Bishop’s office opened and the middle aged man signaled for them to enter.

“Have a seat,” Mr. Bishop gestured, “Miriam and Jacob out there got into an altercation in gym class.”

“What?  With each other?” Castiel leaned forward in his chair.

“No not with each other.  I think Miriam is about to present Mr. Ayers.  There are a few human kids in their period that saw a flash of light while they were running laps.  They went to Miriam and began to verbally assault her.  Those kids have already been sent home.  They did not expect her to be as assertive as she is.  One kid shoved her, Jacob caught up with them and the scuffle started.  I think it would be best to take her home.  She is not in any trouble.  The nurse has cleared her with no serious issues.  Put some more ice on the eye when you get home.  Jacob’s parents are unable to get here but have given you permission to take him as well.”

“Damn,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “it could be days or weeks before we’re sure of what her ability will be.  How are we gonna manage that?”

“Mr. Winchester that is a good point,” Mr. Bishop smiled, “I have already arranged for a private tutor if she is going to be out more than a week.  There is a program made just for you guys.  Thanks to you and the ROK Mr. Winchester, there are programs, schools and funding to help out those that are otherworldly.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean felt his face get hot and he cleared his throat, “the other kids . . .”

“Are suspended for two weeks.  Thanks to new legislation we have the right to expel but I thought that this would be a good example to be made and if it gets worse then we will jump to the maximum punishment.”

“That seems fair,” Castiel agreed, “Can you let Noah know that he needs to take the bus today?  With this stop I’m kind of behind schedule and not sure if I will be able to make it back.”

“No worries Cas I can get him.  If word gets around about this he will be exposed to bullying.  I have an appointment but I can swing back by here after.  I’ll run Jacob and Miriam home so that you can stick to your schedule.  The Smiths can watch them while I do what I have to do and then I’ll be back,” Dean advised.

“Good.”

“I’m glad we could work this out.  Here’s the paperwork you’ll need if this does become long term.  There is a group on the Whiteboard site for her classes as well.  The teachers have been informed to make sure that everything is up to date so that she isn’t behind,” Mr. Bishop handed the folder to Dean.

“Thank you,” Castiel stood, “and I appreciate the way that you handled this situation.  I will make sure that I pass on the word.  More schools need people like you.”

“Not a problem,” Mr. Bishop stood and shook their hands.

Miriam and Jacob went to their lockers and grabbed their books and bags while Dean finished up with Castiel and planned out the rest of their day.  Dean lead the way to the car as the kids followed silently.

“I hear you put it on those kids,” Dean glanced in the rearview as they headed down the highway.

“You should have seen her,” Jacob smiled, “she was awesome.  I think she’s going to be a light carrier like her grandmother.”

“I don’t want to talk about this guys,” Miriam looked longingly out the window.

“She wanted to be the one that it skipped,” Jacob said quietly and rubbed Miriam’s shoulder.

“Why?” Dean frowned.

“I want to be normal.”

“I turn into a wolf and I have never thought anything about it.  It is normal for me.  Not everyone’s normal is the same.”

“Uncle Cas can’t touch anyone,” Miriam’s pout deepened as their eyes met briefly in the mirror, “if dad gets pissed he can set the house on fire or cause a black out, Aunt Sariel can go all Carrie in her sleep if she’s not careful and Uncle Gabe is a whirlwind of chaos.  I wanted mom’s DNA to override dad’s and I would be normal.  I don’t want any abilities.  I’d rather be a wolf than a freak Pandoric Acadian.  I’m not ashamed I just don’t want to be different.”

“But your dad has saved lives, Castiel does amazing things, Sariel has learned control and Gabe, well, I don’t think I have anything yet to say about Gabriel,” Dean smiled, “you don’t have to like it all the time but if you embrace your differences you can change the world.  Your friend Jacob here will someday be a leader in his pride.”

“How’d--?” Jacob’s eyes flashed amber.

“Wolf remember?  I can smell it on you even if you haven’t had your first shift yet.  It’s close if no one has told you yet.  You’re starting a little late.”

“Yeah.  I was sick and it put a delay on my lion.”

“You will be magnificent.  With that mane of hair no one will mess with you once you get your first shift,” Dean grinned.

“Thanks,” Jacob sat a little taller in the seat.

“No problem.  It was tough growing up without a pack but we made it.  I know your family, the Archer pride is well known and you have a great network to be involved with.”

“There’s rumors about you Dean,” Jacob met his eyes briefly.

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Dean winked then turned his attention back to the road, “I’m gonna drop you off with the Smiths.  Castiel will be home after he gets the others.  I have an appointment to make then I’ll be home.  Any requests for dinner?”

“Am I staying for dinner?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah.  Your mom sent a text and lemme know she’ll be around about seven.”

“Can you barbeque?” Miriam asked.

“Sure.  I’ll be happy to get at that grill.”

“You’re awesome.”

Dean smiled as they exited the highway and headed to the Smiths.

 

“So you haven’t shagged him yet?” Sam asked as he sat with Dean.

“No,” Dean tolled his eyes, “we work together ya know it isn’t like that.”

“Sure,” Sam hid his smirk behind his beer as he took a sip, “you talk about him all the time and when you say his name your eyes do this anime sparkling thing.”

“Not true and impossible.”

 “They do brighten and you get this soft smile.  It’s kinda cute,” Sam teased.

“We are not here to mock me.  This is our weekly lunch to catch up,” Dean waved at the waitress for another beer.

“Why did you say you were going to be late?”

“Miriam is starting to show her colours so we got called to the school.  I had to take her home.  It happened early enough that I didn’t think I’d make it back.”

“Ooh any hints to what her abilities will be?”

“Some kid saw a flash of light so maybe a light carrier or elementalist.  I wasn’t there to see.  She ain’t to happy about it though.  She’s proud because it’s her family heritage but upset because she will be different.”

“I get it.”

“I knew you would.  When you're over next you should talk with her.  Tell her all the shit you went through when you wished you weren’t a wolf.  I think it’ll help to have someone to relate to,” Dean suggested.

“Of course.”

The waitress sat another beer in front of Dean along with his burger and a steak and vegetables in front of Sam.

“Takin’ care of kids is not as insane as I thought it would be.  Now that I have this groove it’s kinda fun.”

“You and kids,” Sam shook his head as he cut into his steak, “I’m glad Jess helped you out but this is weird.  I never thought of you as an au pair ever.”

“I raised your sorry ass,” Dean teased then took a bite of his burger.

“That you did.  But I was one kid not five.”

“Cas does most of the work.  I just pick up the slack.  He’s super organized and teaching me a ton of shit.  He’s helped me with all of my entrance exams and essays.  He even read over all of my university applications.  There are grants that I can get to pay for school.  I don’t have to take out loans,” Dean exclaimed.

“Great.  I know that it’ll make your life easier since you don’t want to touch the money that’s available to you.  Still going into political science?” Sam smiled proudly at his older brother.

“Yeah.  Minor in psychology.  Cas thinks it’s a good mix and that with my experience already in the field I could get a job before I finish school.”

“Cas seems to be very helpful with you,” Sam shot him a knowing look while he chewed.

“Cas and I are just friends.  You know he has certification in childhood development and behavior, an associates in child psychology and he’s got a license for substitute teaching?  Wasn’t he some big shot broker before the collapse and they laid everyone off?”

“Yeah.  But he always wanted to work with children.  Jess and I met him while he was doing volunteer work at the Children’s Hospital.  He was still a banker then. It’s something that just makes him.  He likes the big money but his passion is helping the children.  He still does fundraisers and reads to the kids every Saturday.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“That’s the thing about Cas, he isn’t in it for the attention.  He does it because he wants to.  He isn’t looking for anything out of his actions and that’s why he’s a good person.  You two make an excellent couple.”

 “Not a couple,” Dean groaned as he shoved a finger full of fries in his mouth.

“The scrolls Dean.  Do not think for a minute I didn’t think of that once Jess told me about Rebekah asking if she knew someone that could help.  I’m the one that convinced Jess to suggest you,” Sam grinned.

“What?” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Yup.  You're going to make a difference whether you want to or not.  You and Cas are going to hook up.  It’s only a matter of time.”

“Ugh,” Dean shook his head.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

[A CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED A LINK](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/94631562310/companion-terminology-piece-for-family-retouched)  

  
I have created a terminology page for use with the story. I realize it will get more complicated as the story goes on. It will be updated as new terms are introduced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment and leave kudos! I am going to try and keep the same posting schedule that I have with the other stories. Tuesdays have been easier for me but with schedule changes coming in a couple weeks it may go to Fridays. You guys stay awesome and keep rockin'!
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Castiel deals with a little emotional turbulence but it gets resolved this chapter so no angst.

Castiel looked up from the list of names and contact information that Dean had handed him.

“What is this?” Castiel gazed at Dean through narrowed eyes.

“It’s a list of replacement recommendations.  I am givin’ my notice.  I won’t be able to complete the next month while Michael and Rebekah are away.  I did some research and called references for you and everything.  These are the best that I had a chance to talk with.”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel shifted his head slightly to an angle.

“Look Cas,” Dean looked at the floor and ran his hand over his neck, “I can’t do the job.  I’m not cut out for it.”

“Is this because they extended their time away?  I can tell them that you are unable to extend yourself for another three weeks after the original allotted time.  You are fantastic with the children.  Ever so patient with Miriam and her situation and Uriah and his tantrums.  Dean you are magnificent at events, parent teacher conferences, after school coaching with the sports and making meals for us.  I do not understand why you are leaving this all.”

“Cas I just . . . I,” Dean sighed and covered his mouth with his hand for a moment, “it just isn’t working out.  The time isn’t the issue.  I could do this until the school year was over without a problem.  I don’t start classes until the summer.”

“Then what is it Dean?  I can make this work for you.  I don’t want to have to train someone.  You are so natural that it was easy,” Castiel paused, bit his lip, looked at the floor then back to Dean, “is this because I asked you to watch them so I could go on that date?”

“What?” Dean looked up wide eyed.

“Everything was fine until this week.  I had that date a few days ago and you have been weird since.  It is because of the date isn’t it?” Castiel sat the papers on the counter and walked to Dean.

“No Cas,” Dean frowned and shook his head, “I don’t care about some date.”

Castiel rolled the glove down and pulled it off.  He raised his hand to Dean’s face.

“Whoa there Rogue.  What are you doin’?” Dean took a step back.

“I’m going to get the truth.”

Dean swallowed hard and took a step back.

“Please don’t Cas,” Dean begged.

“Then tell me.”

“Fine,” Dean took a deep breath, “I can’t be around you.”

“What?” it was Castiel’s turn to take a step back as he lowered his hand.

“I just can’t,” Dean shuffled his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Did I do something?  You have to tell me Dean so that I may fix it.”

“You can’t.  I’m sorry.  You need to do interviews soon.  The attached paper has my thoughts on each person.  I’ll be gone at the end of the week.”

Dean went through the doors on the side of the house and down the path to his apartment.

Castiel stood in the living room mouth opened and surprisingly eyes pooled with tears.  Castiel took a deep breath and wiped the tears away before they spilled.  Castiel felt a pang in this chest.  It was brief but strong.  He sat down on the couch and thought back over his actions for the last month.

Castiel was unable to come up with anything.  Dean had fallen into the patterns with ease.  He had learned Castiel’s systems and organization style without a complaint.  He accompanied Castiel on outings, fundraisers, errands and they had lunch alone at least twice a week.  Dean had not complained and he had even grown accustom to Castiel’s need for naps at random intervals.  They worked well together and Castiel considered Dean a close friend.  Especially after Dean had gotten Sam to come and spend the weekend with Miriam to talk with her and help her out.  Castiel was baffled by Dean’s resignation.

Castiel jumped when his phone rang.  He grabbed it from the table.  He groaned.  It was Erik the guy he had gone on the date with.  It was a blind date that Gabriel had set up since Dean was not an option Castiel wanted to consider.  Castiel wanted to consider Dean but he would never let his brother know since he had been against his reasoning.  Erik was a gorgeous Latino man with broad shoulders, amazing dark eyes, and a terrific sense of humor and was not Dean.  Castiel sighed as he silenced the call.  He wanted to give Erik a chance but Dean was always in the front of his mind. 

It had happened so suddenly that Castiel has broken a glass casserole dish when he realized he wanted more than friendship from Dean.  He did want to complete the prophecy that Gabriel thought a fairy tale.

“Uncle Cas can Jake come over?” Miriam entered the room as light spilled from her eyes.

“Sure.  How are you feeling?”

“Like a lamp,” Miriam smiled with less anguish than the day before.

“Well that’s better than when you said the moon so I think you’re getting better,” Castiel smiled back.

“What’s wrong?” Miriam’s face went serious.

“Hm?”

“You’re emitting a ridiculous amount of nervous and angry energy.  You always shield so something has you peeved,” Miriam sat down beside him.

“You’re too empathic for your own good.”

“I don’t need empathy when you’re waving signal flags.”

“Dean is quitting.”

“What?” Miriam’s brow knit.

“Yes.  He says he will leave at the end of the week.  I am the reason he is leaving Miri.  I don’t know what to do,” Castiel hung his head.

“He’s a stupid boy.  Uncle Cas, Dean is jealous.  He may not realize it but he likes you.  He’s probably just scared to get serious.  He has so much in life changing that a relationship may be the last thing on his mind.  You should go talk to him.  Jake and I can mind the others,” Miriam gave his knee a squeeze.

“Really?  I’m getting advice from a 13 year old girl.  What has my life come to?” Castiel grinned.

“Go on.”

“I guess.”

Castiel made his way to the apartments.  He went up the stairs and stopped in front of Dean’s door.  It was slightly ajar.  Castiel pushed it open and walked in muscles tense for a fight in case there was an intruder.  Castiel did not call out even though he wanted to make sure Dean was safe.  There was no movement as Castiel made his way through each room.  He stopped outside the bedroom.  Dean was sprawled out on the bed.  Open bags to one side with some of his clothes and his sleeping form on the other.  Castiel relaxed.  Castiel did not even think as he walked over and placed his hand Dean’s face.  Castiel closed his eyes and moved with a single purpose.

Images and sound bites flowed like water as they passed his mental eyes.  His mind swam through all the memories that he did not need. Everything slowed as he arrived where he wanted to be.  Dean made a noise and leaned into Castiel’s touch.  The image of Castiel and Dean in a large house crashed into place.  Castiel stroked his thumb over Dean’s cheek as he moved through each memory.

Dean in the stables on their estate.  Castiel at a conference of some sort.  Dean and Castiel at a banquet.  Dean and Castiel cuddled in a king size bed.  Castiel and Dean hugging their family and friends at their wedding.  Dean on one knee.  Dean in wolf form with his pack and Castiel on horseback alongside them as they ran.  Ten children that were a perfect mix of them both.  Dean holding Castiel’s hand.  The pull of deep emotion dashed in between each new image as Castiel surfed through them.

Castiel felt lips on his palm.  His eyes fluttered open as the images dimmed.  Dean smiled into his hand.  Castiel ran his other hand through Dean’s hair and leaned down.  Castiel’s gaze went to Dean’s lips.  Castiel licked his own lips and brushed a kiss across Dean’s mouth.  Dean immediately pulled Castiel onto the bed.  Castiel squealed as Dean’s arms wrapped around him and his mouth moved powerfully against his own.  Castiel closed his eyes and savored the feeling.  New images invaded his mind.

_Dean kissed Castiel hungrily.  He pulled back only for air.  He smiled up at him.  Castiel returned the smile and ran his hand through Dean’s hair.  Dean pulled Castiel back down for a kiss.  His hips pushed up against Castiel as the kiss deepened.  Castiel moaned into his mouth as his hands started to push the clothes away.  Suddenly Dean was naked and Castiel was under him.  Dean kissed all of Castiel as his fingers worked into him._

_“Cas,” Dean breathed against Castiel’s chest._

_“Please Dean.  I need you in me now.”_

_“So pushy,” Dean nipped at his stomach as he moved down._

_Dean pulled his fingers out and made sure he had enough lubrication before he pressed into Castiel.  He groaned as the heat wrapped around him.  Castiel gasped and he dug his fingers into Dean’s hips._

_“More,” Castiel whimpered._

_“We have the UN meeting in the morning so we have to be easy tonight. Goin’ to take it,” Dean pushed in all the way, “nice and slow.”_

_“Please.”_

Castiel’s eyes flew open.  The prophecy.  Castiel tried to pull back but Dean had clamped his arms around his waist.  Images flooded him and he almost lost control.  Castiel called up his will, caged his own mind with it and pulled away from Dean’s thoughts.  Castiel watched Dean’s face.  He was so relaxed and pleased with a death grip on Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed as he tried to maintain control.

“Hmm.”

“D-Dean,” Castiel pleaded as he tried to pull free.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled.

“Dean wake up.  Please.”

Dean frowned and his eyes stilled behind his eyelids.  He smacked his lips and his eyes slowly opened.  It took a moment to adjust and he noticed his arms were wrapped around something, someone’s body.  He looked up and immediately let go. Castiel tumbled backward.

“Cas,” Dean scooted back and sat up, “what are you doin’?” he realized Castiel’s hands were bare.

“I-I came to talk to you,” Castiel swallowed and rubbed the back of his hand, “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have come.”

Castiel turned around.  Dean grabbed his hand.  The image of himself with his head thrown back in climax rushed through his mind.

“Jeez,” Castiel yanked away from Dean and tried to steady himself.

“Shit sorry.  I was dreamin’ and I guess my dreams were still there,” Dean bit his lip and looked away.

“Very much so,” Castiel dropped to his knees.

“Shit it wasn’t the throne dream.”

“No it was the sex dream.  God so good Dean,” Castiel groaned.

“Don’t say that,” Dean stumbled back and he felt the wolf wake inside him.

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered.

“I’m gonna go for a run.”

Dean rushed from the room as Castiel reached for him.  Castiel fell forward on the floor and calmed himself.  Without Dean in the room it was easier to refocus.  Castiel evened out his breaths and used the years of experience to get his own thoughts back.  He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  Dean knew of the prophecy and wanted to make it happen.  That was his reason for leaving.  Castiel understood.

Castiel let himself lay there for a few minutes then went to his own place.  He locked the door behind him and went to the spare room he had turned into his sensory safe room.  He locked the outer door and closed the door just inside that sealed the room off.  Castiel moved to the bed roll on the floor and lay down.  He put himself into a deep mediation.

When Castiel emerged back to reality he was hungry and refreshed.  He locked up his room and went to the bathroom.  He took a quick shower and went back to the main house.  Castiel was surprised to see the kids already around table and dinner served.

“There’s sleepy head,” Dean smiled softly as colour blossomed on his neck and cheeks.

“Sorry.  Meditation,” Castiel took his seat as Dean sat a glass of water at his seat.

“Dean made his awesome burgers,” Uriah managed around a bite.

“I see.”

Miriam caught Castiel’s eye.  Castiel shook his head and shrugged.  Miriam shot him a disappointed look.

“Later I promise,” Castiel whispered.

“Later what?” Dean asked as he placed a plate in front of Castiel.

“Damn wolves and their hearing,” Castiel smiled, “thank you.”

“No problem.  The kids and I were talkin’ about their half day tomorrow.  Thinking maybe we should take them to the water park before it gets too hot,” Dean took the seat at the other end of the table.

“Sounds good.  I can fit that in.  I have an early interview so I can get everything together once I get back.”

“Great.”

“Tim did you finish your project?” Castiel asked.

“Yup.  All the clouds are glued on,” Timothy smiled proudly.

“Good.  Olive, have you done your reading?”

“They got everything done.  I made sure of it with Miriam’s aide,” Dean assured him.

“Thank you.  I don’t know what I would do without you,” Castiel replied pointedly.

Miriam choked as she took a sip.  Dean’s eyes flashed to Miriam then Castiel and back.  Dean gave Castiel a questioning look and Castiel nodded.  Dean sighed and looked down to his plate.

“Kids there’s something we need to talk about,” Castiel cleared his throat.

“Not now.  It can wait,” Dean looked up quickly.

“No.  They need to know.”

“Are you and Dean getting married?” Uriah excitedly asked.

“What?” Castiel was puzzled at his reaction.

“Huh?” a frightened look passed over Dean’s face.

“You and Dean spend lots of time together and are very close.  Like mommy and daddy.  You can get married.  Dean has hearts in his eyes when he looks at you,” Olive responded.

Miriam, Jacob and Noah burst into laughter.  Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Dean tried to will the embarrassment away.

“I don’t understand,” Timothy pouted.

“No,” Castiel cleared his throat, “Dean and I are not getting married.  In fact Dean will only be here for a short while longer.  That is what I wanted to talk to you about.  Dean will not be here next week.  I will be going solo until I can get his replacement.  Dean has other obligations he must attend to.”

“But Dean is ‘pposed to marry you. He is ‘pposed to be Uncle Dean,” Timothy crossed his arms, “the book says so.”

“What book?” Castiel turned to Timothy.

“Be back,” Timothy left the table and ran upstairs.

After a few minutes Timothy brought down an old book Castiel thought was secured in the attic.  Castiel groaned.  Timothy plopped down in the middle of the floor.  Everyone got up from the table and gathered around.  Timothy flipped until get got to a page with an image of a man that resembled Castiel.  Castiel knew Timothy could not make out all the words but he had read enough to know the fairy tale.  Castiel knelt by Timothy.

“See,” Timothy pointed, “that’s you, Uncle Cas.  It says after a long time wit no body you will find true love.  You been lonely and wit us.  Then Dean came,” he flipped a couple of pages and there was the wolf, “see this is Dean, the wolf.  You and Dean hafta get married.  It saves our people.”

“Tim this is just a story.  Like the Little Mermaid or Cinderella.  This is make believe,” Castiel ruffled his hair.

“What if it isn’t?” Dean replied with his arms across his chest and serious eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel looked up at Dean and remembered his dreams.

“Come on guys let’s get the kitchen cleaned up,” Miriam piped in and ushered the kids out, “Tim go put the book back.”

Dean held out his hand to Castiel.  Castiel ignored him and stood on his own.  Dean led him outside to the porch.

“Dean this is nonsense.  That story is just a story,” Castiel played dumb.

“You don’t believe that Cas.  I know that you don’t.  Drunk Gabe is both fun and informative.  You guys talked about it.  Then all of a sudden you backed off.  I thought we were headin’ somewhere.  Next thing I know you’re dating,” Dean threw his hands up.

“Dean I cannot do this.  I wanted you to stay but now it is probably best if you leave at the end of the week,” Castiel turned away from Dean.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere now.”

“Am not.  Anywhere,” Castiel mumbled and turned away.

“Really?  You’re gonna fix my grammar while we have an argument?” Dean bit back his smile.

“Sorry habit with the children.  Though if you are going into politics you should work on your speech skills.”

“Marry me Cas.”

Castiel spun to face Dean.  Dean’s eyes were sincere and hope danced behind his honesty.

“Dean you don’t even love me.  We haven’t even been on a date or kissed or any of the laundry list of things that come before marriage.”

“So?  We’ll get there,” Dean shrugged.

“You’re frigging serious,” Castiel was taken aback by his honesty.  There was no hesitation in Dean.

“We can change the world,” Dean took a step closer.

“You don’t know me.  We’ve been around each other for a month.  I could be a maniac or serial killer.  I could be crazy.”

“All of things are about you but you haven’t said a single thing about me.  You’re more worried about how I’ll accept you than who I am.  That says a lot Cas,” Dean moved forward again.

“Dean you cannot be serious.  Marriage is not something I take lightly.  I don’t believe in divorce.  I am in it for a forever commitment.”

“I’m a wolf.  I am a good care giver.  I think of both of our needs.  I am very handy.  I can bare the children if you want.  I don’t expect more from you than I do myself.  My family already adores you.  I want to be in your life.  I will give you my all,” Dean closed the rest of the space between them.

“Just hours ago you wanted to quit because of me and now you are proposing.  I think bipolar is too small of a word for you,” Castiel lifted his chin as Dean leaned in.

Castiel Sees into Dean as they kiss.  Dean opened up to reveal some of his deepest secrets to Castiel.  Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.  Castiel took a mental breath and revealed to Dean the only secret that he ever kept from his family.

Dean gasped into Castiel’s mouth as Castiel’s memories flooded his mind.  Dean held Castiel closer as he revealed his past, life goals, ambitions and dreams to Dean.  Dean pulled away slowly as Castiel’s voice echoed in his mind.  Dean smiled at Castiel.

“I didn’t know you could do that.  I thought Gabe was the only one.”

“I can only share my mind with yours.  No one knows.”

“So marry me.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulled away, “sure.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Yes.  I Saw you.  I have been in the deepest part of your mind.  I can trust you.  Michael will have a fit.  If this prophecy is real then we will make a huge difference in our communities.  I am willing to do that.  Though it will be long engagement.  I saw the memories of Sam complaining about your snoring.  I have to see if that’s something I can get pass,” Castiel smiled.

“Ha!  Okay.”

“This afternoon I thought I was going to lose my mind without you and this evening I think I am going to lose my mind with you.  Too much of an emotional rollercoaster.  And I think I am better for the childbearing.  My hips are set wider and I carry the correct anatomy.  Getting a false womb put in would not be comfortable for you.”

“Actually,” Dean blushed, “I have the correct anatomy as well,” he mumbled.

“There’s no way.  Wolves have a definitive gender and reproductive organs.”

“I was my mom’s surprise special baby.  I am the first in centuries apparently.  So ya know it could go either way.  I wouldn’t mind carrying.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulled Dean to him, “this might work out for us.”

“Yeah,” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“Awww.”

They pulled apart and turned.  The kids stood by the doors.  Dean blushed and opened the door.

“Looks like it was a good talk,” Noah chuckled.

“Dean has decided to stay on,” Castiel announced.

“Kinda figured,” Miriam giggled, “alright Olive and Timothy time for a bath then bed.”

Miriam guided the youngest Ayers out of the room and up the stairs.

“Will you do a light show for us?” Olive asked.

Castiel couldn’t hear the answer but he was sure she would.

“Alright Uriah it is time for your reading and Noah please make sure their bags are packed for tomorrow,” Castiel ordered as they sat down in the living room.

“You’re gonna be a great father,” Dean looked bashfully over to Castiel.

“You as well.  Of course you’ll be the fun father that lets them get away with everything.”

“Me?” Dean said with a shocked expression.

“You think that I don’t know about the ice cream for breakfast when I had that six o’clock interview?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh that,” Dean ducked his head sheepishly, “I can’t help but to give in.  They give me those big puppy dog eyes and make solid arguments.”

“At least now I know how to get what I want from you,” Castiel teased.

“All you need is to ask,” Dean said softly.

Their eyes locked and Castiel caught himself before he launched across the room and into Dean’s lap.

“I should, um,” Castiel stood, “pick out my clothes for the morning.”

“Yeah.  I should go turn in myself.”

“Uh yes.  See you in the morning.”

 

Castiel checked his clock and listened to the house.  The kids were sound asleep.  Castiel got out of bed and was up the stairs to the back apartments within minutes.  He raised his hand to knock as the door opened.  Dean gave a yelp as he almost ran into Castiel.

“Cas.  I was . . . hold on, what are you doin’ here?” a smile crept across Dean’s lips.

“Just wanted to, uh, you see,” Castiel shuffled and tried to think of an excuse.

“C’mere,” Dean grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the apartment.

Dean kissed Castiel softly and pressed him against the door.  Castiel put up as much of a wall between his and Dean’s minds as he could manage.  The closer they got the easier it would be to keep out of his thoughts.  Castiel pulled back and moved around Dean.  He lay down on the couch and beckoned Dean to him. 

Dean pressed down his hips as he moved his lips to Castiel’s neck.  Dean wanted to undress Castiel and have his way with him but he knew it had been too long since Castiel had trusted anyone enough to kiss let alone sex.

“We should stop,” Dean breathed against Castiel’s neck several minutes later.

“Why?”

“I want more than kisses.  It’s been awhile and now that I am allowed to touch you I want to touch all of you,” Dean hips jerked at the thought.

“Yes.  Then we should definitely stop.”

They stared at each for a brief moment before they continued to kiss and grope each other.  Once the frustration reached a fevered pitch Dean stood up, gave one last quick kiss and walked away.  He locked himself in the bathroom.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel called from the other side of the door.

“See you in the morning.”

Dean waited until he heard the door shut before he went to his bedroom.  It did not take him long to bring his climax.  He cleaned up and went to sleep.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 NOTES: for that link that I totally dropped in the last weeks chapter b/c in future chapters it will be needed. [Terms and Stuff](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/94631562310/companion-terminology-piece-for-family-retouched)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I made my post day! Unless you live in the Eastern hemisphere, in which case I'm sorry. Sorry about how sloppy the link was in the last chapter's ending notes. I realize that I have no idea how to create a link in the notes section b/c I'm still new at this and it probably involves html or coding or something that a sober brain can do. Under the influence of pain medication is not the time to figure it out. Now I'm rambling.
> 
> As always you guys are wonderful! I honestly don't think I would post or write as much without you guys. Spaghetti and meatballs for everyone! I may be cooking a late dinner for my roomies. Thanks so much for reading and commenting and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

“You're what?” Gabriel screamed into the phone.

“I’m engaged.  Apparently Dean’s pack has the same prophecy.  We have decided that we will go forward in this together.”

“What about love?”

“What about it?” Castiel cradled the phone on his shoulder while he searched for his Bluetooth.

“You can’t get married without love,” Gabriel belted.

“I care for Dean and it will turn to love.  I can already feel the difference,” Castiel placed the wireless device in his ear.

“You’re approaching this like a business.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel switched the Bluetooth on and laid the phone on the table, “Dean let me into his mind.”

“Oh,” Gabriel’s voice softened, “and?”

“His intentions are pure and I think that he already loves me but will not admit it.  I just have to catch up.  I know that I have made the right decision,” Castiel opened the ice box and held the door open with the trashcan.

“You have made decisions for a good reason before and they have not always turned out for the best.”

“I know,” Castiel tossed out milk passed its expiration, “I have never had someone open up to me like this before.  Most people walk away when they find out about my ability.  Dean showed me all of him.  Things that he has never told anyone.  I know his deepest secrets.”

“Ooh spill,” Gabriel replied excitedly.

“That’s not how secrets work Gabe,” Castiel smiled as he pictured Dean in the pink panties, “they are secrets for a reason.”

“You’re no fun.”

“It’s going to be a long engagement.  I can’t expect him to marry a live in nanny.”

“But that’s what he is,” Gabriel chuckled.

“For now.  He’s going to school and already has a small political career.  With David backing him from the vampire side of everything it makes it easier.”

“David?”

“Baker.  You know the one who’s husband allegedly killed Crestwood a few years back.”

“Oh.  He’s based out of South America now.  His one husband is of the jaguar clans there and his other husband is a dragon.  I remember when they made the news.  That Rene is one hot kitty.”

“I’ll tell your wife that.”

“Kali knows that I like to look around but I come home to her bed.”

“Shit,” Castiel stood after he dropped the spoiled fruit into the trashcan.

“What?”

“I’m getting married.”

“Ha!  Little brother you are in for a world of insanity once you two set a date.  Make it a winter wedding no one shows up to those.”

“What was I thinking?” Castiel pulled the trashcan so the door would close on the ice box.

“How long ago had be asked?”

“Three days ago.”

“And it’s just hitting you?” Gabriel began to laugh hysterically.

“Elope.  We are going to have to elope,” Castiel bit his lip in thought as his mind swam.

“While you have your melt down I have to get back to work.  See ya later lil bro.”

Castiel hung up and leaned over the counter.  He worked to control his breathing as the panic settled behind his rib cage.  He stayed that way for a while so when an arm draped across his shoulders he startled.

“Hey.  You okay?”

“Yes sorry,” Castiel stepped away from Dean.

“You look spooked.  You sure you’re okay?” Dean gave him a looked that broadcasted his disbelief.

“We can’t get married,” Castiel shook his head.

“Ah,” Dean let the grin spread slowly across his face as he relaxed, “I was wonderin’ when it was gonna hit you.  Took a little longer than I expected.  We can and we will,” he leaned in and kissed him.

Castiel let the warmth of the touch and the calm of Dean’s thoughts spread over him. 

“I did not see into you,” Castiel narrowed his eyes as he pulled back.

“I may have learned a little something while reading through a few journals on your specific PA condition.  I can occasionally block thoughts and just send emotions and feelings instead.  I have been sucking at it but for brief touches I can manage it,” Dean looked at him hopeful.

“You did that for me?” Castiel looked at him in awe.

“I know how overwhelming my thoughts can be for you.  I want to try and help,” Dean shrugged as colour rose from his neck to his face.

“Thank you,” Castiel kissed him lightly, “okay I’m going to get Miriam and Noah.  Uriah should be back from his friends in a few.  Grab him, Olive and Timothy and meet me at our usual Friday night restaurant.”

“Sure.”

 

Castiel let the chatter from Noah and Miriam become background noise as his mind wandered.  He thought about when Dean snuck into his room the previous night just to cuddle for a few hours.  He had fallen asleep but was gone by time the kids had gotten out of bed.  Castiel smiled as he drove.  He realized after a few minutes that the van had gotten quiet.  He looked in the rearview and both kids had their eyes on him.

“What?”

“You look very happy,” Miriam grinned.

“I am,” Castiel focused back on the road.

“Does this have anything to do with a certain green eyed wolf?” Noah asked.

“Miriam,” Castiel groaned unhappily.

“What?  We’re twins.  Do you think I can keep a secret from him?” she shrugged and giggled, “you guys have kissed haven’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Uncle Cas is in love.”

“Not yet but I think I’m getting there.”

The rest of the ride was quiet except for what Castiel was sure were conspiring whispers.  He shook his head as he got out of the van.  Castiel pocketed the keys once he made sure the kids were out and the van locked.  They made their way into the family restaurant and Castiel froze.  He had not seen Dean in any other light but helper and a new found romantic interest.  With Timothy on his hip and Olive by the hand and Uriah next to him the image lit a fire inside Castiel that he did not know he had.  Mate.  Dean would be his.  Uriah waved at Castiel and it caused Dean to turn.  Dean smiled warmly at Castiel and his breath caught in his chest.  He was vaguely aware that Miriam and Noah both had a fit giggles as Dean walked over to meet them.  Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked at Castiel.

“There’s a fifteen minute wait.  Did I miss something?” Dean asked as he looked between the kids and Castiel.

“Uh,” Castiel licked his lips as his eyes darted to Dean’s, “no, we’re, uh, inside joke.”

“Okay then.”

“Tim you’re a big boy now.  You can stand and wait like the others,” Castiel gave him the look.

“But,” Timothy threw his arms around Dean’s neck, “Uncle Dean I don’t want to.”

“Aw Timmy,” Dean let go of Olive’s hand and hugged him.

Castiel felt his mouth go dry.  Uncle Dean.  He blinked rapidly and tried to push the image out of his mind’s eye.

“Aw look at the happy couple.  We have your table,” the hostess cheerfully advised them.

“Uh we’re not--” Castiel started

“Thank you Doris,” Dean interrupted with a smile and grabbed Olive’s hand again.

“Right this way guys,” Doris tucked the menus in the crook of her arm and carried the bucket of crayons for the kids, “your server today will be Sally,” she said as she made her way through the maze of tables to the large booth that had already been made ready with booster seats for Timothy and Olive.

The kids climbed in first and Castiel sat on one end and Dean the other to make sure the kids were blocked in the booth for safety.  Castiel looked over them and realized that everyone probably did think they were a family.  Rebekah’s colouring was similar to Dean’s and Michael and he were siblings so the kids did favor them.  The kids could have been a product of Dean and Castiel and no one would be the wiser.  Castiel swallowed hard and tried not imagine what their kids would actually turn out like.  Castiel lifted the menu even though he knew what he would get.

“You seem distracted.  Are you okay?” Dean asked after they had placed their orders and the kids were occupied with colouring.

“Yes,” Castiel’s voice broke.

“Ya sure?” Dean smiled.

“Yes,” Castiel cleared his throat, “I was just thinking about the call backs that I need to do in the morning.”

“Sure.  Uh next week Baker is coming to town.  He and his partner have some business in the area.  I told him it would be okay to stop by for a few.  Is that going to be okay?”

“Yes of course.  The house is just as much yours as it is mine while you’re here.”

“Okay.  I didn’t really want to take him to my apartment and you’ll have the older kids at practice so I’ll have to watch the others.  I’m more comfortable doing business in the den.”

“I can throw together some food before I go so that you do not have to worry about it,” Castiel nodded as he mentally began to plan light foods that he could make.

“Great.  That would be awesome.”

They finished dinner and waited for the check and to go boxes when Timothy let out a whine.

“I want dessert,” Timothy crossed his arms, “why can’t I ‘ave dessert?”

“You didn’t finish your food,” Castiel and Dean answered in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled.

“You know the rule,” Dean replied as he unbuckled the booster seat belt.

“If you make a scene young man there will be no dessert for a week,” Castiel followed up with a stern tone.

Timothy poked out his lip but stayed quiet.  Dean shook his head as Sally sat down the check and the box.  Castiel pulled out his wallet and slid his card in with the check.

“Aw little guy what’s wrong?  Don’t look so sad,” Sally said.

“Dessert,” Timothy mumbled.

“Well you have to clear your plate to have dessert.  Maybe if you’re a good boy and eat the rest of your food at home you can get something there.  How does that sound?”

“Yeah,” Timothy’s face brightened.

“Good.  Now you be good for your daddies,” Sally grabbed the check, “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you for that.”

“No problem,” Sally smiled and went to ring the card.

“Why did she call you guys our daddies?” Olive asked with her head tilted.

“Sometimes people get things mixed up.”

“Like Uncle Dean mixing up your room with his the other night.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“I got thirsty and had to get water.  I saw Uncle Dean tip toe from your room,” Olive answered.

Miriam and Noah burst into laughter while Castiel blushed and Dean chuckled.

“Yes.  Like I got our rooms mixed up.”

Castiel was not sure how he should feel.  They were packed back into the vehicles and he still thought about it.  He was glad that the kids were young enough to not understand what the actions meant.  Except the twins.  They would assume even though nothing had happened.

At the house the kids went their separate ways and Dean settled at the dining room table with his laptop and planner.  Castiel put the leftovers in the ice box then sat down at the table with Dean.

“You’re very distracting this close,” Dean mumbled as he went through his email.

“Yes I know.  I just wanted to be close to you though.”

“Hmm sappy,” Dean reached out to him.

“Yes,” Castiel smiled as he took Dean’s hand, “this is weird.  Just days ago we were friends that worked together and now we’re more.”

“That’s usually how it happens.”

“Have you looked into the prophecy again?” Castiel asked.

“A little.  I have been workin’ out how we will be makin’ a difference.  There are a few things that we have to do but we have plenty of time.  There is no rush.”

“We should elope.”

“Really?  We’re back here again?”

“I need to go clean the music room,” Castiel quickly and fled the room.

“Cas,” Dean chuckled but did not give chase.

Dean knew Castiel would be nervous until they started to plan.  Castiel was a man of structure and well thought out plans.  Dean loved that about him because it rubbed on him and his organization skills had improved over the last month.

*****

Castiel stood in the middle of the den with his bag slung over his shoulder, mouth open and eyes wide.  He looked back and forth between the men in the den.  Castiel closed his eyes, shook his head and reopened his eyes.  It did not change anything.

“Hey Cas you there?” Dean stood and walked to him.

“This is Castiel?” David stood as well.

“Sorry,” Castiel blinked several times and looked at Dean, “I,” he looked back at David, “are you guys related?”

“No,” David chuckled.

David’s auburn hair had the same cut as Dean’s, both their beards were redder than their hair, they were dressed similar, they were the same height and build though David was a tad more slender since he was not a wereanimal, and they shared light coloured eyes.  David’s eyes were grey with a splash of green instead of green with a hint of grey.  Side by side they looked like brothers.

“We got that while we were out today.  One lady even thought we were twins.  There is no relation within in the last few centuries at least.  It’s nice to finally meet you,” David immediately aborted the hand move to shake hands.

“Nice to meet you as well.  The gloves are safe,” Castiel put his hand out and took David’s.

“Oh alright.  I have not had a chance to encounter any PAs before.  Sorry about that,” David smiled and shook his hand.

Castiel still found the likeness remarkable.

“This is my partner,” David stepped to the side and revealed a shorter man, “Rene.  Both in business and personal.”

Rene stood and turned to Castiel.  Castiel’s hand froze in midair.  Castiel had only seen one set of eyes that blue and they were in the mirror every morning.  Rene was shorter than everyone, he had a lithe and lean fighters build, tattoos that represented his heritage and power covered most of his visible skin, and his long hair was hidden under a gray scarf.  Rene chuckled softly.

“It is a good thing that we left Xavian at home,” Rene spoke to David as he took Castiel’s hand.

“I thought the same.  Xavian would be enamored with your Castiel,” David remarked to Dean.

“Xavian is the dragon?” Castiel whispered as he released Rene’s hand.

“Yes.  You are beautiful and he would be captured by you,” Rene replied.

“The first time he saw Rene he proposed.  I can only imagine he’d do the same if he were here now,” David laughed at the memory.

“Mine,” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“Yes he is,” Rene grinned.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered to Castiel.

“It’s alright,” Castiel blushed then put his bag down on the couch, “Rene you are originally from South America.  North west region.”

“Yes how did you know?” Rene moved to Castiel’s side and stood a shade too close for Dean to like.

Dean swallowed down the growl that dared to rise.

“Your accent.  I dabble in linguistics.”

“Colombia.”

“These two,” David smiled at Rene and Castiel.

“Yeah,” Dean relaxed as he told himself repeatedly that Rene was already claimed and not a threat.

“Why don’t we get back to it Dean?  Let them talk nerdy,” David tapped his arm.

“Yeah.  Thank you.  I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Dean turned back to the den.

“I’m guessing it’s something to do with the prophecy you sent me questions about.  I have Fatima and Gypsy both looking into it.  You have already laid claim to Castiel and would love to mark your territory.  You could always do a hand fasting until you’ve figured out everything.  It would ease your possessiveness,” David sat back down with Dean.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Dean nodded.

“Rene could perform it before we leave.  We’re here for a few more days.”

“I’ll run it pass him later.”

Dean and David jumped back into work while Rene and Castiel prepared the meal he had prepped the night before.  With the kids all out of the house at friends’ they sat and ate and were able to talk shop without interruption.

“It was a pleasure to have such outstanding company for the evening.  I look forward to your next visit,” Castiel shook each of their hands.

“Next time we’ll bring Xavian along.  I think you guys would have a lot to discuss,” David said.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Be careful have a good night,” Dean shared the standard handshake and hug for wereanimal to vampire.

Dean helped Castiel clean once the house was empty.  The kids filed back home and finished chores and baths then Dean read the bedtime stories.  Castiel had showered and changed for bed by time he was finished.

“Hey Cas,” Dean stared bashfully as he entered his room and sat on the bed.

“Hmm?” Castiel folded his book and gave Dean his attention.

“What about a hand fasting?” Dean looked up from under his lashes.

“What of it?” Castiel bit his lip to keep the smile from spreading.

“Uh, Rene can perform it while they’re here.  We can plan a big ceremony later.  Ya know, if you want,” Dean rubbed his neck.

“Dean,” Castiel moved to touch his arm but pulled short and ran a hand over his jean clad thigh.

“Yeah?”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.  I think it would ease my anxiety.  Not that I want to treat this casually but the sooner it’s done with we can move forward.”

“I understand. Thank you.  I know we’re still getting to know each other but I’m glad that I am in this with you,” Dean mentally recited the spell and leaned in and kissed Castiel.

“You’re getting really good.  I got only your sense of calm,” Castiel said as he pulled back.

“I better get to my rooms before Olive comes down for water,” Dean teased.

“Of course.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

Dean smiled and headed out.  Castiel closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillows.

“Married,” Castiel whispered happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Oh, I haven't. Well I do. I want to thank you all. I have a lot of personal stuff going on and writing is my therapy. I do it for myself as much as I do it for you. Thank you so much for your time reading, leaving kudos and commenting. I appreciate all of you guys. I also am taking prompts so hit me up if you have something. Peace, love and soooouuuul!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is usually where when they first have sex I put the magic happens. In this case this is literally where the magic happens.

Gabriel cried and Sam helped him with the final decorations while Dean and Castiel walked up the make shift aisle.  The kids cheered them on as they made it back into the house.  Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss as they entered the house ribbons still tied in place around their hands.  They had cleared out the entertainment room to be able to have more space for the family.  Gabriel and the kids represented Castiel’s side of the family, Sam and Jessica represented Dean’s side and they had their mutual close friends.

“Shall we have this dance?” Dean asked as they stepped over the broom.

“Of course,” Castiel lifted their hands that were tied and placed his free hand around his waist.

Rene picked the broom up before anyone else stepped over it.  They hit the two traditions that were needed and Rene closed the ceremony.  After their first two dances the ribbons were removed and stored in their memory box.

“Sam,” Dean hugged him close, “thank you for comin’ dude.”

“Like I’d miss this.  This the day of your wedding,” Sam grinned, “you love him,” he whispered, “does he know it?”

“Sam,” Dean glanced around, “I can’t say that yet.  I’ve loved him from the beginning before I even knew him.  I knew we were meant to be but I can’t just drop that type of news on him.  He was already a little stressed,” he said without a movement from his lips.

“True mate huh?”

“Something like that.”

“If you’re hiding it then he is too,” Sam laughed and patted Dean’s back.

“You think?” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Probably.  Now go mingle with him.  You’re not supposed to be from his side tonight.”

“Yeah.  Don’t you go sayin’ anything,” Dean called over his shoulder and went back to Castiel.

“This was beautiful.  I recorded it for mom and dad,” Miriam hugged them both.

“I was right,” Timothy smiled.

“Yup,” Dean lifted him into his arms and hugged him tight, “thank you Tim.  I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for you he wouldn’t’ve agreed,” he winked at Castiel.

“He’s right,” Castiel shrugged.

Timothy giggled happily when Dean put him down.  They mingled with the guests until the sun set.  They were shooed away before it fully disappeared on the horizon.  Sam and Jessica took the other guest room so that the kids would not be alone in the house. 

Dean unlocked the door to his side, turned the knob enough to crack the door and began to pant heavily as his heart beat frantically.  He nervously turned to Castiel.  Castiel’s eyes were just as wide and his hands shook.  Their eyes met and for a moment it was all clear.  Their nerves settled and they shared a smile.

“We’ll have to do this again once we get our own place,” Dean scooped Castiel into his arms, kicked the door open and carried him over the threshold.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped at the candle lit room filled with flowers and the correct incense for their wedding night, “this is beautiful,” he tightened his arms around his neck.

“I wanted everything to be perfect.  I got the right colours, scents, oils for later, food is already prepared in the bedroom for tonight and I have everything prepped for breakfast.  I picked out your night clothes as well.  I wasn’t sure what colour out of the choices you preferred so I got them all,” Dean carried him to the bedroom.

“You are amazing,” Castiel kissed his cheek.

“For you anything darlin’,” Dean placed Castiel gently on the bed.

“Dean,” Castiel rolled down his gloves.

“Not yet.  I don’t think,” Dean removed his surcoat and then his tunic, “I can handle it all at once.”

“Dean it’s going to be overwhelming either way.  The more I touch the easier it gets.  Say your spell.”

“I can’t.  Not tonight.  It is just us tonight.”

“You’re nervous and I am not even touching you yet and I can tell,” Castiel smiled as he pulled off his over tunic, “there is too much garb for these types of ceremonies.  At least you got to wear pants,” he tried to divert Dean’s attention.

“Uh huh,” Dean licked his lips as he removed his boots then slipped out of his pants. 

There was only the thin tee shirt and his boxer briefs left.  Castiel fell silent as he looked at Dean’s body.  A roll of thunder caused the windows to vibrate and Castiel to jump.  Castiel had not seen Dean in so little before.  The tank top clung to his form and the box briefs left little to the imagination.  Castiel swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“I’m feeling over dressed,” Castiel removed his shoes and clothes down to his boxers.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean sat down on the bed on the other side.

“This is our first time.  It is normal to be nervous.  No pressure.”

“Nope, I’m feelin’ the pressure,” Dean scooted closer.

“We may as well move through this.  I will share with you as you share with me,” Castiel pushed Dean back and straddled him.

Castiel moaned as Dean’s arousal flooded him.  Castiel flung the gloves off and touched Dean’s chest.  The images that Dean had made Castiel shiver.  A slow smirk spread across his lips.  Dean whimpered as Castiel shared his own thoughts with him.

“Fuck.  If you think that you’re that flexible,” Dean chuckled.

“I am,” Castiel kissed Dean as the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled over head.

“God help me.”

“He’s not the one you should be calling out to,” Castiel snickered, “I will do my best to not let you shift.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes flew open and his hands stilled.

“It has been known in the past that when a PA with my abilities has intercourse with a wereanimal they may shift.  I have the added bonus of being able to shift the energy between us.  Usually the PA becomes overwhelmed they send a pulse of energy out and it forces the animal to the surface.  Because I can channel between us we should be fine.”

“Should be?” Dean squeaked.

“I will do my best Dean.  I will tame my orgasm to be limited.”

“Oh hell no,” Dean wrestled Castiel under him, “there will be no tamed orgasms around here.  That explains why Sam had Rene put those sigils on the outside.  It makes sure to contain and ground anything we raise.”

“I am ready to move forward.”

Dean smiled down at Castiel and kissed him as he pushed down his underwear.  Dean moaned as they maneuvered out of their underwear.  Dean layered kiss after kiss on Castiel as he let the shared emotions wash over him.

They took the time to explore each other with tentative touches and drawn out kisses.  Castiel grabbed the lubricant from the bed side table and handed it to Dean.  They kissed as Dean worked him loose.  Castiel whimpered and panted under Dean.  The thoughts and suggestions stopped as Dean got caught in the present.

“Castiel,” Dean whispered as he pressed into him.

“Slow please,” Castiel mumbled.

“Of course my love,” Dean peppered his face and neck with kisses as he moved slowly forward.

Castiel eyes settled on Dean’s face but he said nothing.  Dean pushed the images to him without a thought.  Castiel gasped as Dean’s love revealed itself in mundane flashes of them together.  Castiel pulled Dean to him.  Dean’s eyes opened as he pushed the rest of the way in. 

“What is it?” he asked breathily.

“You,” Castiel swallowed, “you love me.”

“Oh,” Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder, “you saw that.”

“Dean,” Castiel moaned as his hips shifted, “I’m not there yet but I will be,” he kissed his cheek.

“Yeah.”

Dean turned his head and kissed over Castiel’s shoulder and made his way to the juncture at the base of his neck.  Castiel moaned and his nails dug into Dean’s back.  Dean took his time and stroked in and out in a steady rhythm as Castiel clutched him.

“So perfect.  I couldn’t imagine better.  Shit.  I love this.  You feel so good,” Dean murmured as he got lost in Castiel.

“A little more please.”

“Yes.  Of course.”

Dean increased his pace as he ran a hand through Castiel’s hair.  Castiel pulled him down and kissed him sweetly before he pushed him off.  Castiel grinned as he maneuvered Dean to his back.  Castiel repositioned himself and slid slowly back down onto Dean.  Castiel threw his head back, his mouth fell open and his hips moved against Dean.  Dean held onto Castiel’s hips and tried not to let go before Castiel reached his.  Dean bucked up hard as he felt the heat began to spiral.

“Castiel.  Cas.  I’m not sure I can hold off much longer,” Dean moaned out as his mind began to spill into Castiel again.

“Yes.  Please show it all to me,” Castiel leaned forward and planted his hands on Dean’s chest.

Castiel felt Dean’s orgasm as if it was his own.  The energy trickled through their connection until it was too much.  Castiel was not sure of the words that left as he began to move wildly over Dean.  Untouched Castiel came across Dean’s stomach and chest.  The candles flickered and the wind howled outside the windows as the dry storm raged on.

“That was wonderful.”

Castiel smiled contently down at Dean.  He went to move but his limbs held not tension.  Castiel slumped off of Dean as Dean giggled.

“Dean did you . . . ?”

“Oh yes.  Before you. I’m sorry.”

“I just had to make sure.  The images you gave to me were so strong I wasn’t sure of what was real and just a thought.”

Castiel allowed Dean to pull out and immediately realized that Dean had indeed finish, impressively so.  Castiel hummed and lay back on the bed as Dean got up and wobbled to get the wash cloth.  Dean cleaned them up, grabbed a bottle of water for Castiel and settled back in bed beside Castiel.

“Was that good?”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel kissed him deeply and pulled back, “I’m going to need that food now.”

“Ooh it was really good,” Dean chuckled as he got back up.

Castiel sipped the water as he watched Dean walk nude over to the dresser where the food was laid out.  Castiel allowed himself to enjoy the splay of muscle, gorgeous bow of his legs and firm butt.

“So that’s what I look like to you,” Dean smirked over his shoulder.

“What?” Castiel set up.

“I saw your thoughts of my body,” Dean chuckled as he piled food on the plate.

“Y-you shouldn’t still be connected,” Castiel tried to read Dean and it was blank, “I cannot hear you.”

“Let me open up.  I keep closed because when I’m open my pack in the vicinity can hear me.”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel smiled as he saw Dean’s thoughts and felt his emotions.

“Okay I’m shutting it again until I figure out how to block them and not you.”

“I guess this must have happened when we’ve consummated our bond,” Castiel made a note to research it later.

“I like it,” Dean handed the plate to him and climbed back on the bed, “I especially like the thoughts of you takin’ me into your throat and the ones of you licking me out.”

Castiel choked for a moment and threw his mental shields up.

“Ha!  My how the tables have turned.  No worries.  We’ll bleed through for the next couple of days then it’ll be something we’ll have to consciously do,” Dean gulped down the water.

“You knew this would happen?” Castiel asked as he chewed.

“Yeah.  I thought you did too,” Dean shrugged.

“I did not.  I never even thought to look it up.  I was so worried about the outcome of it all politically and with our families.”

“I can see that.  Well eat sweetheart.  I think I’m gonna need a little rest because you have a quicker recovery time.”

“That’s not true.  You’re younger.  You’ll be ready before me.”

“We’ll see.”

 

Dean pulled Castiel close after their second round.  Castiel smiled into his chest as he came down from his post orgasm high.  Dean kissed his hair and snuggled into him.

“I think your recovery time is higher because you are magical,” Dean mumbled.

“Mm hm.  Nap then we eat.”

“Yes.”

Dean had somehow managed to change the sheets and lay out more food before Castiel woke again.  Castiel wondered where Dean had placed him when he changed the sheets.  Castiel shook his head as he got out of the bed.  Castiel stretched as his muscles ached in new places.  Castiel smiled as he went into the bathroom.  He showered and settled back on the bed with a plate.

“Hey there handsome,” Dean entered with more refreshments.

“Hey,” Castiel blushed and looked at his plate.

“I got you some juice and made some tea that I read about in the PA book I got from Sam,” Dean sat the tray down on the bed side table.

“You are so perfect.”

“I’m not but you can keep tellin’ me I am,” Dean kissed him lightly, “I wanted to make sure that you were fed before I got on to my morning rituals.”

“Alpha.”

“Don’t say that.  It’s just a term.  Our pack is a real pack there is no one leader.  We have a council that makes decisions.  I don’t give into mating like the tabloids lead you to believe.  I do believe in soul mates though.  The myth of our souls being one before they were torn apart and left separated in the universe.  I know it’s true because the first moment you touched me I felt complete,” Dean looked down at his feet and shuffled off to the bathroom that was connected to the master suite.

Castiel watched him go without words to respond.  He caught glimpses of various thoughts that flashed through his mind.  Castiel ate in silence as Dean completed his morning tasks.  Dean returned but was wrapped only in a towel.

“You sure do have a lot of thoughts about us and they are very loud,” Castiel climbed off the bed and went to Dean.

“Oh uh sorry about that,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “I couldn’t think of much else,” he began to shift through the clothes he had bought for their weekend.

“It’s okay.  You are very excited about our relationship,” Castiel ran a hand over Dean’s bareback, “you should wear the green and black.  It’ll bring out your eyes.”

“That why you’re wearing the blue and gray?”

“Yes.  I thought it would please you,” Castiel bashfully took a step back.

“Come on.  Let’s get out of the bedroom,” Dean slung clothes over his arm and guided Castiel to the living room.

Dean dressed while Castiel picked out something to watch.

“So two more days we’ll be here and then we’ll rejoin the world.”

“If this was the old country we’d we shipped off on a boat or locked in a tower,” Castiel put the DVD in and sat down with Dean on the couch.

“Glad that it isn’t the old country or two centuries ago.  I get sea sick.”

“How old are you?” Castiel leaned into him.

“It’s not polite to ask such questions,” Dean put his arm around his shoulders and turned the TV on.

“Just curious.  I know I am older but I wasn’t sure how much older.  What is the age that you go by?” Castiel asked as he got comfortable.

“28. How ‘bout you?”

“35. I feel it’s reasonable.”

“You could pass for younger.”

“I could say the same about you.  In our community everyone knows that I am not that young,” Castiel grabbed the remote from Dean and fast forwarded through the previews.

“One day we won’t have to lie about our ages.  David and his husbands don’t.  Of course when you look like Xavian and you’re over a century old who would?” Dean chuckled.

“You like them a lot?”

“They are my idols.  They made it when it was the worst socially.  They survived the original supernatural civil rights movements.  They were hunted, their families slain and they still work for peace instead of demolishing the mundane,” Dean pulled Castiel closer as the opening credits rolled.

“I like them too.”

“We should go visit them.  I think you’ll like Colombia.”

“We’ll see.  We still have a wedding to plan for the rest of the family and friends.”

“That we do but it’s so far away.”

“Hush now the movie is starting.”

Dean cuddled into Castiel on the couch content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there my favorite people! Thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I appreciate it very much. I'm not gonna lie I look forward to it. Writing is my escape and knowing that people enjoy it to any degree makes me happy, so thank you.
> 
> That's one reason I have started the 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge. I felt I needed a little of a challenge in my writing life. Writing a new story every day is a lot hard than I expected. I will do it dammit! (crosses fingers that 30 fresh ideas will happen). I guess 29 since one was done yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean deal with more obligations in the different Communities now that they have made a commitment to each other. Dean's ruts sneak up on him gently.

Castiel braided Olive’s hair back as he watched Dean and Uriah run lines for the school play.  Castiel felt something tug in his chest as he watched Dean act out the scenes with Uriah.  He smiled as he put a tie on the end of the final braid.

“There you are sweetheart.  You can get at least a couple of days out of that.  Go put your hair stuff up and do your reading,” Castiel stood to stretch.

“Thanks Uncle Cas.”

“No problem.”

Dean fell to the floor as he played dead and Castiel chuckled at his over dramatic actions.  Castiel shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen.  He opened the ice box and realized he was not in the mood to cook.

“Pizza sound good for tonight?” Castiel asked Dean.

“What? It’s not the weekend yet.  Are you sure we won’t explode if we eat pizza tonight?” Dean winked at him from his death sprawl on the floor.

“Ha ha ha.  You are so funny,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Pizza sounds great.  Have you responded to the emails from the ROK?” Dean stood as Uriah went to put up the scripts.

“Not yet.  I was not expecting things to be so sudden.  It’s like they knew immediately of what we did last week.”

“The rainless storm didn’t key you off?” Dean leaned across the counter.

“What?” Castiel looked up at him.

“You don’t remember the storm?” Dean walked around and stood behind Castiel as he pulled up the pizza place on his laptop.

“No.”

“That night,” Dean wrapped his arms around him, “there was a storm.  It was glorious.  The energy was delicious.”

“Well I may have heard something if,” Castiel looked to make sure they were alone, “I wasn’t being thoroughly pleased that evening and the next.”

“Good to know I had your undivided attention,” Dean kissed his neck then stepped back when he heard footfalls on the stairs.

“I’ll get dinner ordered.  You make sure they have their chores done.  With it being Spring Break they should have their uniforms hung, rooms cleaned and reading for the day completed.”

“I’m on it,” Dean kissed his cheek once more then went to the kids.

 

Dean tucked Timothy in after his story, kissed the top of his head and turned the light off.  Dean went to Olive’s room next.  She was already fast asleep when he went in.  Dean pulled her blankets up and put Mr. Teddy the third on the bed from where he had fallen.  He shut off her light and left.  Dean made sure the rest of the kids were in bed and their lights were out.  Dean went back downstairs and settled on the couch by Castiel.

“There are so many emails from so many people.  We have been invited to dinners, real banquets, christenings, conferences and even the vampire council wants to meet,” Castiel looked up from the laptop.

“I told you,” Dean rubbed his shoulder.

“I’m going to need a bigger planner and possibly an assistant with all of this and the kids.  For once in my life I am not sure I can manage it all.”

“Michael and Rebekah will be back in a week so we’ll have more time.  I am staying on with you here until you guys decide to get rid of me and Miriam has really stepped up since she has gotten control of being a light bearer.  Noah has also been a great help.  Once we’re all together we’ll make it work,” Dean assured him.

“I’m not giving up my errands and side projects.  I will not let this take over my life,” Castiel stated firmly.

“Of course not.  Let’s make a deal right now.  We will only allow three days a month for dealing with events that are related to all of this.  We will not let it overcome us.  We will plan it like we do everything.  I start school in June so we definitely have to figure it out in the next two months.”

“Dean you’re so great,” Castiel sat the laptop on the coffee table and turned to face Dean.

Castiel untucked his legs and crawled into Dean’s lap.  He kissed him and chuckled against his lips as the thoughts and images flooded his mind.  Castiel pulled back after a few minutes.

“Wow.  You think about sex a lot.”

“I, uh,” Dean blushed, “well you know.  Maybe if you stopped being so attractive and your neck wasn’t looking so bitable I wouldn’t,” he cleared his throat.

“Or if you could control your hormones.”

“My hormones.  Shit.  I have a rut comin’ up.  I should probably get a room for the week,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “that’s why I’m so, uh, that’s why I can’t think of anything other than sex.”

“Oh,” Castiel sat back and looked at his hands for a moment, “you could just stay here.  I could get someone to watch the kids.”

“That’s our job though.”

“Well if you have someone to go through your ruts with they are shorter.  You get yourself satisfied.  I can take care of you in the day then you’ll sleep all night.  I just need someone to grab the kids from the after school events.  That’s simple enough.  By time they got here we’d be finished for the day and you would not have to worry about trying to pass it all alone,” Castiel suggested.

“You know?  That seems like an okay plan.  We can work it all out.  Thank you,” Dean kissed his cheek.

“Hmm.  Wolf.  I think you need to go for a run.  Sex and wolf are the only things on your mind,” Castiel smirked.

“I do need to go for a run.  The deer may be out so I may eat,” Dean pushed up off the couch and went to the back door.

“You need me to watch over you?”

“No thanks.  I’ve got this.  Now that the Smiths know not to taser me we’re good.”

Dean thought about the memory and shook.  Castiel followed Dean out the door.  Dean handed his clothes to Castiel as he disrobed.  The first few times that he had changed Castiel had not watched but he was curious.  The sounds made the hair on the back of neck stand on end.  Dean’s flesh stretched and shifted as he fell to his knees.  There was a blinding light and the tinkling sound Castiel could not place.  There were a few yelps of discomfort but nothing else.  Castiel opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them.  Dean’s wolf form smiled at him before he took off across the yard to the woods.

Castiel sat Dean’s clothes, wallet and keys on the stairs to his apartment.  They had put in a special paw print recognizer that Sam had found.  That way Dean could unlock the door without having to shift back and be naked.  Castiel went back to main house pulled out his planner and organized a few appointments and scheduled a meeting with a few of the were and vampire community that had reached out to him.  There were even other Pandoric Acadians that had reached out that he was interested in meeting.  Because the Community ran five hours different from the mundane world it was easier to get things planned at night.  He wrapped it all up and got in bed with dreams of running in the woods with Dean.

****

“Did we just sign a peace document for the prides?” Dean slid behind the steering wheel of the impala.

“Yes we did.  We brought the lion prides together.  There will not be any more territory wars on the east coast.  We did a good thing,” Castiel smiled.

“We’re really doing this aren’t we?” Dean looked at Castiel before he started the car.

“Yes,” Castiel kissed him, “mm.  Those thoughts are very naughty for being proud of the work we’ve done.”

“You shouldn’t’ve licked your lips before you leaned in.  I have one more day before I will need to spend a few hours away,” Dean cleared his throat and pulled into traffic.

“I have made sure that your refrigerator is fully stocked as well as the bureau in the bedroom.  We have enough food supplies plus anything that you require for coitus,” Castiel replied as he opened his planner.

“Wow.  You really do know how to make sure everything is in order.  Do we have time to run home for an hour?” Dean grinned playfully.

“We do have two hours before we have another appointment.  We could.”

“Mm don’t temp me.”

 

Dean’s apartment door slammed into the wall as he raced through it with Castiel in his arms.  Castiel squealed when Dean dropped him on the bed.  Castiel smirked at Dean as they began to undress.  Dean straddled Castiel and kissed him hard on the mouth. Castiel tried to thin the flow of images from Dean’s mind but struggled since Dean was so amped up.  Castiel gasped and shivered under Dean as he pulled him closer.

“Jesus Dean.  I do not know,” Castiel whimpered, “if you’re just rewriting pornography or are actually that creative,” he gasped, “but that’s an amazing amount of different flavored pies.”

“Creative mind,” Dean kissed his hip as he pressed his fingers into him.

“Jeez.  You are all over the place.  I don’t know if I can do both of those at the same time.”

“We’ll try later,” Dean moved his kisses along Castiel’s pelvis.

“I’m not above a threesome with Rene if Xavian and David sign off,” Castiel said as he rolled over and got up on his hands and knees.

“Whoa that shouldn’t’ve shown up,” Dean replied breathless as he lined up and pressed in Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, “I am still, mm, open to the idea.”

“Fuck Cas you can’t say that when I’m balls deep in you.  I almost came right there,” Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips.

Dean got caught up in the present that the only images Castiel saw were of his back and how Dean wanted to run his hands through the messy dark hair.  They moved together and Dean fell forward when he got close.  Dean whimpered when he began to kiss and bite Castiel’s neck.  Dean had known that he would not last long once he got into Castiel because he was too worked up.  Well placed deep strokes made sure that Castiel climaxed before him then he followed a few minutes after.

“Damn Cas.  Yeah that will hold me over.”

They showered and headed back out to complete their day.

****

Castiel fell back onto the bed as he caught his breath.  Dean moaned from beside him as he pulled out of Castiel.  Dean smiled over at him glad to have a partner for the first time in years to share his rut with.  Castiel had been a bit shy the first couple of days until Dean shattered his resolve.  The final day of his rut was the best.  They had a few hours before the children would be home so it was enough time to go one more round and get after school snacks ready.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, “I have never,” deep breath, “experienced anything like you have given me.  I am no prude but this week has been wonderful.”

“I’m glad that I could please you,” Dean chuckled.

“I admire your stamina and strength.  I think I will have to manage to fit gym time into my weeks.  I need to work on my cardio.”

“You’re so damn cute,” Dean rolled over and kissed his nose.

“Should I be stopping my birth control soon?”

“What? NO!” Dean pulled back, “I’m sorry I don’t mean anything by it.  It’s just too soon to be thinking about kids don’tcha think?”

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you so we can wait.”

“That’s a huge statement since you’ve been known to live hundreds of years,” Dean nuzzled him.

“And your kind many more,” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair.

“We’ll see the end of generations together.”

“Yup.”

“That’s beautiful.”

Castiel reached out and touched Dean with the expectation of vivid images of him in different positions.  He froze and the smile slowly slid from his face.  Castiel’s eyes shifted as he watched the scenes that played for him from Dean’s thoughts.  Dean watched confused as Castiel squeezed his hip.  Castiel took a deep breath and pulled away from Dean.  The air in the room shift as Castiel’s emotions flared.  Dean scented the air and went on the defense.

“What’s the matter?  Did I show the foursome?”

“What foursome?” Castiel shook his head as he sat with his back against the headboard, “never mind that.  Is there something you would like to tell me Marquis of Davenport?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh,” Dean blushed.

“I thought you had shown me everything.  But you had not.  Now I know everything.  You want to take me back there and lavish me in riches?” Castiel’s expression softened.

“You see,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I may have a bloodline in Europe.  But it’s only a title.  It dates back through several centuries and the pack that I would belong to.  I don’t though my relatives fled there and there are no pack ties in the US to them.  I settled here and have no intentions of ever crossing the Atlantic for them.  I don’t take anything from them.  I only see that side of the family two to three times a year for PR purposes.”

“That’s what Carla was acting toward when we were at the school last month.  I had forgotten and of course you didn’t bring it up,” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “why would you not tell me?”

“Cas, love,” Dean scooted closer, “I am not that person.  You saw me.  I stepped back.  I don’t take blood, gifts, money or anything from those that are aware of my lineage.”

“I am so sorry my Lord that I have not stood up to customs,” Castiel dipped his head in a gesture to signify a bow and tilted for access to his blood, “I would have made sure you were welcomed properly.”

“Cas don’t do that.  I am still the same old Dean.  Nothing changes because I’m linked to the Grand Duchess of Yore and the Prince of Black Briar.  Nothing changes between us.”

“You’re related to Samuel and Eve?  You are of the Campbell blood line.  That means your mother is Mary the Baroness--”

“Yes,” Dean interrupted.

“Dean this all makes sense.  This is how it works.  It isn’t about your connections.  It is about your name.  Alone and unmarried no one in the lineage would think of you as being ready to lead a nation no matter how small.  With you being married and able to bare an heir you will have power that is currently left untouched,” Castiel smiled and relaxed his posture, “Dean this will work.  We will make a difference.”

“Cas.  Not many people know who I am.  I don’t want them to,” Dean’s eyes went wide; “I like my life.”

“You have riches beyond belief available to you if you just wear your title.  You will not have to work or go to school.”

“Those are things that I look forward to Castiel.  I am not givin’ up what I like,” it was Dean’s turn to cross his arms and frown.

“But Dean think of what you, what we, could accomplish.”

“Fuck,” Dean shivered, “we’ll talk about this later,” he pulled Castiel on top of him.

“Oh.”

“I’m finally at the end baby.  We finish, shower, make the kids snacks and then talk,” Dean pulled him in for a kiss.

“Mmm okay.”

Dean rolled them so he was on top.  He smiled devilishly down at Castiel as he spread his legs.

“You’re mine forever.”

“I know.”

****

Castiel tapped his pen on the table as he read the information about Dean’s lineage he been able to come across online.  Castiel had not informed Dean that he was doing research about his family because he did not want to make him upset.  Castiel was curious and he had to know how far back it really went and the type of influence his name held.

“Michael called,” Dean entered the dining room with his arm full of bags, “their plane lands tonight late so he said to freshen up their room and leave food in the warmer.”

“Why didn’t he call me?” Castiel asked as he flipped his laptop shut and turned the pad upside down.

“He said your phone went straight to voicemail,” Dean sat the bags down and began to put things away.

“Oh,” Castiel picked up his phone, “I think it died.  I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem.  That’s why they have my number.  I wasn’t sure if you had an interview today or what.  I picked up a few things that we needed.  Are you okay?” Dean looked at him.

“Oh uh yes.  Just getting irritated with the job search.  I did not think it would take years to find a new job.  I thought I would be back working by now.  I like my days here but I do not feel like I contribute enough to the family.”

“Cas you take care of the kids and play house keeper around here.  You’re doin’ more than enough.  I’m sure if you asked Rebekah or Michael they would say the same.”

“If you say so,” Castiel shrugged.

“Plus once they are back I won’t be around as much.  You’re not gonna need me.  I will just be here for a few things that overlap.  I think once it’s just you again then you’ll feel needed again.  Right now with both us handlin’ the work load it doesn’t feel the same,” Dean replied as he folded the cloth bags.

“We will see.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean walked over and put an arm around him, “don’t stress over it.  We’ll handle it.”

“You are so good to me Lord Winchester,” Castiel grinned.

“I am not gonna live this down am I?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Never.  Wait until I see Sam he is going to get it too.”

“Jeez.”

“I don’t care for you any less.  It is just another part of you,” Castiel smiled up at him.

“Mm hmm,” Dean kissed his forehead and went back to the kitchen.

“The kids will be staying after school for sports so we have an extra two hours.  I was thinking that we could schedule a few things for meeting with some of the local leaders of the Community.”

“Sure.  Let me go put my stuff in my kitchen and I’ll be back.”

“Sure.”

Castiel made sure Dean was out the door before he flipped his laptop back open.  He bookmarked then closed the pages he was on and opened and slid his note pad in his bag.  He opened his planner and pulled up the email requests.

“Alright what do we have on our plate?” Dean asked as he shut the door behind him.

“There’s a tiger streak that would like to meet next month the first Wednesday of the month, the local vampire Dominant would like to meet with us since he knows your connection to David Baker, and Carly from the Cordon would always like to meet next month since she will be in the state.  I know how much you like your link with Baker so I assume that we will be meeting with Carly as a priority.  I tentatively penciled her in for the sixteenth.  It is fae business I believe not Cordon,” Castiel sorted the emails and pointed in his planner.

“That sounds good.  I think that we can fit them all in.  What are the other little emailed and colour coded question marks?” Dean’s eyes scanned the planner.

“They are things that I figured we may or may not do.  I kind of get the month together in a glance then pen things in.  Some of the requests can be handled by one of us.  I just like to make sure that all things go onto the calendar then I can sort out the important things.”

“Blue is for the very important things right?”

“Yes.”

“Looks like a ton of charity events and openings are in blue?” Dean smiled.

“Yes.”

“You classify those more important than say,” Dean pointed to a red not so important scribble, “visiting city hall and speaking to the head of the vampire, were and kin committee?”

“Yes.  They are just using our union for PR.  They are not really trying to help.  I deal with the other committees and leaders that do help.  And as I told you before I will not give up my personal habits.”

“I love you,” Dean blurted.

“Yes of course you do.  You have for some time.  I know this remember.  We’ve talked about it.  You fell very fast for me and I will return those feelings one day,” Castiel kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

“I know but for some reason it wanted to come out,” Dean pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

“Mm,” Castiel kissed him then looked into his eyes, “yes I am going to love you so much.”

“You damn straight you are,” Dean smirked.

“You’re damn straight.”

“Really?” Dean smirked and looked back at the calendar, “you’re seeing your doctor about your birth control?”

“Yes.  I have to change it up frequently.  I get immune.  We are not planning on children yet so I want to make sure that we don’t get any surprises.”

“Alright.  I guess I should do the same then.”

“But I have never,” Castiel let his voice trail off.

“But you might.  It’s better to be prepared just in case,” Dean shrugged.

“Does anyone outside of your family know about your reproductive system?” Castiel glanced up at him then back down worried he may had over stepped.

“No.  It has never come up.  Even previous partners never knew.  It isn’t something I advertise.  I got lucky that I have the parts but not the heats.  That’s what my parents were worried about the most.  They weren’t sure if I would have to go through both heats and ruts.  My hormones are heavier in testosterone than estrogen so I was saved from that nightmare.  I take supplements to keep me level so that I don’t get surprises.  But enough about my insides.  Let’s get some stuff planned here,” Dean went back to the planner.

Castiel eyed him for a moment and thought how magical it was to have someone that was comfortable in their skin.  Castiel smiled and went back to planning their next month.

* * *

 

[Companion Term Page](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/94631562310/companion-terminology-piece-for-family-retouched)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been wonderful! Thank so very much for the comments, kudos and taking time to read. I hope you have a spectacular day!


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re what?!” Michael’s eyes went wide as they ate breakfast.

“We are a couple.  We have done a hand fasting and will be planning a wedding for next fall,” Castiel said nonchalantly as he poured the coffee.

“And you did not think that it would be imperative to tell me this while we were away?” Michael’s forehead vein began to pulse.

“I knew that it would be something that we would discuss once you were home,” Castiel shrugged but was secretly happy at Michael’s reaction.

“Dear,” Rebekah touched Michael’s arm gently, “we kind of knew.  Remember the last few days we did get reports of changes happening in the Community worldwide but weren’t sure what it was about.”

“But he did it without me,” Michael pouted.

“Ah that’s what it is about,” Castiel smiled, “you feel left out.  I’m sorry Michael.  I had to get it done sooner rather than later.  It was weighing on me.  Plus you will be part of the wedding ceremony for the family.  You are going to be my best man correct?”

“Oh,” Michael smiled, “yes of course.  I guess we’ll have to do a gentleman’s night out since there is no need for a bachelor party.  I will start planning this.  Yes.  That is acceptable.”

“Good,” Castiel patted his shoulder.

“The kids are safely in school and lunch money was distributed evenly,” Dean announced as he walked into the house.

“Oh,” Michael looked Dean over and turned to Castiel, “very good choice brother.  Very good indeed.  He will give you strong offspring and gorgeous little youngens at that.”

“Michael!” Castiel blushed.

“Why thank you Michael.  It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dean shook Michael’s hand.

“Sorry.  I should have waited until you were out of the room.  I do think that you and Cas make a fine mated pair,” Michael smiled proudly.

“I think so too,” Dean put an arm around Castiel and kissed his cheek.

“So what are the plans for today?” Rebekah asked as she got more coffee.

“I thought that you guys were taking the day to relax,” Castiel sat down at the table with Michael.

“We should but I feel like we have so much to catch up on.  I am really peeved that I missed Miri presenting.  Then we missed the hand fasting and you two falling in love.  Who knows that else we’ve missed?” Rebekah frowned.

“Not much at all.”

“The prophecy hasn’t taken effect?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“There is that I guess.  We have a lot on our plate.  We’ve been working through it and finding a work life balance.”

“Good.  If you need any help you know the two of us are here,” Rebekah offered.

Michael lifted his mug to indicate he agreed.  Castiel nodded and tried not to feel weird and out of place with the two of them being back.  He had grown accustom to just he and Dean in the house while the kids were in school.

“I think I’ll see what Jess is up to.  Mike you should call your pals at the lodge and see what they doing for the day.  Maybe you could do a spa day at the country club,” Rebekah stood and put her mug in the sink.

“I can do that.”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and smiled shyly.

“You two are going to be sickening aren’t you?” Michael shook his head and smiled.

“Sorry,” Dean looked down and blushed.

“We’re just used to having the house to ourselves.  We’ll have to get a schedule together once you’re back this afternoon,” Castiel made himself busy in the kitchen.

“Yes we do need to sit down and look at the calendars.”

“Good we’ll do that around noon before we have to worry about the kids.  I’ll see you fellas later,” Rebekah tied her blonde curls back and grabbed her purse.

“I should head out too.  You two stay out of trouble,” Michael winked as he stood.

Castiel waited for the house to be empty before he put his arms around Dean.

“Did that feel awkward as shit to you?” Dean nuzzled Castiel.

“A little yes.  We just have to adjust.”

“I guess.  Do we have time for a little,” he kissed Castiel’s neck, “ya know.”

“No,” Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as Dean kissed his neck, “I have an interview in two hours.  I have to get ready, mmm, for that.”

“Okay,” Dean kissed him on the lips and stepped back, “Cas.  I want to say this but I don’t want you to get mad.”

“What is it?” Castiel grabbed a bottle of water from the ice box.

“Don’t go on any more interviews.  We get enough from here and I make enough with this and working for David now that I can take care of us,” Dean rubbed his shoulders.

“You work for David?”

“Oh yeah.  David gave me a job as his liaison here with some of the packs, streaks and prides,” Dean nodded.

“Are you going back to school or are you giving up on that now?”

“I am still gonna go to school.”

“Then I will still look for a job,” Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

“I can’t talk you out of this can I?” Dean leaned on the counter.

“Do you expect different of me than you do of yourself?” Castiel gave him a pointed look.

“We’ll table this for now.”

“Alright.”

Castiel watched as Dean went back to his apartment.  Castiel sighed and went to work on organizing the kitchen.

****

Castiel’s brow was creased as he looked at the colour swatches.  He groaned and sat back at the table.  Dean was at his orientation for his classes and Castiel wanted to be wrapped in his arms instead of colour selection duty.

“Why did I let Michael talk me into an earlier wedding?  It should be next year not this year,” Castiel groaned.

“Because you cannot say no to the older brothers?” Gabriel answered as he sat on the counter eating an ice cream sandwich.

“That was a rhetorical question.  We have our hands full and now I am planning a wedding on top of it.  How is this even possible?  How did my life get out of my control?” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You met the wolf of your dreams,” Gabriel teased.

“I was not planning on it.  This relationship has been more than I expected.  Why am I in a relationship when I cannot even figure myself out?” Castiel sighed heavily and looked back down at the colour swatches.

“You sure do have a lot of questions.  I’m not sure if they are rhetorical or not.  I’m scared to answer,” Gabriel hopped down and went to the freezer, “you should talk to your therapist.  Isn’t that what you pay her for?”

“Yes.  If you eat all of our ice cream sandwiches you will be making more,” Castiel gathered all the colour swatches and shoved them back in to the tote he had made for wedding materials.

“It can’t be hard.”

“I made the ice cream and the cookie from scratch.”

“I’ll go to the market and buy some,” Gabriel settled back on the counter and took a bite of the dessert.

“No you won’t.  The kids get homemade desserts.”

“When are you meeting with your in-laws?”

“We’re supposed to go meet them in August once Dean’s classes are over.”

“And Michael wants you guys married in October.  Wow you’re going to be a busy little bee.”

“Plus we have so many meetings with rights activists and leaders of different Communities.  I have to fly out to Illinois to visit the Cordon’s headquarters.  Then there’s House Equinox that wants a visit by the end of the summer,” Castiel took out his laptop.

“They’re based in London right?”

“Yes.  Balthazar is the head of the House and wants to wine and dine Dean and I.  I just don’t know how I am supposed to fit this all in and still find another job,” Castiel ran a hand through his hair.

“Then don’t get another job.  Michael likes you here and he pays you well and I can use a hand with organization at the restaurant.  You work part time for me and we’d be perfect.  You’d have a job and I’d have someone that I trust working with private information.  I think it’s a great idea,” Gabriel washed his hands and went to the table and took a seat.

“Gabe I appreciate the thought but I cannot work for my family the rest of my life.  It just isn’t something I want to do forever.  I have to find something I am interested in.”

“Then open that after school program that you wanted to keep the kids learning but having fun.  You think I forgot about that.  I probably still have the layouts you mocked up.  It was affordable and available over the summer.  You could make a ton of money and it would be something you enjoy,” Gabriel gave him his serious-older-brother-is-right stare.

“No.  That was just a dream.”

“I know that you still do volunteer work.  I have seen your charity events that you put together.  You could use that same energy and crowd to make it work.”

“Gabriel please,” Castiel rubbed his temples, “let’s focus on things that matter.”

“Like you don’t?”

“Honey I’m home!” Dean called as he entered the house.

“Hey there Deano.”

“Hey Gabe.  How’s it goin’?” Dean sat his bag on the table and kissed Castiel’s cheek.

“He gets all the sugar?” Gabriel playfully pouted.

Dean leaned across the table and kissed Gabriel on the mouth.  Gabriel sat stunned for a moment.

“Wow,” Castiel chuckled, “never thought I’d see Gabriel speechless.”

“His lips are so soft,” Gabriel touched his own lips.

“Classes are going to be so much fun.  I love all of my professors.  The next eight weeks are going to be amazing,” Dean went to the ice box and grabbed sandwich supplies.

“I’m glad things are looking good for you.  Did you remember to pick up the book that wasn’t available last week?”

“Yup.”

“Good.”

“So very soft,” Gabriel blinked slowly.

“I think you broke him,” Castiel smiled.

“Neh.  You know I have that affect on people.  He’ll be fine in a bit,” Dean winked from his place at the counter, “so how’d today go?”

“It’s going well.”

“He’s about to explode.  Castiel is not meant to be planning an event like this.  He is a great person for the job because of his skills but it’s too much too soon,” Gabriel turned and looked at Dean.

“I told him to hire someone.  He has the basic footwork done.  It would take nothing to get a planner to come up with a finished product.”

“You do not understand.  A stranger would not know me and my desires or my family requests,” Castiel ran a hand through his hair.

“You do know that Jess is an event planner right?” Dean asked as he put away everything back in the ice box.

“What?” Castiel’s eyes lit up with hope.

“Yes.  She only does the nurse thing part time at the clinic.  She makes a living doing the thing that you should let go of,” Dean took a bite out of his first sandwich.

Castiel opened his laptop back up and sent Jessica an email with all of his plans attached.

“She’s been bugging Sam to ask you if you needed help.”

“I will be grateful.  I just sent her everything to get her opinion,” Castiel cracked a small smile.

“Finally.  Since I’ve been here you’ve been a grumpy Gus,” Gabriel replied.

Dean stopped and sniffed the air.  He put his sandwich down right as the door bell rang.  Castiel eyed him with worry.

“You expecting visitors?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Neither am I and they’re wolves.”

Dean went to the door.  Gabriel and Castiel stood in the front room to see who was at the door but back far enough to be out of dangers way.  Dean opened the door, his mouth dropped open, and he bowed his head as he dropped to one knee.

“Your Grace,” Dean mumbled.

“Lord Winchester you may rise,” Eve held out her hand to Dean.

Dean took her hand and kissed her fingers then let her go.

“You may rise.”

Dean stood slowly and kept his eyes down cast.  There was a heavy moment of silence before Eve began to giggle.  Dean chuckled and pulled Eve into his arms.

“If Samuel saw that he would be so proud.  We were proper for all of five seconds,” Eve hugged Dean to her.

“Yeah he would’ve before he had something bad to say about everything else.  Come on in,” Dean stepped aside and let her in.

There were five men on the sidewalk outside and Dean said nothing of them but Castiel looked nervous.  One man entered the home behind Eve.  He immediately walked the room and surveyed the area before he allowed Eve to continue.  The other went through the rest of the house.

“Don’t worry about them,” Eve gave a flippant wave of the hand, “I’m not allowed to travel without security.  These two will stay in here, one will remain in front and two will cover the back since that’s where most of the places to hide are.”

“Oh okay.”

“Eve this is my husband Castiel and his brother Gabriel.”

“Great to meet you.”

Eve automatically kissed Castiel’s cheek before Dean could warn her.  Castiel stepped back and inhaled sharply.  Eve jumped back and threw her hands up.  A security guard moved between them in search of the threat.

“Sorry I didn’t get a chance to say don’t touch him,” Dean winced.

Castiel leaned forward with his hands on his knees.  He took a few deep breaths then stood up again.

“You Winchesters are remarkably pungent.  You’re old Eve.  So very old and no one even knows it.   Not your pack, not your kinsmen and not your people.  You are one of the second generation wereborn hybrids.  You have controlled the same lands for centuries,” Castiel took the water that Gabriel handed him and wasn’t sure if it was real or not, “your mother was something else and your father was a wolf.  You passed on only the wolf genes though.”

“Well,” Eve let her accent bleed into her voice, “since the cats out the bag I guess I don’t have to hide much here.  You are the only people that know.  You are correct Castiel.  I am older than I let on.  I stopped aging properly about thirty years ago.”

“That’s why you went into hiding,” Dean led her to the den.

“Yes.  Only a few know of the legends.  Now that we are being accepted I plan on coming back out to properly rule my territories.  That is partially why I am here,” Eve took a seat in the overstuffed chair.

“If you’re asking me to come over there I am telling you no,” Dean stated.

“No not at all.  I want to use your bonding as reason for my youth.  I know the legend as well as anyone if not better,” Eve smiled, “with your union it will change the world.  There will always be prejudice and war and so many other things but you can help move it down the terror scale.  With your union things shifted in the supernatural world.  I can use it as the excuse for my youth.  I just wanted to make sure that I have your blessings before I do so.”

“Oh,” Dean looked to Castiel.

“As long as you do not say it was something about healing or blood transfer I am accepting of you using it to benefit you,” Castiel responded.

“Great,” Eve clapped then lifted her hand to one of the security guys, “I have something for you,” the man handed her a tablet from the bag he carried, “assistant and security makes life easy,” she chuckled and typed a few things, “I need your account numbers for where you have your money.”

“What?” Dean tensed.

“If I do not give you a financial gift then I will be seen as not approving of this union.  I will transfer the funds into your accounts.”

“Are you saying I have a dowry?” Dean looked at her warily.

“Something like that.  It has been set aside.  Sam took his when he married Jessica.”

“What?” Dean’s mouth dropped open, “that little twerp said he would never.”

“He really did not have a choice.  We do not argue.  You will obey this one thing.  It is all we ask,” Eve held the tablet out to him, “enter your numbers.”

Dean took it and handed it to Castiel since he knew all the information needed.  Castiel entered the information then handed it back to Eve.

“Thank you.  This was much easier than dealing with your brother.  I didn’t even have to pull a gun,” Eve signed the transfer and made sure it had processed before she handed the tablet back to the assistant.

“I would have argued but then I would have to deal with Castiel’s pros and cons lists.  Then there would have been charts and graphs.”

“The money will come in handy,” Castiel nodded, “I do know that Dean did not wish to take it but I am glad that it has been done.  We will discuss it at a later time.”

“You are not going to ask how much?” Eve smirked.

“Whatever it is we welcome it and appreciate the gift,” Castiel smiled.

“I do like him.  Before you pick him up off the floor after he checks his accounts take a picture,” Eve winked.

“You came all the way here for that?” Dean asked.

“No.  You now have to pretend that I am scolding you for not telling us about the union.”

“That seems more like it,” Dean nodded, “there’s no way you took a 13 hour flight just to come over here and give me money.  How much trouble is it?”

“Since you had already walked away it isn’t much,” Eve shrugged.

“That’s good.  We’re having another ceremony in the fall.  Michael insists.  I assume you will be there,” Dean watched her steadily.

“Yes of course.  You might as well send another invite to Samuel as well.  He will not show but he will be offended if he does not get an invite.”

“Right of course.”

“I will be town for a week.  There is other business that I must attend.  I will meet the family tomorrow for dinner.  I wanted to stop by at a time I knew the head of the house would be out,” Eve stood.

“Not much of a Michael fan?” Gabriel asked.

“No.  He is not the head of this house.  Rebekah and I have history and I do not wish to meet her head on.  I did plenty of research on your husband before I came over.   And please,” Eve turned from the entrance, “what you saw must stay a secret.”

“Yes of course,” Castiel nodded.

“Great.  I will see you tomorrow.”

“I will have dinner on the table at six,” Castiel advised.

“Thank you.”

They returned to the den once Eve had gone. 

“That was very interesting.  I am hoping that I will be clued in on what the hell that was,” Gabriel frowned at the two.

“Oh right.  So I come from a royal line.  That was a relative,” Dean replied.

“Got that much.  When was I going to be told?” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“I figured that Cas had already told you about it.  We talked about it weeks ago,” Dean turned his gaze to Castiel.

“I was not aware that it was okay for me to share that information.”

“He’s your brother and my in-law.  I didn’t think it was a bad thing.”

“Michael is going to eat this up,” Gabriel laughed, “we’re part of a royal family now.”

“It is just a title I don’t accept anything from them.  My pack is not connected to any of that,” Dean went back to his sandwiches.

“As you say.”

“Dean!” Castiel called from his computer.

“Hm?”

Dean walked over to the kitchen table where Castiel was seated.  Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a picture before Castiel slumped out of the chair.  He took another picture before he helped him up.

“Holy fucking shit!” Gabriel peered at the screen that showed the bank account information, “I’ve never seen that many numbers in life pertaining to money.  Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah.  That’s my family,” Dean placed Castiel on the couch.

“I didn’t really expect him to pass out,” Gabriel chuckled.

“You think he’ll give up trying to find a job now?” Dean stared down at him.

“Nope.”

“Yeah I didn’t think so either,” Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead and went back to his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time! Sorry I am a day late. I had not sent to D in time. He did a quick run through of it for me so that I can have it up today. Love you bunches!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence this chapter.

Castiel stood with his shoulders squared and a blank expression.  Uriah, Timothy and Olive huddled behind Castiel as the unknown man in front of them ranted on and gestured with the machete.  Castiel put his hands behind his back and slowly inched one glove down as the man yelled and gestured and his friends stood with their backs to them as they stood look out.

“Do you get that?  You’re nothing.  You can’t just come out of nowhere and think that you can change anything.  No one even knows who the hell you are.”

“I understand what you are saying,” Castiel replied softly, “I did not come of nowhere however.  I have been part of the Community here for years.  I am only here to help.  This is a place of business and I need to get the children home.  Please just go on your way.  I wish to just be left alone.”

“No.  I have to kill you.  When the kids are older if they want to come for their revenge I am happy to meet them on the field.  Today is your day.  You are not near immortal as your husband.  One well placed slice and you’re dead.  No healing for you,” the man waved the machete.

The kids began to sob and Castiel felt the tightness in his chest.  His eyes scanned the other two people as he kept the man in front in his line of vision.  He pushed the kids back further.  Uriah ushered the other two back against the wall to give Castiel space.  Castiel knew that the werelion in front of him could end him without much work if he was not prepared for the strike.  Castiel watched the man’s hips and feet as he managed to pull the glove off.

Castiel threw the glove in the man’s face, dodged right as the man swiped the blade to Castiel’s left, and brought a bare hand to the man’s exposed shoulder.  Castiel pushed a debilitating image into the man and he fell to his knees.  The next closest man was unarmed.  Castiel blocked the jab and hook he tried to land.  Castiel grabbed the man’s arm and swung him into the other.  Both men were down but scrambled back to their feet.  Castiel leapt over the first guy and yanked his arm hard enough to drop the machete.  Castiel kicked the machete and moved back away from him.  He had three people on him and the kids were out of their reach.  He realized the first guy had not fully recovered.

Castiel knew to keep them all in front of him so that he could not be taken from behind.  He pulled off his other glove and twisted in his hands.  The first guy’s eyes went wide and he stumbled backward.  Castiel answered his question about the connection.  He had only ever attempted it with Dean but he hoped it worked with another person.  Castiel sent fear through the connection.  The man collapsed to his knees and distracted his friends.  Castiel looped the twisted glove around the closest man’s arm and pulled it back hard and fast.  He pressed his arm against the man and the man screamed out and fell to his knees.

The woman watched Castiel and shook her head.  She turned and took off across the underground parking deck.  Castiel made sure that both men were secured before he went back to the kids.  He knelt down in front of them and made sure they were not harmed.

“I have to call the police but I want you to go to the van,” Castiel handed Uriah the keys, “get in the van and lock yourselves in.  Do not let anyone in unless it’s me.”

“Right,” Uriah tucked the keys in his pocket and grabbed their hands and they ran to the van.

 

“You should have seen him daddy.  Uncle Cas was great,” Uriah told the story over dessert that night.

“I’m sure he was,” Michael smiled down at him, “finish up kids and get cleaned up.  Mommy will read you a bedtime story while Cas and I walk the back yard.”

Castiel followed Michael out to the back yard.  They made sure they were a good distance away before Michael turned a stern look on him.

“They are safe Michael.”

“Does Dean know what happened this afternoon?”  Michael folded his arms.

“No.  He’s been in classes all afternoon.”

“We didn’t expect this Castiel.  I cannot risk my children.  I’m going to have to find someone else to care for them in public.”

“Michael I took care of it,” Castiel stood face to face and met the steely blue eyes.

“This time.  What happens the time that you cannot? Am I to mourn the lost of my brother and children?  I love you Castiel but if this continues on I will have to ask you to move out.  This is the second incident in as many months.  Your wedding is around the corner and it seems to be bringing out the crazies,” Michael turned and began to walk again.

“I know,” Castiel sighed in defeat, “I will just have to go out unnoticed.  I did not want this to change my life.  I want to remain with my family.”

“WHERE IS HE?!”

“Sounds like your wolf is home,” Michael turned to look at the house.

Dean rushed to the yard and grabbed Castiel into his arms.  Castiel whined as the emotions overwhelmed him.  Castiel gasped for breath and tried to get out of Dean’s arms.  Dean sobbed into his shoulder.

“Cute ears,” Michael mumbled before he headed back into the house.

“Dean,” Castiel tried, “cannot breathe.”

Dean loosened his grip and met his eyes.  The worry and frustration etched across his face as he took in Castiel’s appearance.

“I’m fine.”

“What if I had lost you?  We’re hiring security.  I will not allow you out of my sight or anyone else’s without security.  Baby,” Dean kissed him and hugged him again.

“We’ll talk about this later.  The next couple of days are home bound already.”

“Okay.”

“You’re flooding me.  I cannot keep touching you,” Castiel swallowed.

“Right of course,” Dean took a step back.

“Why are your ears out?” Castiel pointed.

“Too emotional.  I’m gonna have to sh—AH!” Dean dropped to all fours.

Castiel jumped back stunned.  Dean began to pant and mewl as the fur sprouted across his skin.  He grunted and worked to stop fighting the turn.  Castiel squeezed his eyes closed and fought the nausea that rose as Dean was forced into his wolf by his emotions.  The sound of the clothes tearing mixed with the crackle of bones and eerie sound of flesh as it stretched.  Castiel began to dry heave until Dean had completed the change.  The large wolf dropped breathless onto the ground.  Castiel reached a shaky hand out and touched him. Castiel jerked his hand back to give Dean a moment to get his thoughts together and filtered.  Castiel reached out a tentative hand.

‘I guess I was a little more worried than I thought.  I haven’t shifted like that in a decade or more.  I’m gonna hurt.’

“I’m fine and the kids are fine.”

Dean was up suddenly.  His fur stood on end and a deep growl vibrated through him as he stood in front of Castiel and the side walkway.  It took only a moment for him to drop back to his hunches and a doggy grin appeared.  A dark golden brown wolf rounded the counter.  Even without having ever seen him in wolf form Castiel knew it was Sam by his facial expression.  Dean wiggled back under Castiel’s hand.

‘Yeah even in wolf form he’s got an epic bitch face.’

Through Dean Castiel heard Sam.

‘Get my surprise to pull into the driveway just to get out the car and be forced into wolf form.  That was may favorite pair of jeans you jerk.’

‘Whatever bitch.  I had just gotten home and able to talk to Cas about today.’

‘Yeah that’s why I’m here.  Jess got the call from Becka and I wanted to make sure everything was okay.’

‘We’re gonna hire security.’

“I did not agree to that,” Castiel frowned at Dean.

‘He can hear us?’ Sam’s ears twitched as he cocked his head to the side.

‘He’s listening through me.  If he stopped touching me he would only get bits from me.’

‘Oh,’ Sam’s tongue lulled out the side of his mouth in grin, ‘hi ya Cas.  Glad you’re okay.’

“Thank you Sam,” Castiel smiled, “you two finish up.  I’m going to go get ready for bed.  No making decisions for me while I’m asleep.”

Castiel scratched Dean behind the ears and went to his apartment.  He grabbed a few things from his linen closet and took them over to Dean’s.  He placed them by the bathtub then went back his place.  He changed for bed and dropped down in the chair in his room.  He had not planned on his life being interrupted.  Castiel knew that he had only to reach out to Gabriel or his mom and they would have  something ready for him in a few days time.  He did not want to hide but he also did not want to risk his family’s well being.  Castiel got up and pulled the old spell book that his grandfather had given him from its hiding spot.  He would take care of it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals! Thanks so much for giving me some of your time as always I appreciate it very much. B/c of mandatory overtime at work updates will be moving to Fridays starting next week and until I can get my Tuesdays back. Also I'm not gonna lie I have so not finished the last few chapters b/c of the 30 day challenge so the ending is up in the air right now. I have two options that I am working with but have not made the decision of which way to go. The ideas are down on paper though. I'll probably decide this weekend. Either way you guys keep on rocking!


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel sat in his room in front of his laptop.  The screen was filled with the camera footage from Dean’s apartment.  Castiel worried his lip and barely blinked when Dean entered his apartment from his classes.  He inhaled and did not let it out as he watched the screen wide eyed.

 

Dean dropped his bag on the table, kicked off his shoes and moved over to the couch where Castiel was curled up with a book.  Castiel marked his place in the book and sat it aside.  Dean eased over him and kissed him without a word.  Castiel moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

“I love coming home to you,” Dean kissed down to his neck and nuzzled him.

“Rough day in class?”

Dean pulled back and eyed Castiel.  He pressed his nose back and inhaled his scent and shrugged.

“Yeah it was a little tough.  Do you have your shields that tight?” Dean kissed him softly under his ear.

“Yes.  I am working on not bleeding into your mind.”

“But I wanted you to see what I was thinking,” Dean chuckled darkly.

“Mmm,” Castiel scooted down so he was on his back, “really?”

“Yeah,” Dean began to work the buttons of Castiel’s shirt loose, “the way I want to lick you open, take my time with you, slowly work you open with my tongue and fingers and then make love to you all night.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulled him down and kissed him roughly.

“You want that?” Dean pulled back and worked Castiel’s shirt off.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Dean shrugged out his outer shirt and pulled the tee shirt over his head then bent back down and kissed Castiel.  Castiel worked his pants off and pushed Dean away so that he could stand.  Dean kicked off his pants and allowed Castiel to pull him to the bedroom.  Castiel climbed on the bed and Dean crawled after him.  Castiel squeaked when Dean nipped at his ankle.  Dean slowly kissed up Castiel’s body and tried to stay calm and take his time like he had said.

Dean flipped Castiel over and spread him open.  Castiel inhaled sharply as Dean prodded at him with his tongue.  Dean licked and kissed Castiel as he humped down on the mattress and little noises escaped him.   Dean worked him over slowly as he had promised.  He pulled back and crawled over to the nightstand.  He pulled open the drawer and grabbed the lubricant.  Dean was three fingers in when the bedroom door flew open.

“Okay that is enough,” Castiel stood in the doorway with an obvious bulge in his pants and eyes wide.

“What the--” Dean pulled his fingers out and jerked around too quick and tumbled off the bed.

Castiel at the door winced as Castiel on the bed whined and panted.  Dean popped up on the other side of the bed and stared between them.  He pointed and his mouth worked though no words came out.

“It is okay Dean.  I had to see if he would be good enough to be mistaken for me.  If he can fool you then he can fool others,” Castiel walked slowly to bed.

“Please.  I need you Dean,” Castiel on the bed looked up at Dean.

“Shh it’s okay Castiel,” Castiel eased on the bed and pulled the other Castiel to him.

Castiel held the fake him in his arms and pressed his mouth over his.

“Oh,” Dean nodded and watched the Castiels, “you jerk him off,” his hand slowly moved over his hip as he watched his husband.

Castiel shot him a look as the other one went still and lay back.  Castiel put the lids of the other him down.  He shook his head but could not stop the smile as Dean stroked himself.

“You are faced with two husbands without your knowledge and your comeback is to touch yourself?” Castiel eyed him.

“Hey,” Dean shrugged, “you smell the same so at some level he is you.  It could be the only chance I get to have a threesome and you get to have sex with yourself.  Lemme go clean up and we can talk.”

Dean stared at the Castiel on the bed a moment before he went to the bathroom.  Castiel checked to make sure that the other was still breathing or the spell would break.  He walked back to the front and waited for Dean on the couch.

“You should just blurt out what the hell this about,” Dean said as he went to the kitchen.

“He’s my double.  I need to be protected but I do not want to be a prisoner here.  He gets to stay here and I have a charm to change my appearance.  It’s old magic.  My grandfather had a spell to bring life to an inanimate object.”

“So that’s, what, a golem?” Dean jerked his thumb to the bedroom while he pulled out chicken to cook, “made of clay like a damn dreidel?”

“Yes in the simplest of terms, that is what he is.  He is my double,” Castiel went to stand by Dean, “I told you I did not want my life to change.  It already has so much.”

“I know baby,” Dean kissed his cheek while he diced the chicken, “you coulda warned me though.”

“I could not.  I had to make sure it was perfect.  If my mate cannot tell the difference then no one will.”

“He doesn’t have your abilities,” Dean pointed out.

“He’ll be in gloves all the time and knows that if it isn’t you or the family to react as if he got a vision.”

“He’s more than a golem.  What did you do?  Just tell me that isn’t a dressed up corpse and I am fine,” Dean placed the oiled pan on the stove.

“I promise that he is not a corpse.”

“Good.  I’ll finish dinner and you can put Pinocchio back in his box.”

“Or,” Castiel closed the space between them, “we could do that thought that you shot at me while I was putting him to sleep.”

“That isn’t your style,” Dean shook his head.

“But it intrigues you and I’ve never thought about a threesome or kissing myself before.”

“I think it would be best if you put him away.  Now when my next rut is here that is an entirely different ordeal,” Dean winked.

“Hm.  I could keep him around for that.”

“Yes.  Yes you should,” Dean nodded enthusiastically.

****

Dean was nervous but said nothing.  The Castiel 2.0 sat with him at the family dinner in public.  Real Castiel was undercover a few tables away.  If he had not signaled Dean he would have thought it was an old man.  Dean had to bite back his smile as they were seated.  They had placed their orders and sat quietly.  Castiel touched Dean softly on the wrist and looked up at him.  Dean smiled and realized that he really could not tell the difference.

“Cas we need to get together this weekend and finish up the final seating arrangements and decorations,” Jess reminded him as she picked at her salad.

“Yes of course.  I have you on my calendar for 14:30 on Saturday.”

“Good.  We’re only three months out.  I am so excited.”

“You should see the crafts room,” Sam teased, “she is very excited about this wedding.  To be honest you’d think it was us getting married.”

“Dean you better come along too.  You can’t make Cas do all the work,” Jess pointed at him with her fork.

“I have already taken the time off from other things.  I knew that I needed to see what you two have gotten up to.”

“Good.  I didn’t want to have to get Sam to hog tie you and bring you over.  He would do it for ruining his favorite pair of jeans.”

“Jeez.  It’s been weeks.  Get passed that,” Dean chuckled.

“Are you wearing a tux Dean?” Jess eyed him expectantly.

“If that is what Cas wants,” Dean smiled over at Castiel.

“I think yes.  Just because Jess has talked me into a tux as well.  If I have to look like a fool then you do as well,” Castiel brushed a kiss to his cheek.

“Alright then.”

“Great!” Jess beamed.

“Classes are over in a few weeks what are plans after?” Michael asked as their food was delivered.

“I will be taking the next semester off since the wedding and honey moon will fall in the time frame.  David Baker has offered to let me work at his branch here to have a few extra hours under my belt.  Cas has opted to take over a few fundraisers so we’ll be working a lot for the communities.  Ya know, work that he can do from home,” Dean answered confidently even though he was worried.

“Sounds good.  You two have been doing very well and using your time wisely.  There haven’t been any more incidents so I am glad to let you have the kids once a week,” Michael replied as he cut into his steak, “on the agreement that you will have at least one guard with you.”

“I accept,” Castiel nodded.

“Eve will be joining us at the house this weekend so I will ask that you two are available after you finish with Jess.”

“Yes of course.  Dean and I will be there.  I have brunch Sunday with hyenas from New York so I will not be able to entertain too late,” Castiel advised as his eyes flicked to the real Castiel.

“Okay then.”

“Daddy,” Timothy tugged as Michael’s shirt, “I have to go potty.”

“I will take you,” Castiel stood.

Dean stood and pushed his chair in so that Castiel could get out.  Dean sat back down and kept his eyes on his plate.  He watched a moment later as his Castiel got up and went to the bathroom.  Castiel and Timothy returned a few minutes later and Dean stood again.  He kept his eyes on the other table and it remained empty.  Castiel touched his hand.

‘He’s going back to the house.’

‘You are very smooth.’

They finished dinner and headed home.  Castiel and Dean knew what to expect but when the others saw Castiel already in the house Michael almost set him on fire and the lights flickered.

“It’s okay,” Dean stood in front of Castiel 2.0.

“What the hell is this?” Michael hands still held flames.

“This is Castiel 2.0,” Castiel smiled, “the answer to your problems.  You worry about security.  He will be seen alone here or out doing errands while I take care of the children,” he pulled a disk shaped stone from his pocket and said a few words, “no one will know.”

“Cool,” Miriam giggled.

“You were in the restaurant,” Rebekah stepped back.

“Yes.  I had to see if 2.0 could get pass the family.  It worked on Dean and I knew if it worked on him and the family that it would fool everyone.  He took Tim to the bathroom and I returned.”

“I never even noticed,” Rebekah walked over and touched 2.0.

“Exactly.”

“It could work.  Though your disguise would have to change,” Sam looked over Castiel, “Mike would never hire an old man.  Try a middle aged woman or a young man.”

“This was just a run.  I agree.  I am working on my other coverage,” Castiel tapped the spell and he returned to normal.

“Castiel,” both turned to Michael, “uh, real Castiel.  I think this will work but the moment that it doesn’t there is no second chance.”

“Understood.  I’m going to go put him back to sleep until he is needed,” Castiel walked over to Castiel and pulled him to his feet.

Castiel led him out to his apartment.

“You did well.”

“Thank you.  Are we to kiss now?” Castiel 2.0 turned to Castiel as they stood in the bedroom.

“Um no.  Where did that idea come from?”

“We kiss Dean before we go to sleep.”

“Dean is our partner, lover, and husband.  We are the same.  We do not kiss.  Now change and get into bed.”

Castiel made a note to make sure he tweaked a few things in 2.0.  Once he had changed he had climbed under the covers and Castiel closed him off with the same touch of lips and words as before.

“Hm I guess that is kind of like a kiss.”

Castiel returned to the house.  He immediately cloaked as he heard raised voices.  He knew that Dean and Sam would still smell him but the others would not now he was there.  It did not stop the conversation.  The wolves wanted him to hear.

“I do not think that you understand,” Michael’s voice was dark and heated.

“I think that you underestimate your brother,” Sam responded.

“Do you have any idea what type of magic it takes to create a modeliumek like that?  You have no inkling of the type of power Castiel had to raise to put life into something.  This is your fault,” Michael directed at Dean.

“Michael calm down,” Rebekah advised as she returned down the stairs.

Castiel was barely out of sight from her.  He swallowed.  Michael knew of the book.  Castiel had not told any of his family when his grandfather had given him the book on his death bed.

“You’ll bring the kids down here if you keep yelling,” Rebekah said.

“Rebekah,” Michael sighed and Castiel could almost see the hand he ran through his hair, “if Castiel is using magic like that without our knowledge what else could he be doing?”

“If his older brother hadn’t made him feel inadequate maybe he wouldn’t have done it.”

“So now it is my fault?”

“Cas has never delved in anything outside of his powers in a very long time.  This is the second time and it was because of you.  Dean and Sam may not know but Jess and I are aware of what Cas is capable of.  We have witnessed the one time he lost control and it was your fault then too.  He hadn’t touched spell work since we were back west.  Years and years ago.  You drove him to it.”

“I,” Michael mumbled and Castiel heard the clink of ice in a glass, “I may have said some things.”

Castiel could not recall a time when he had lost it or used magic before.  Then again there was two years that were gone.

“Why don’t we just calm the fuck down and let Cas do what he wants?  He hasn’t hurt anyone and the mode—whatever has been in the house and around the kids with me and no one noticed.  I think we’ll be fine and if for a moment I think it’s a bad idea then we tell him and it gets destroyed,” Dean reasoned.

“Fine.  If he goes nuclear then it will be on your head.”

“Good.”

‘Now is a good of time as ever to come back.’

Castiel put the mood aside and uncloaked.  He walked back into the room.

“Where are the kids?  I was going to make milkshakes.”

“I put them to bed.”

“I would kill for one of your shakes,” Jess forced a smile.

“Great.”

Castiel let his eyes roam over everyone and Sam and Dean were the only ones that were relaxed.  Castiel nodded and went to the kitchen to make dessert for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad that everyone enjoyed the ice cream social on Wednesday. I did not get the deposit back after that food fight. Next time we'll just do it at my house. Ashley, no making out with Dean while the rest of us watch next time. Anna . . .yeah I know you took Sam's shirt and hid it. And whoever put glitter on Cas' wings, okay not mad it was funny, he's still shaking glitter out. But I'm looking at you Liz. Scott remember to leave the whip at home next time. It isn't that type of party.
> 
> So all of the above is totally made up just in case you thought it was real. Obviously if your name is mentioned it was absolutely . . . on purpose! :) Though my job did do ice cream on Wednesday which makes me believe that someone I work with reads my stories. *squinty eyes* It's all good. I'm in pod 216 at the handicap desk. You should come say hi. Just say 'I love pie and angels' as the code so I know. I'll probably forget the code so maybe just write on a sticky note. Oh that means you'll see my birth name. Don't tell anyone. I dislike it. It's TJ until the day i die!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! I love sharing my time with you. I swear I will finish writing this before I run out of chapters that are already with my beta. I'm going to try anyway. I'll also work on less rambling and shorter notes. though no one probably reads them. See ya next week.


	11. Chapter 11

[Terminology Companion ](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/94631562310/companion-terminology-piece-for-family-retouched)

* * *

 

 

Castiel stood to Dean’s right as a symbol of their unity.  Dean was at the table with a few others from the Communities.  They were in Illinois as part of the Mission for Unity lead by The Cordon.  Dean, Carly, Fatima, Dawn and Jesus sat at the table at the front of the hall.  Jesus represented the lions at the edge of the Cordon’s territory and Dawn represented the vampires in the territory.  Dean was their liaison and political representation.  Castiel joined per request by some of the others that were in attendance. 

Castiel listened and learned more information from the individuals gathered than he had on his own research.  Since Eve was still in town they treated Dean like his birthright entitled him to.  Dean had not liked the gifts that were given and he hated that no one would make eye contact with him except those on the panel.  Castiel sent a pulse of calm to Dean to aid him in relaxing.  Dean took a deep breath as they drew close to the close of the meeting for the day.  Castiel scanned the area and were met with friendly faces mostly.  He swallowed down a yawn and for the umpteenth time he wished he had sent 2.0 instead.  2.0 was tucked away in the bed back home and Castiel was stuck being nice to people he probably would never meet again. 

When they closed the meeting Castiel pulled his gloves from his pocket and rolled them on.  He took a step behind Dean as they moved over to where the refreshments were set up.  Dean greeted everyone that was new and had not been there the night before.  Castiel cupped his hands behind his back and followed behind him and tried not to think of other things he would rather be occupied by.  It had not taken long for him to realize that doing good for the Communities meant politics and he hated politics.  He just wanted to volunteer, donate his time and effort and make changes behind the scenes.  He disliked being the face of a movement.

“Hey there Castiel,” Carly smiled and kissed his cheek, “why the shocked face?”

“I forgot that you’re not American.  Do you still speak Gaelic?”

“Yes,” Carly laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, “what is yer opinion of this?”

“I think that it is an excellent idea and it will make things less difficult when traveling internationally.”

“I agree.  I better go ‘n calm the faes,” Carly rolled her eyes as she heard raised voices.

“Castiel.  It is so very good to meet you,” a vampire woman stopped in front of him with a wide smile.

“You as well.  I hope these talks benefit you and your community,” Castiel repeated the practiced line Dean had told him to use.

“They will but not as much as your wedding.  I am so pleased for you and Dean,” the woman took Castiel’s hand and shook it as she smiled and flashed her fangs.

“Thank you for that,” Castiel glanced around when the woman did not let go of his hand.

“There are lots of people that don’t want you to get married,” she leaned in.

“Yes I know.  We have security for that reason.”

“Don’t worry.  I have people out there taking care of them too,” she winked and scampered off to the refreshment table.

Castiel stood slack jawed as the woman fell into conversation with other people.  Dean made his way over to Castiel and kissed him as he wrapped his arm around him.

“Do you know that vampire?”

“Yeah that’s Martha,” Dean nodded.

“Well I think Martha may have assassins out.  Maybe that’s why it has been so quiet the last two months,” Castiel whispered.

“Really?”

“She said people don’t want us to get married and she was taking care of them.”

“She’s wealthy beyond belief.   She’s probably just paying them off,” Dean sipped his drink as his eyes roamed over the room.

“I will trust you.”

“Castiel,” a sour faced man approached him.

“Hello.  I hope these talks benefit you and your community,” Castiel smiled.

“Oh I am not here for the talks.  I am here to face the man that took my son’s life,” the man frowned deep and lines thickened on his dark skin.

“What?” Dean stepped in front of Castiel.

“You will neva be forgiven.  I don’t care if the othas have forgiven you.  I neva will,” the man spit at Castiel and turned to walk away.

Dean grabbed his arm, “hey you don’t come in here and assault someone.”

“Huh, you must not know,” the man laughed darkly, “let ‘im tell ya what he did,” the man yanked out of his grasp and with a wave of his arm disappeared.

“What the hell?”

Security rushed over too late.

“Cas what was that about?”

“I do not know.”

“Everything okay here?” the security guard asked.

“Yeah thanks Jason.  We’re good.”

“You alright doll?” Dawn asked as she looked around the room.

“Yeah.  Cas and I are gonna go.  We’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“Yeah sure.  Don’t forget it’ll be at the Warehouse tomorrow.”

“Right.”

 

Dean and Castiel were back in their hotel.  Dean added another guard by the door and three outside that walked the hotel.  Castiel had settled in the bathtub to relax and avoid Dean.  Dean called to check in at home.  No one else had been bothered.  Michael was out and did not pick up his mobile phone.  Dean sighed.  He had questions.  It was less than a month to their wedding and it had been too quiet like Dean had thought.

“Dean.  I do not think I am going to be accompanying you tomorrow.  It would be best if I returned home,” Castiel entered the room in a robe; “if I leave tonight I can have the other me here by time you have to meet them.”

“Cas,” Dean touched his face softly; “you’re fine.  That man was crazy.  You have never killed anyone.”

“I did not want to be here anyway.  It is not what I like to do.  I do not want to be involved in the politics.  I want to go out and physically make a difference not just by showing my face.  This is not the life I set out to lead when we did the hand fasting.  I thought that it would be more fulfilling,” Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Baby I need you here.  If you’re not here then I don’t want to be here.  How about we do tomorrow night and then leave?  The other two nights can go on without us,” Dean hugged him close.

“As you wish.”

“I love you too,” Dean smiled and kissed his hair.

****

_Castiel fell back from the punch.  He held his face and looked up at the man that stood over him. Castiel felt the blood as it ran down his face.  He was aware of the other bruises and cuts from the past scuffles with the same man._

_“You’re nothing without me.  If you think your family is going to want you back then you’re wrong.  You belong to me.  You’re useless without me.  I took you in when you ran.  You're 19 and nothing at all to anyone.  You think you’ll be anything without me ya freak?  You can’t tell anyone,” he pulled back and slapped Castiel again, “I ground your abilities.  I am not affected.  I am the only person that you can ever truly be with.”_

_“Please.  Keith.  Please it was just a cup of coffee.  He meant nothing.  Just a friend from class,” Castiel sobbed._

_“Really?  Just a friend.”_

_Castiel huddled over after Keith kicked him in the stomach.  The punches that followed were nothing compared to the fractured ribs._

Castiel sat up in the bed with a start.  He swallowed hard and glanced over at Dean.  Dean sat up with wide eyes as he breathed heavily.

“Who the fuck is Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, commenting and the kudos that you leave. I love spending time with you. I hope everyone had a wonderful week and that you're weekend will be just as great.
> 
> PS. I didn't realize this didn't post last night and it was stuck in drafts sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is talk of abuse but no actual abuse.

Dean shook everyone’s hand and said his goodbyes.  He had called them early the morning that followed to let them know Castiel had fallen ill and they needed to head home.  Dean had followed up the call with one to Eve for a private jet to be scheduled for them.  Dean hugged Dawn and Carly and left them his notes and talking points.

“Sorry to see ya go but ya ‘ave to take care of Castiel,” Carly kissed his cheek and let him go.

“Sorry that it’s short notice.”

“No worries.  Dean get home,” Dawn waved him off.

“Thank you.”

 

They were in the air and Castiel was still quiet.  Dean had had a lot of questions after the shared dream and Castiel had no answers.  It had been a few decades and Castiel could not recall what he had been like at 19.  There were a few years that were foggy and Michael and Gabriel had informed him he had gotten into heavy drug usage and his thoughts were distorted.  Castiel had tried to remember what had happened and it was more than drug induced memory lost.  Castiel felt the veil that had been laid.  The magic was too strong for him to get passed alone.  He said nothing to Dean about it. 

“Can I get you something to drink baby?” Dean smiled easily at him.

Castiel shook his head and stared out the window.

Dean sighed and went back to his book.  He wanted to throw his arms around Castiel and comfort him but the man refused to be touched.  Dean had even shown him the shielding he had put up to make sure they did not bleed into each other too much.  Castiel had just silently shaken his head and wrapped up in his coat.

They landed and headed straight to the house.  Castiel did not bother going to his apartment first.  He walked into the main house and found Michael in the entertainment room with Rebekah which meant the kids were not in the house.  Castiel stood in front the television with his arms crossed and a deep frown.

“Who is Keith?  Why are my memories blocked?”

“Oh dear,” Rebekah picked up the remote and turned off the television.

“What brings up these questions?” Michael asked with a closed off expression.

“I was assaulted while we were in Illinois and I had a nightmare.  So who is Keith?” Castiel’s jaw clinched as he tried to control his emotions.

“Cas?” Dean entered the room as Castiel and Michael had a stare off.

“Dean I think you might want to make yourself busy,” Rebekah jumped up and went to Dean.

“No,” Castiel reached out for Dean, “Dean is my husband and he should hear this too.”

Dean walked over and took Castiel’s gloved hand.

“Take a seat Castiel,” Michael sat up and let the distress show on his face for a moment before he put the blank mask back up.

Castiel and Dean sat down on the couch.  Rebekah made them all a drink from the bar on the side of the room.

“You were about 17 or 18 when you ran away from home.  You had been in a relationship with a guy named Andy.  You forgot your gloves one day and you grabbed his hand.  You found out that he was not faithful and he thought you were a freak but couldn’t break it off because he was scared.  While we were at work you packed a bag and left.  There was a note to us that said you were too much trouble and you wanted to get away.”

“You stopped at my apartment first.  I had no idea at the time you had run off.  Michael and I had broken up temporarily so you knew that I wouldn’t be talking to him,” Rebekah sat a glass in front of both Castiel and Dean.

“You were gone for about two years.  Gabriel saw you out one day.  You worked at the daycare a few blocks from where he had gotten his new offices.  You were loading kids up on the afternoon vans to get them home.  He waited until you were closing.  He saw the bruises.  You told him you had fallen after a bike accident.  He saw the indentions of fingers and drew his own conclusions,” Michael sipped his drink.

“I remember Andy and I remember staying at Rebekah’s but I don’t remember a daycare job,” Castiel’s brow creased as the hum over the memories increased.

“Don’t try to remember it can damage you.”

“What?”

“The spell.  If you try to force the memories it can do permanent damage.”

“Oh.  Is there a way to reverse it?” Castiel took a deep breath and let his nerves calm.

“Yes.  Once I finish I can give you the options, okay?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded and took a gulp of the drink in front of him.

“Gabriel knew that you were lying.  You were too thin and wore long sleeves in the heat.  He watched you for weeks before he said something to me.  Keith was a nightmare.  You guys met at school and you had bumped into him and you saw nothing.  He was a PA as well.  He could cancel out any of our abilities.  He could also adopt them to himself.  He manipulated you into staying with him.  We’re not sure when the abuse started.  When Gabe finally told me I followed you home.  I was coming to visit and I heard you scream.  I melted the lock and came into the apartment,” Michael closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“It’s okay.  I can relay what you told me if you want,” Rebekah took Michael’s hand.

Michael nodded as tears fell.  Castiel was taken aback.  Michael had never cried in front of him before.  It worried him.

“Cas,” Rebekah used her calm voice as she continued, “Keith had sexually assaulted you and when Michael found you he had began to abuse you with a cane.  I never looked at the crime scene photos but I assure you that if Michael had not arrived you would have been in a pine box.”

“You were a mess.  I couldn’t tell where the blood was coming from,” Michael sobbed, “I did not even recognize your face.  Castiel,” he shook as the emotion surfaced, “my baby brother.  It was my fault.  All my fault.  I should have watched out for you.”

“He called me and Jess.  He didn’t want to take you to the hospital but we told him you had to or the sexual assault would be hearsay at best.  Michael shot over a thousand volts into Keith.  The paramedics weren’t sure if he would survive.  It was lucky that the fire had been made dormant or Keith would have fried to death.”

“I still don’t understand why the memories were blocked.  I know that I would have been an emotional wreck but why?” Castiel stared at them.

“That isn’t the end,” Michael took a deep breath, “you healed quickly.  A lot quicker than anyone had ever seen before.  Even for a PA.  You should have had at least six months of recovery and you did it in three.  When you got back on your feet you were out with vengeance in your heart.  You went to grammy and got the number to Aunt Beatrice.  Castiel,” Michael locked eyes with Castiel.

“The type of magic that you summoned.  You should have never dealt with it,” Rebekah lips set in a thin line as she thought her next words over, “Michael had some choice words with you.  You were not thinking right.  Michael fed that anger and vengeance.  You went after Keith.  You leveled an apartment complex.  You used earth magics that had been silenced for generations Castiel.  You embraced them like no one had seen in over a century.  Keith met you head on after that but so did Michael.  Those fires in California that year were worst because you force Michael to unleash his ability at maximum volumes to deal with the situation.  You and Michael killed Keith.  There were several innocent people injured in the process.  That is why it was blocked.  The way you destroyed buildings, almost killed people and took the life of one.  We knew.”

“We knew what it would be like when you recovered.  I had taken lives before and it had hurt the first time.  I knew your mind would not accept your actions.  I went to Grammy and got a spell from her.  Gabriel and I worked weeks to perfect it.  You were in a medicine induced coma until we got it right.  We had to do it for you Castiel.  You could not be broken.  The pain would have killed you.”

“Then you must know I have papa’s book.  That spell you used is most likely in there.  That type of magic is not something that the normal magic users would have their hands on.  It is a rich magic.  Did you think so little of me that you thought I would not be able to cope?” Castiel put the glass down and clinched his fist.

“Castiel,” Michael’s expression hardened for a moment, “you crumbled so many buildings and all for a guy that I almost killed on my own.”

“I do not want to remove the block.  If you feel that it is something that I will be better without.  That does explain why on my resume the daycare has no contact information.  What happened there?”

“We moved east.  While you were in a coma.”

“You uprooted your family for me,” Castiel dropped his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It was just to two of us and Gabriel followed a few years later.”

“This man from last night,” Dean spoke for the first time since he had entered the room, “was he Keith’s father?”

“What happened?” Michael was on alert in an instant.

“A man approached me and yelled about me killing his son.  That’s why we are back.”

“I’ll look into it,” Michael said as he got up to refill his glass.

“I killed a man,” Castiel looked at the floor.

“It was a self defense kill sweetheart,” Dean put his arm around Castiel, “he had abused you for a long time.  You reacted like anyone else would have.  You just happened to have so much more at your disposal than just keying the son of bitch’s car.”

“It was a deserving kill,” Michael sat back down.

“You’re afraid that I will react again in that way,” Castiel met him with a steady gaze.

“Yes.  The way these things have gone on since you guys are fulfilling the prophecy I am afraid that you will lean on the book.  You got the spell for the modeliumek.  You think that I was not aware of where that had come from.  If you are using it for that what else will you use it for,” Michael’s brow creased as he tried to swallow back the rest of the emotion.

“I am of no more danger than I was before.  I am not inclined to run to the book every time that I have an issue.  This just seemed the right way to do it.  I do not want to be exiled from the family Michael.  I cannot allow that to happen,” Castiel swallowed the emotion that threatened to spill over.

Dean hugged Castiel to him and Michael got up and wrapped his arms around them.  They stayed that way for a moment.

“I have something else that I should tell you,” Castiel stood as they let him go, “I can project my thoughts.  That is how Dean and I have been communicating lately.  I can see your thoughts as well as put mine into your mind.  Not like Gabriel with manipulation but my personal voice and thoughts.”

“Oh.  Wow.  That is new,” Rebekah was intrigued.

“Yes.  I figured there were enough secrets.  I wish not to keep anymore,” Castiel left the room and went to the kitchen.

“It’s actually really awesome,” Dean said as they followed him out.   

“So you guys talk that way a lot?” Rebekah asked.

“Yeah I guess.  I use it mostly for, uh,” Dean wished he had not started the thought, “ya know.  Couple stuff.”

“Are you beaming porn into my brother’s head?” Michael smiled through the heaviness of the previous conversation.

“Sometimes much worst,” Castiel smiled as he pulled out things to defrost for dinner, “what time do I need to get the children?”

“They’re due to be dropped off.  That was one of the agreements if they were going out.  The parents of the other kids have to bring them back here.  I think Miri may stay the night at Jacob’s though.”

“Alright.”

“A-are you okay Castiel?” Michael watched him carefully a few minutes later.

“I will be.  I just do not want to dwell on it right now,” Castiel replied in a tone to let Michael know to drop it.

Castiel was left alone in the kitchen to prepare dinner.  Olive and Timothy rushed up to him as soon as they were dropped off.  Castiel smiled and lifted each into his arms and gave them a tight hug.    Uriah and Noah followed a few minutes later.  Castiel had not realized how much he had missed the children the short time he had been away. 

“Go wash up.  Uncle Dean will back in a minute so you have your turn to give him just as much love then we’ll have dinner,” Castiel instructed as he set the table.

The kids scampered away as they chattered loudly.  Michael and Rebekah joined him in the kitchen and helped finish the table.  Castiel saw Dean from the corner of his eye as he pulled the food from the oven.  There was a thunder of tiny footsteps as the kids rushed back down to greet him.  Castiel watched Dean’s face fill with utter joy as lifted Timothy into his arms.  The kids adored him and Dean returned the emotion.

As they sat around the table while Castiel placed the dishes in the center he observed them.  There were multiple conversations going at once and they all were happy.  Castiel knew he could never live without his family.  He would do everything in his power to find that man and make sure he left him alone.  Castiel had glimpsed a protection spell he could lay over their home to make sure they were protected.  He thought back to the information that Michael had told him and he thought against the use of magic for the time being.  Castiel put a smile on as he took his place across form Dean.  Dean smiled up at him; his eyes caught the light just right and seemed to sparkle as he talked with Uriah.  Castiel returned his smile.  He would do anything to protect his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is wrapping up! I have the final chapters mapped out. I, uh, got distracted and may not have started them yet. Which means I better go since I don't have next weeks done yet and need to be get it to my beta by Sunday. Thanks so much for giving me a little bit of your time. Have a fantastic day!


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel 2.0 went down as the bullet tore through his side.  He was back on his feet without hesitation.  He dodged the next three shots.  He took another to the arm before he had a chance to grab the gunman.  Castiel 2.0 twisted the man’s arm and pulled the gun from his hand.  He tossed the gun aside and slammed the man into the nearest wall.  The man let out a shout as Castiel 2.0 twisted his arm behind his back.

“Who sent you?”

“I’ll never tell,” the man reasoned through gritted teeth.

“Do you think that I cannot find out?” Castiel 2.0 wiggled his gloved fingers, “one touch and I know all and then I will finish you.”

“No you won’t.  That isn’t your style,” the man chuckled.

“Drastic times call for drastic measures,” Castiel 2.0 pulled him back and slammed him into the wall again, “do I need to repeat my question?”

“I can’t.  I just can’t.  He’ll kill me.”

“ _I_ will make you wish you were dead,” Castiel 2.0 whispered, “I am getting married in three days.  I need no additional stress.”

“He won’t let you get married.  Why do you think I’m here?”

“Are there more of you?”

“Endless numbers.”

Castiel 2.0 held the man in place and scanned the corridors that connected the stores of the mall.  They were empty and the cameras were angled away.   The gun shots had been muffled by the repressor and had drawn no attention but Castiel 2.0 knew that he was safe.  Castiel 2.0 kicked the bend of the man’s knee and he fell to his knees.  Castiel 2.0 gripped him expertly.

“I gave you a chance.”

“This isn’t like y--” the man’s lifeless body dropped at Castiel 2.0’s feet.

“Exiodum presicio,” Castiel’s voice rang up the corridor.

Castiel 2.0 turned and the life drained from his eyes before he could focus on Castiel.  Castiel pulled out his mobile.

“Dean.  I found him.  The loading corridors for the shops behind,” Castiel looked around, “the toy store.”

Castiel hung up the phone and went to Castiel 2.0 with his lips in a tight line and brow creased.  He used his finger tips to close his eyes.  Castiel looked around him to the man crumpled on the ground.  Castiel sighed as he checked the bullet wounds on 2.0.  They would be hard to repair but they were fixable.

“Hey,” Dean rounded the corner a few minutes later, “holy shit,” he eyed the body.

“Yes.  We have a problem,” Castiel agreed.

“Michael is just around the block,” Dean pulled out his phone and called him, “exactly that’s what we need.  Thanks.”

“What will Michael be able to do?” Castiel tilted his head as he watched Dean go through the man’s pockets.

“What Michael does best,” Dean grinned, “this was definitely a hit,” he showed him the picture of Castiel from the man’s pocket, “wow.  On the back it shows how much he got paid.  I think I may need to keep you underground.  He got paid over a million dollars Cas,” Dean chuckled as he pulled out the contents of the man’s inner jacket pocket, “fuck,” his smile dropped.

“What is it?”

The lights flickered and then they heard a minor explosion.

“Shit we gotta go.  The backups will kick on in like three minutes.”

“Michael blew the power,” Castiel nodded.

“Security cameras and a dead body do not mix,” Dean shoved what he had found into his pocket and lifted the man over his shoulder, “reactivate him and put on your disguise.”

Castiel followed directions and they headed out the back loading doors.  Michael was there with the van.  The back faced the doors and Dean dropped the body in and they piled in and left the scene as quickly as possible.  Castiel deactivated 2.0 and got comfortable in the backseat. 

“What the hell happened?” Michael asked disgruntled as Castiel deactivated 2.0.

“He was out shopping and someone attacked.  I was a few streets over in disguise picking up the costumes for the plays.  When he gets in danger it sends an alarm to me.  Dean met me here.  He killed the assassin.”

“Great so we have a dead body in the back of the car.  Alright.  I know where we need to go.”

“Have you done this before?” Castiel met Michael’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“I have done things that needed taken care of.  It wasn’t always this good of a life for PAs Castiel.  You fail to forget that we are not as close in age as we appear.  Things were different before you were born.”

“Okay Ayers we can get to this discussion later.  I would like to make it to wherever we’re going without getting pulled by the cops since we have a dead body in the back,” Dean interjected.

“Right.  I’ll call Jess to get the kids,” Castiel pulled out his phone.

 

Michael drove passed the city limits sign.  Dean and Castiel looked at each other.  Michael glanced at them as he sped up a little. 

“I’m going to need you to close your eyes,” Michael said a few minutes later.

“What?”

“I can blindfold you if you prefer,” Michael advised as he slowed to pull over.

“No.  We’ll keep our eyes shut.”

Fifteen minutes passed before Michael let them open their eyes.  He was already out of the van and headed to a trailer.  Michael tapped on the door and a dark skinned man opened it.  He embraced Michael with a smile.

“Gordon.  This is my brother Castiel and his husband Dean.”

“I’ve seen the tabloids.  Nice meeting you,” Gordon nodded.

“We have a disposal need,” Michael gave him a knowing look.

“Human, were or vampire?”

“Human.”

“Gimme a sec,” Gordon went back in and grabbed a set of keys, “lot 44,” he tossed the keys to Michael.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.  I’ll have coffee ready when you get back.”

“You two stay here with Gordon.  I’ll be back.”

“Should I leave him in the van?” Castiel whispered.

“Yes.  We do not need any questions raised.”

“Alright.”

Castiel followed Dean and Gordon into the trailer.  Castiel looked around the trailer and realized it was just an office set up and not for living.  It was spacious and welcoming with neutral colours.  Castiel sat beside Dean on the plush couch and Gordon went to the tiny kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm that he had lifted from the man’s pocket.  He hoped it was a mistake.  With all his heart he hoped it was a mistake.

“What is that you have there?” Castiel asked as he watched Dean fiddle with the charm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets revealed who is actually behind all the violence toward Castiel. Radicals are still responsible for the rumors, slander and non-violent hate toward Castiel and Dean. The violence was arranged or instigated from an outside force close to home. Also the introduction of part of the Winchester's pack.

“I am hoping that I am wrong,” Dean flipped the object in hand over and over, “the last time that I saw a crystal with this emblem in it was over a decade ago,” he handed it to Castiel.

Castiel gasped.  He recognized the emblem from his research into Dean’s background.

“On my grandfathers stationary,” he sighed, “it could only mean one thing.”

“Your grandfather wants me dead,” Castiel swallowed hard and stared at the crystal.

“It means that I am going to have to do the one thing I told you that I wouldn’t do.”

“Take up your title,” Castiel turned his gaze to Dean.

“Exactly.”

“Why would he want me dead?” Castiel handed the crystal back to Dean.

“That is something that I will be finding out soon,” Dean pulled his phone out and dialed his brother, “hey Sam.  I need a pack meeting at my apartment tonight.  Yeah I know.  The wedding may not be happening so I don’t give a damn how busy everyone is.  Every member that is in driving distance.  Tonight at eight.  I have a few things to handle before then.  Thanks.”

“Dean what are you thinking?” Castiel tried to read him.

“Coffee is ready guys is you want some,” Gordon walked back to them.

“Thanks,” Dean stood and went to the coffee maker.

“How long have you known my brother Gordon?” Castiel inquired as he looked around the trailer.

“Michael and I go back about thirty years or so,” Gordon sat down across from Castiel.

“Do I even want to know what this place is?”

“Probably not,” Gordon nodded.

“If I needed to get a new identity in 24 hours could you make that happen?” Dean asked as he sat back down.

“Depending on what you needed.  What type of papers?”

“Driver’s licenses, passports and a marriage license,” Dean met Gordon’s eyes.

“Yeah.  It wouldn’t be cheap.”

“That’s fine.  Money is not an issue.”

“Dean?” Castiel turned to him.

“If things do not go as planned this evening I am getting us out of here.  I don’t have the connections that are loyal enough not to let something slip.  Gordon is someone your brother trust so I trust him because your brother doesn’t trust anyone,” Dean sipped his coffee.

“I start on the paperwork now,” Gordon moved back across the trailer to his desk.

“Thank you.”

 

Once back on the main road Michael switched with Castiel.  Castiel drove and remained quiet as Dean and Michael talked details.  They did not tell Michael of what had come to light with the crystal.  They knew that Michael would call off the wedding before they finished the sentence.  Dean did advise him of the pack meeting. 

“But mom I’m 14 now,” Miriam exclaimed as they walked in the door.

“14 and not 18 so I still have a say.”

“Ugh!  This isn’t fair,” Miriam stormed passed them with a trail of lights as she stomped upstairs.

“Everything alright dear?” Michael asked.

“Your daughter thought that she would be able to go on a date without me finding out,” Rebekah sighed, “you look like hell.  What happened?”

“We’ll discuss it later.  I’m going to take a shower,” Michael headed upstairs.

“I will go put him back in the apartment and start repairs,” Castiel ushered 2.0 to the side door.

“Did I miss something?” Rebekah asked concerned.

“I’ll let your husband fill you in.  I better go get my apartment straight.  The pack will be here tonight.”

Castiel was glad that Dean did not tell his sister-in-law.  Castiel showered with 2.0 to clean him.  Once they were both dried off he lay him out in front of his altar.  He pulled the pieces from the box beside the altar.  He placed the extra flesh like substance on the altar.  Castiel lit a few candles and spoke the enchantment over them.  He slowly pulled the bullets out and applied the patch mixture then sealed it.  Castiel sighed and let 2.0 lay in front the altar.  He recited the final enchantment and left 2.0 to rest.

 

Castiel pushed opened the door to Dean’s apartment and was greeted with several new faces.  They all turned and waved.  Castiel made a beeline to Dean.  Sam nodded and took his place on Dean’s other side.

“I call this pack meeting to order now that we’re all here.  I think introductions are due.  Castiel you know my brother and Kate.  There are the newlyweds Garth and Bess, Madison, Jason and Talia.  Mom and dad are on their way here from out of state for the wedding so they couldn’t be here.  To be honest that’s probably best.  Everyone this is my mate Castiel.  No shaking hands as we discussed before.”

“Hello,” Castiel smiled.

“Hey there.”

“So what’s with the emergency meeting?” Jason asked as he tied his dark hair back in ponytail.

“Castiel is the security up?” Dean looked around.

“Yes.”

“There is a high risk security issue.  I have just been made aware of,” Dean pulled the crystal from his pocket, “that my grandfather is trying to assassinate my mate,” he dropped the crystal in the middle of the floor.

“What the hell?” Sam jumped up and yanked the crystal into his hand.

Everyone began to talk at once.  Castiel gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze.  Dean cleared his throat and everyone went quiet.

“Why would the Prince of Black Briar want Castiel dead?” Madison frowned as she took the crystal from Sam.

“Your guess is as good as mine.  I had to dispose of the first assassin.  Right now our plans are to keep going on as if we do not know to keep Samuel from knowing.  Obviously wedding is the root cause.  After the hand fasting it was calm.  It did not start up until the wedding plans had begun,” Dean took a deep breath, “there have been a total of five incidents then the killer today.  This was the first one with a gun.  It escalated the closer we got to the wedding day.”

“Why the hell is Samuel so against this?” Sam’s hands clenched repeatedly, “it could only bring happiness.”

“Uh, you guys are aware that your great grand dad is ill?” Talia mentioned.

“What?”

“Yeah.  I’m shocked Eve did not say anything to you.  Ya know, she may not know yet.  My cousin Jenny sent me a message letting me know that the King was ill and they are not sure if he is going to make it.  With your bloodline the next for the throne is not necessarily the next in title.  Samuel the eldest has named Dean as his heir.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Dean has to be married in order to take the throne.  Right now Dean does not claim his title so it could fall to the prince or Sam.  They are the namesake of Samuel the eldest.  Sam has no interest.”

“So grandfather is trying to do away with Dean’s spouse.”

Dean gave a dark laugh, “Samuel is an idiot.  I would have turned it down.  I am taking up my title.  It is because of this mess that I am taking up the title.  I need the power and money to get what I need.  If he had just left us alone,” he shook his head.

“Are you sure about this information?” Garth turned to Talia.

“Jenny has never been wrong.  She sent me the message by carrier and it was coded.  I thought that this was what the meeting was about.”

“Golly.  What are we gonna do Dean?”

All heads turned to him.

“I can’t make this decision for the pack because the rest of us are not here.  We do not make decisions without speaking together as one voice.”

“Dean,” Kate cut in softly, “you’re our leader whether you believe it or not.  Your opinion is always solid.  We will follow your example.”

“She’s right,” Jason nodded, “I was an outcast from the pack I grew up in and you accepted me no questions asked.  We are a family even though no blood is shared.  We will fall in step behind you.”

“Yeah,” Madison agreed.

“They’re not wrong,” Bess took Garth’s hand as a show of unity and support.

“I want to bring Samuel to his knees.  He has done wrong by the Campbell name.  My mother has done her best to maintain the positive aspect of the line but it’s harder when you have an ass like Samuel sullying it.”

“Well Marquis of Davenport,” Sam grinned, “let’s make it happen.”

“You’ll have to call Eve.  She is the highest ranking member of your bloodline that is here.  She will have to be the one to induct you into the title officially,” Castiel stated.

“The wedding is postponed,” Dean added, “instead we’ll have everyone here as a party for me taking the title.  That way no plans have to change and there will still be a gathering.  Someone let it slip to Becky.  It’ll be worldwide by midnight.”

“I am supposed to call about set up for the ceremony so I’ll let it slip that the ceremony is off but we’re still doing the party,” Kate advised.

“Great.  Samuel is not coming to America so we have to make a plan.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Talia smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is near. I ended up breaking the final two chapters into smaller chunks for two reasons. 1. my betas only have so much time to give to me in a week and 2. I figured a 10k word finale would be insane. Okay it's not 10k words but they were super long. Next week's chapter will be the last part of the second to last chapter. I'm not sure yet how many pieces I am splitting the finale into.
> 
> As always thanks a bunch for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been edited yet. I wanted to get it out this week and not be any later than I already am.

Dean handed the envelope to Gordon and took the packet from him.  Dean got back in the car and Castiel started the car and they headed back to the house. 

“Do you still think that we are going to have to leave?” Castiel asked.

“I honestly don’t know.  Since we’ve changed the idea of spreading the word about the wedding being off I don’t know how well this is going to work.”

“Samuel still thinks that we are getting married and you’re taking your title so he will most likely be headed here,” Castiel glanced over to Dean.

“No.  Samuel will stay in Black Briar.  He will want to make sure he is far away when things happen.  That is what we’re counting on.  He has to have an alibi if anything happens.”

“Dean I hope that you are right.  I do not like putting the children in harm’s way.  If he is as ruthless as you say what makes you think that he will not use them against us?” Castiel glanced at Dean.

“Because if he did all hell would break loose.  My mother and father may not be a violent type but if they hurt any part of the family my parents will rain down on them.  There will be a pack war.  Our pack will back us no matter what and slaughter his.  We are trying to avoid bloodshed at all cost.”

“I know but I am still worried.”

“I know.  Baby it will be alright.”

“If you say so.”

 

Castiel checked on Timothy in the bathtub and made sure he was safe before he jogged down the hall to make Olive was in the shower in the other bathroom.  Castiel went back with Timothy to finish his bath.

“Uncle Cas are you and Uncle Dean having the second wedding because daddy got mad?” Timothy asked as Castiel dried him off.

“Something like that,” Castiel smiled, “plus we wanted to make sure the rest of the family was here.  You know the first time it was small just for us.  Now we have everyone here.”

“Is Grandpa Ayers gonna be here?”

“Yes of course.  Grandpa and Grandma will be here this evening.”

“Awesome.  He always brings the best gifts,” Timothy giggled as Castiel handed him his pajamas.  

“That he does,” Castiel chuckled, “alright into bed buddy.  Dean will be by in a few to read you your story.”

“Love you Uncle Cas,” Timothy threw his arms around Castiel and hugged him then got back under the covers.

“Love you too.”

Castiel left his room and headed to check on the others.

“Olive is just finishing her shower, Miriam is on her call with Jacob about something to do with the ceremony, Noah is finishing an email to a friend overseas, Uriah is ready for his bedtime story from you since I don’t do the voices right, and I am exhausted,” David met him in the hall with the book tucked under his arm for Timothy.

“Great,” Castiel kissed his cheek and headed to Uriah’s room.

All the kids were in bed and Michael and Rebekah hadn’t returned from their date night yet.  Dean and Castiel settled in the den.

“Talia sent over the names and pictures that she was able to dig up.  She said she will be able to get the plan done from her end and make sure we’re safe.  Thanks for telling her about Castiel 2.0.  It’s gonna help a lot.”

“I suppose it will.  I just don’t want them showing up here.  If they come after me fine but do not endanger my family.”

“I know.  I am gonna protect you no matter what Cas,” Dean gave him a squeeze.

“I just,” Cas froze and looked into Dean’s eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean kissed him softly.

“I said it,” Castiel grinned.

“Yes you did but you show it all the time,” Dean snuggled into him.

“It felt amazing to say.”

“I know.  It was the same when I first said it too.”

“I like the way it feels.”

“Good.”

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Castiel whispered and he allowed Dean to pull him in closer.

“Yes,” Dean mumbled.

“We’ll be married.”

“Don’t even think about panicking.  It is way too late for that baby,” Dean kissed his neck.

“Your rut is next week.  We have to make sure that we’re prepared for that as well,” Castiel tilted his head.

“Yes.  We will be fine.”

Dean’s phone began to buzz.  He groaned and let Castiel go to get up and grab it.

“Hello?” Dean listened intently, “what?  No.  Not this.  Never this.  Okay.  Thanks for the heads up.  No just send out the alert.  Okay.  We’ll handle it.  Thanks again.”

Castiel sat up and watched Dean as he finished up the call.  Dean stood stiffly as he placed another call.  Dean slipped into a language that Castiel was not familiar with.  Castiel felt the wave of fear wash from Dean.  Castiel swallowed and stood quickly.

“Ciao,” Dean turned to Castiel with a pinched brow.

“What is it?”

“Samuel has left Europe.  He was last seen getting off a flight in Richmond International this afternoon,” Dean watched Castiel closely.

“That means the plans do not matter,” Castiel’s eyes danced back and forth as he tried to organize a plan B in his mind.

“Castiel we are getting on a flight.  You grab the bags and I’ll meet you at the getaway car.  It’s got a full tank,” Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him to the back door, “I have to grab something I stashed.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulled out of his grip, “we cannot run.  If we run then it will never stop.  I will not live my life that way.”

“Baby please,” Dean pleaded as his brow knit in fear.

“I am worried but I am not scared.  You will not allow anything to happen to me and I will not go down without a fight.”

“I didn’t get those IDs for any other reason.  I need you to be safe.  I will not be able to focus if you’re in danger.  I will follow in two days.  They’ll be looking for a couple travelin’ together.  If you take the jet and I take a commercial they will never know.  We already talked about it remember?  I ain’t losing you Castiel,” Dean stared at Castiel.

“There is a safe house in the next town we can stay there.  I am getting married tomorrow.  I will not let this jerk stop me.  After that then we can go wherever you would like.”

“Castiel,” Dean’s face turned stern, “you will listen to me.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow as Dean’s wolf authority bled into his tone.  Castiel knew if he had been a wolf he would have bowed and submitted to Dean when the tone leaked but he wasn’t.

“Excuse me.  You must have mistaken me for someone else,” Castiel crossed his arms, “I agreed to the plan because it put you at ease.  I will not run.”

“I thought that you wanted to protect your family.”

“I will protect them.  Dean.  If he is already in the state you think that he does not have eyes on us already?” Castiel walked to the kitchen.

“He probably does.  Talia has the other you so we can’t even send out a decoy.  Unless,” Dean pulled his phone from his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Hey Talia,” Dean paced the room as he talked, “yeah.  We’re not running.  I’ll explain later.  Right now I need you to take the Castiel that you got and go out somewhere.  Anywhere that’s public.  I need to draw them away so that we can get out of the house.  Right.  Thanks.  I’ll call when we’re safe.  It’ll be an unknown number.  Thanks.  I owe you.”

“Well?”

“Turn off the lights.  We’re going to bed.  Stay away from the windows.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean for a moment before he went to the panel and turned off the lights.  They went to the guest room he had stayed in and waited.

Awhile later they heard Michael and Rebekah return.  Castiel sent Michael a text and they entered the darkened room.

“What the hell is going on?  A town car tore away from the other side of the street and sped off as we pulled up,” Michael asked as he produced a small flame in his hand.

“Samuel landed in Richmond today.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.  I have Talia making a diversion.  We’re gonna go to a safe house,” Dean whispered.

“Why aren’t you heading to the airport like we discussed?” Michael turned to Castiel and gave him a knowing look.

“I am getting married tomorrow.  We have not spent this money and time for nothing.  I have a safe house that is set up and no one will know about it.  I have charms that I have made to disguise us and we will leave shortly.  How many times have I advised you that I did not want to have my life changed?  I will not let this man change it.”

“He is trying to kill you.  This isn’t some protest or scheduling error,” Rebekah exclaimed, “you could die.”

“If it is my time then so be it.  I would rather he get me than take you or the kids.  If he thinks I am still in the city then he will leave you alone.  If I disappear then there is the risk of him using you to get to me,” Castiel gave his point of view.

“You have always been so hard headed,” Michael shook his head, “fine.  You better get out of here.”

Dean and Castiel grabbed their go bags and activated the charms.

“Really?” Rebekah giggled.

“Who else would be leaving as a couple?” Castiel smiled back at her with her face.

“I guess you’re right.  Our keys are by the door.  You should take our car if you’re going to be us,” Michael hugged his brother to him, “you be safe and I will see you tomorrow.  Becka does all the driving so you should drive.”

“Of course.  I _will_ see you tomorrow.”

 

Castiel cut the lights as they pulled up to the cabin.  Dean got out and scented the air.  No human or werewolf scents other than he and Castiel.  He looked over to Castiel and smiled.  Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t be able to see him but it was worth it.  Dean grabbed the bags and followed Castiel into the cabin.

“It is completely off the grid here,” Castiel advised as he lit a lantern, “there is indoor plumbing though.  I made sure of that.  The solar panels were due for while we were gone.  I wanted to make sure there was electricity for us.  I wanted this to be our getaway.  I purchased it in cash under a different name and everything so no one knows about it.”

“Castiel this is perfect,” Dean replied as he looked around, “how many bedrooms?”

“Three.  It is a little chilly in here.  I can light the fire place if you would like.  The master bedroom has a fireplace as well.”

“You put something to eat together and I will get the fireplace in the bedroom lit.  There is food here right?” Dean glanced over to Castiel.

“Yes.  I made sure that there was a stocked cupboard.  I figured this would be where we would spend after we got back from the secret honeymoon that you will not tell me about,” Castiel went to the kitchen area.

“What other plans did you have for this place?” Dean yelled from the bedroom.

“I figured we could spend your ruts here.  That way we are not limited in how loud we can be and no one will be the wiser to us.  It would give us privacy,” Castiel called back.

“Sounds like a plan.  Where do you want to live after we get married?  Do you want to build a place or buy something?”

“What?” Castiel froze.

“After we’re married,” Dean walked back up the hall, “where do want to live?”

“What do you mean?”

“Cas,” Dean eyed him, “you don’t think we’re living in your brother’s backyard forever do you?”

“No.  I just never thought that we would move so quickly.”

“Of course we are.  We’re gonna be a married couple.”

“Right,” Castiel turned and put sandwiches together silently as he felt Dean’s eyes on him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“If you don’t want to move we don’t have to.”

“I guess we should.”

“Yes.  We can talk about it after the wedding.  Right now I am just glad that you’re safe and here with me.  I am panicking a little.  My grandfather hasn’t been to America since I was little.  The fact that he’s out to get you isn’t making me happy.  I am a little scared baby,” Dean looked up with a frown.

“I know.  Let’s not talk about it.  It will just make me upset.  I’ve got to go turn on the propane for the heater and light it so we can have a hot shower.  I love you and I am not going to give you up so easily.  You call Talia and I will see you in bed.”

“Yes love.”

Castiel kissed him then went to light the water heater.  Castiel listened as he spoke to Talia and thought about the second call that he had earlier.  Dean had not said who it was or what it was about.  Castiel sighed and finished up.  He changed for bed and made sure the gate was secured around the fireplace. 

Dean crawled in bed and the fire crackled as they wrapped in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to rewrite let me change a few things so I did end up breaking up the last part of the story. But you are right around the corner from the end! Thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: some light violence. Most gore and destruction is implied. I promise it is not graphic at all. I pulled back with this.

The scene was utter chaos.  Groomsmen rushed from room to room making sure everyone in the wedding party was ready while Jess yelled orders over the bustle to the caterers.  The flowers were rearranged for a fifth time by Mary and Nevia, Castiel’s mother, gave directions to the ushers.  Sariel checked over the groomsmaids dresses and the flower girl’s hair.  Sam shuffled through everyone to the room where Dean finished getting dressed.

“Big brother it is like a mad house out there,” Sam collapsed on the chair opposite Dean.

“ _I’m_ getting married.  I’m getting _married_.  I’m _getting_ married,” Dean stared at the mirror without really seeing himself.

“Yes.  Yes you are,” Sam chuckled.

“What the hell?  I’m not ready for this.”

“Dean, you and Cas have been committed to each over for over six months.  You two have already done a hand fasting and this is just for appearances and to enhance your union,” Sam reassured him.

“Yeah.  Yeah you’re right,” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“Of course I am.  I’ve already been through this.  Remember you kept me from jumping out the window and running away.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “you hand one leg out the window and a grip on the tree branch.  Your face was ghost white.  I’m not gonna do that.”

“Good.”

“Sam,” Dean turned to his brother.

“Yeah?”

“I’m,” Dean grinned, “getting married.”

“That’s the spirit.”

 

Castiel smiled at his reflection and adjusted his tie.  Gabriel walked through the door and handed him his boutonnière.  Gabriel just stood silent as Castiel pinned it in place.  Their eyes met in the mirror and they gave each other a watery smile.

“Don’t you dare,” Gabriel choked out.

“I’m trying not to,” Castiel swallowed the sob back.

“You look amazing.  I’m glad you went with the charcoal with the blue tie.  It makes your eyes pop.  Dean is going to have an orgasm when he sees you,” Gabriel reached into his pocket, “here.  Something old.”

“I’m not a bride or traditional,” Castiel turned to him.

“Gram wanted you to have it on your wedding day.”

“It’s,” Castiel felt the sting of tears, “papa’s pocket watch.  I thought he was buried with it.”

“Nope.”

“Thank you,” Castiel hugged Gabriel as his closed his hand around the watch.

“She wanted to be here but she couldn’t do the traveling.  She sends her best wishes.  We’re videoing it for her.”

“I’ll go see her while we’re traveling,” Castiel fixed the watch on to himself.

“You should.  She’d like that.”

“Alright boys,” Jess poked her head in the door, “time to split up.  Gabriel you need to get out here and walk Sariel up the aisle.  Cas you look hot.  I’ve got a guard outside the door so no one is getting in here.”

“Thank you Jess.”  

Castiel looked in the mirror again to make sure his hair was as tamed as it was going to get.  He took a few deep breaths as he listened for the music.  There was a tap on the door.  He closed his eyes and swallowed down the giggles that threatened to rise.  He walked over to the door and opened it.

“You ready son?” Lex asked with a smile.

“Yes dad.”

Castiel followed his father out to the double doors.  The moment washed over Castiel and the anxiety began to show its ugly head.  Lex looped his arm in Castiel’s and gave him a comforting pat and leaned in.

“It’s going to be okay son.  You love this man.”

Castiel smiled and gave a nod.  The music changed and they stepped into the room.  All heads turned and Castiel felt the love and adoration that filled the room.  His family and friends were there to support him.  His eyes scanned the crowd as he made his way up the aisle to ‘ _Arrival of the Queen of Sheba_ ’.  He had picked it because it was upbeat and he did not want to use the wedding march.  Lex added a bounce to his step so Castiel followed and everyone began to laugh as they danced their way to the altar. 

When Castiel’s eyes fell on Dean his mouth went dry.  He remembered his dad handing him off to Dean and Garth spoke but he was lost in Dean.  Dean’s eyes shown with emotion and stood out because of the green tie that accompanied his jet black suit.  Castiel had known Dean was attractive but something about the well fitted suit did something to him.  He grabbed Dean pulled him in for a kiss.  The audience laughed and cheered.

“Hey now,” Garth laughed, “we’re not at that part yet you two.  When you asked me to officiate the I knew you two would be trouble.”

“Sorry,” Castiel blushed.

“Yeah,” Dean ducked his head and licked his lips.

“More trouble than you ever expected,” a voice called from the back of the room.

Heads turned to the doors.  Samuel stood with two wolves on each side of him.

“How’s the sayin’ go?” Samuel lifted the revolver and aimed at Castiel, “if you want something done right do it yourself.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he heard the safety clicked off.  Garth yanked Castiel as Dean changed.  Castiel stumbled back and saw the bullet whiz by his shoulder.  Sam, Dean, Talia and Kate had changed and left the altar space.  Their clothes tattered and torn lay in piles where they had once stood.  Castiel wasn’t sure where the other wolves that aided Samuel had come from but the fight was on.  Garth dragged Castiel to the back of the room and to a side door.

“No.  I have to go back.  I have to help,” Castiel struggled.

“We discussed this Castiel.  We have to get you safe.”

Castiel watched as Jess called upon her powers and threw lightning and shoved wind at those that tried to make it passed the others.  His family.  He panicked but saw the kids escape out the other side door.  Miriam blinded the man that had tried to grab them and Noah swung a chair that knocked the guy back.  Castiel went with Garth once he saw the kids were safe.

“I don’t think so,” a man rushed around the corner after them.

Garth shifted in midair as he leapt toward the man.  His teeth clamped down on the man’s arm and he yanked his arm which caused him to drop the gun.  Garth wasted no time as he broke the man’s wrist then ripped open his throat.  He turned with a bloody muzzle and trotted over to Castiel.  Castiel touched him behind the ears.

‘If anything happens to me you will take this corridor all the way down.  Then hang a left and there will be a suit of armor.  You lift his right greave and it will open a door to a tunnel.  You go half way to the end.  Then take a right, then a left and there will be a vehicle waiting for you right outside the door.  It has money, a go bag and it is most everything proof.  You drive until the phone rings and follow the directions given to you.  You understand?’

“Yes.”

They headed down the corridor only to be met again.  Two men blocked their path.  Garth took one and the other advanced on Castiel.  Castiel automatically fell into a defensive stance.  He blocked the first punch but couldn’t counter the hook that followed.  Castiel moved with the flow of the punch and grabbed the man’s arm.  Castiel twisted the man’s arm and kicked him hard in the shin.  They tumbled to the ground when the man lost his balance and grabbed Castiel.  Castiel immediately rolled the man over began to rain down punches and elbows.  The man defended as best he could but Castiel was efficient with each blow.  The man finally stilled under him.  Castiel turned when there was a pull on his blazer. 

Castiel stood and he and Garth raced down the hall.  Garth slowed when Castiel 2.0 popped out a room.  Garth paused and growled at him.

“No it’s okay.  It’s something I made,” Castiel replied, “this is perfect.  He is dressed identical to me.  Dean must have brought him for this reason.  Take him the other way and I will continue on.”

‘You sure?’ Garth leaned against Castiel.

“Yes.  He cannot die no matter how much he gets damaged.  I will be safe.”

Garth nodded and Castiel 2.0 went with Garth in the opposite direction.  Castiel pulled the charm from his pocket and activated it.  He felt the magic flow over him.  He closed his eyes and pictured the men that had attacked them.  His image shifted to match their outfits as he ran down the corridor.

Castiel arrived at the armor without interference.  He knelt down to lift the greaves when a man rushed around the corner.  He froze.

“Did you see them?  It was reported they were headed down this way,” the man looked around the hall.

“No I just came from the way you did.  They are probably the other way.  I’ll stay here.  You force them back down this way.”

“Great idea.  Samuel did not pay us enough to deal with the Winchesters and Ayers houses in close quarters.  That Michael took out like six of us.”

“Amen to that.  Maybe we can ask for more when this over.”

“Let’s hope we survive,” the man ran down the hall in the direction Castiel had just come from.

Castiel waited a minute before he lifted the greaves.  The suit of armor slid to the side and a tunnel appeared.  Castiel jogged down the hall and tossed the used charm away.  He returned to himself.  As he moved down the tunnel torches on the side lit.  He did not take time to question it.  He followed the directions that Garth had given him and arrived at a door.  Castiel took a moment to catch his breath then pushed the door open.  There was an armored military vehicle there.  He had not expected that.  He was glad that it was small and coloured to pass for a jeep.  He got in and the keys were already in the ignition.  He checked the backseat then started it up.

Castiel followed the underground tunnel until it ended.  A large section of wall shifted and he drove through the passage.  Castiel tried not to think about what may or may not have happened at the wedding.  His wedding.  He sighed.  Suddenly the GPS started and followed the directions on it and headed to the highway.  Castiel glanced at the phone in the cradle on the dash and prayed it would ring soon.

Castiel had been on the road for twenty minutes before the phone rang.  It automatically picked up with the wireless connection.

“Castiel?” a British voice asked.

“Yes.”

“Fantastic.  This is Balthazar of House Equinox.  Sorry it took some time to get to you.”

“Balthazar.  You were in the audience at the wedding.  How is everything?  My family?”

“We don’t have time to chat dear.  You need to follow the GPS.  It is going to lead you to the next vehicle.  You have to switch vehicles for your safety.  You will grab the bag and get into the new car.  We believe you were not followed but we would like to make sure you’re safe alright?”

“Yes of course.”

“Great.  When you switch vehicles you will have a helicopter over you.  Those are my people.  They will fly above to make sure you are safe.  They are fully armed and ready to take out anything that may threaten you.”

“Okay.  Is Dean okay?”

“Darling you would know if he wasn’t.  That bond of yours isn’t just for giggles.  This was my end of everything.  I have to go jump back into this little scrimmage.  There will be another phone that someone will contact you on.  Ciao.”

The phone clicked off.  Castiel sighed and followed the directions to the new car.  He scanned the area before he got out of the jeep.  Castiel grabbed the bag and rushed to the car.  He raised his eyebrow at the armored luxury sedan.  Castiel climbed in and started it up.  The GPS immediately woke and started new directions.  Castiel checked the backseat and realized that there were guns in the vehicle.  He swallowed and hoped that he would not have to use them.

As soon as he pulled out of the parking lot of the abandoned mall a black helicopter appeared in his rearview.  He hadn’t heard it but it was there.  He could see the machine guns attached when he looked at it in the rearview.  Castiel felt his chest tighten and he got light headed.  He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he sped down the highway.  He took a cleansing breath and refocused.  Then there was a loud pop and the car jerked slightly.  He saw other cars swerve and pull to the side. 

Castiel checked his mirrors and saw a truck with a man on the back and a gun in his hand.  His eyes went wide before he looked back to the road ahead of him.  He heard the unmistakable sound of gun fire.  The helicopter dropped down and a man took out the truck.  Castiel whimpered as he maneuvered the car around other vehicles.    Silent tears streamed down his face as he crossed four lanes to take the exit before he missed it.

The phone rang and rang.  He hit the button and it picked up over the speakers.

“Castiel?”

“Sariel?”

“Yuppers,” she answered breathlessly.

“I am driving.  I did as I was told.”

“Yes you have.  You are on your way to a safe house.  It has been compromised.  We’re sending new directions to the GPS.  I am not that great so we have a specialist doing it.  Balthazar’s people are being made aware of the change as we speak.”

“Why am I alone Sariel?  Why didn’t Dean come with me?  Why isn’t my family with me?”

“Honey you know that this is about you right?  We have to keep you safe.  We will not let anything happen to you.”

“I can get the book that I have and we can cast--”

“No.  Whatever you were thinking is not going to help.  You leave that book alone.  We have this already planned.  We didn’t go into this thinking that it was gonna be peaches and cream.  Michael and Dean have been planning this for days.”

“What?  But they never said anything to me.”

“Castiel they have a plan for each scenario.  We had not a clue that we would end up here but it was planned just in case.  Now, there is enough money and your passport in there to get you out of country.  There is a back up tank of gas so you won’t have to worry about stopping.”

“I am not leaving you behind.”

Suddenly the dashboard went dark and the phone died.  Castiel hit the accelerator and nothing happened.  The car slowed and he maneuvered it to the shoulder.  The helicopter circled and went back and he heard gun fire.  Castiel ducked automatically when the thud of bullets against the car sounded. 

Castiel remembered that the vehicle was made as an escape car and realized that not only was it armored but there was layer upon layer of magic shielding as well.  Castiel took the moment to look around and noticed a vehicle on the side of the road with the back open but also no lights and it seemed to be stopped.

“An EMP,” Castiel whispered.

Castiel wasn’t sure how long the spells would hold out and once they fell how well the armor could stand up against a bombardment of gun fire.  He thought of the spell book and knew that Sariel had been right.  He could not do that.  Michael had told him of the incident before and never wanted to be that way again.  Castiel shook as he sobbed and the bullets clinked against the car.  The helicopter stayed back as it lowered to the ground and men jumped out.  One man changed form and was a wolf.  Castiel recognized the others as vampires.  He barely saw them move but saw the men that were after him fall.

Castiel jumped when a woman slammed against the side of the car.  He wiped his face and looked out the window.  The woman pound on the door as she channeled a ley line through her.  She bundled the power around her fists and continued to hit the car with all her force.  Castiel saw the fierceness in her expression.  He closed his eyes.  There were two loud pops and the woman slumped to the ground.  A vampire stood behind her with a gun.  He waved two fingers at Castiel and moved onto the next assailant.

Castiel grabbed a gun and was about to step out the car when a vampire ran up to the van that had the EMP device in the back.  Castiel flinched as the vampire ripped the man’s throat out and turned and did the same to the other man.  Castiel felt the bile rise and he closed his eyes and swallowed several times.

When a tap happened on the window Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin.  He recognized Bess and pushed the door open.

“Hey Cas.  Sorry about all this.  We’ve got them all.  Grab your bag and a gun.  We don’t have time to wait for the effect to wear off from the EMP.  It could take half an hour as far as we know.”

“Alright.  I wish we had the impala right about now.  Now computers.”

“Yeah I know.”

Castiel wiped his face and tried to hide his shaking as he grabbed the bag and the smaller of the guns.  He followed Bess.  He kept his eyes ahead and did not look at the gore that surrounded them as they made their way to the helicopter. Castiel ducked and got in the helicopter and Bess buckled him in.  Castiel’s stomach lurched as it took off.  After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked.

Everything was so small and far away.  Just like him.

 

Castiel sat on the couch disheveled as he tried to listen in on the conversation the vampire had.  He only picked up a few words here and there since it was not English.  Castiel looked down at his hands and took a few deep breaths.  On his final exhale a sharp pain hit him.  His eyes went wide and he fell forward.  He saw the edge of table and tried to raise his hands then everything went black.

Castiel coughed and grabbed his chest.  He sat up and let out a scream.  Strong hands pushed him back down.  He felt the calm cross over the bond.  He focused on the person that pressed him down on the bed.  Castiel smiled weakly and grabbed for him.

“I’m here,” Dean whispered and bent over.

Dean kissed his forehead and brushed his fingers down his cheek.

“I felt the pain,” Castiel mumbled.

“I’ll get you some water.  You screamed for almost half an hour apparently,” Dean kissed his forehead again then stood and went to the dresser where a pitcher waited.

“You’re okay,” Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

“A little banged up but okay,” Dean poured him a glass of water and took it back to him, “here.  I have some pain meds as well if you want to take some.”

“Yes please,” Castiel croaked out then took a gulp of water.

Dean got the medication handed Castiel three capsules.  Castiel took them and finished the water.  Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Castiel’s face.

“I thought I lost you,” Castiel stared at him with wet eyes, “it hurt so much,” he clutched his chest automatically then relaxed a little.

“It was a tough fight.  The pain was not from me,” Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment then looked back to Castiel, “2.0 didn’t make it.  We found out that he is invincible unless he is torn apart.  I used your words to make sure he wasn’t aware of what happened.  He was shut down before the worst happened.  I didn’t know at first.”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel grabbed his other hand.

“I,” Dean swallowed hard, “I thought it was you.  Samuel had him.  The shots then the stabbing.  The wolves got him.  He took out a lot of them.  Samuel was more prepared than we thought.  Apparently there was an entire alliance that was against our marriage and he rallied them.  People do not want to see change.”

“I am so sorry you had to see that,” Castiel squeezed his hand, “I need to kiss you Dean.  I need to feel you.  I need you right now.”

“I know baby,” Dean leaned in and kissed him, “but we don’t really have time for more.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulled Dean to him and gave him a real kiss.

Castiel let the emotions flow.  The kiss turned watery as they clung to each other.  They kissed until there was a hesitant knock on the door.  Dean sat back and smiled down at Castiel.

“Come in.”

“Garth is here,” Sam peeked into the room.

“We’re coming.”

Sam gave a nod and left.  Dean stood and helped Castiel to his feet.

“How long was I out?”

“About 19 hours.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened to Samuel?” Castiel asked tentatively.

“I will be King,” was all Dean said with a grim smile.

Castiel nodded and allowed Dean to help him out to the front of the safe house.

Castiel took in the rumpled appearance of everyone as he ran his fingers of the etchings on his grandfather’s watch.  He was glad that there were limited signs of blood.  He could smell it and assumed they washed up as best as they could under the circumstances.  Castiel took in every one and realized that they all had arrived after things had finished and had nothing to change into.  The only ones that were dressed in casual attire were the wolves that had destroyed their clothes with the shift.

“So glad you made it out buddy.  Sorry about your double,” Garth gave him a sad smile.

“I can remake him if he’s needed.”

“Well let’s get this thing done.”

Castiel would look back and laugh at their image.  His suit wrinkled and dirty with his crooked tie and Dean in lounge pants and a tank top with Garth officiating in board shorts and a tee shirt with a star fish on it.  But it was a relaxed environment and that was all he could ask for.

“Any against this union of our beloved wolf and Pandoric Acadian?” Garth glanced around, “spectacular.  Now you can do the kissing as husband and husband.  You are now officially married.”

Dean smiled at Castiel and pulled him close.  Castiel balled his fist in Dean’s shirt and kissed Dean.  Castiel would never be sure if the sparks and thunder were in his mind or real.  He felt the moment the bond swam between them and was reinforced.  They were bound by soul and heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. There is only the kind of long epilogue left! Thanks for the comments and kudos and reading and all that jazz.


	17. Epilogue

Castiel sat behind his antique mahogany desk in his office.  He signed the last of the few papers that needed to be mailed out to the local Communities.  Castiel smiled as he looked around his office and took it all in.  It had been two years and he could not believe how far he had come.

“Uncle Cas,” Miriam walked into his office, “the math tutor for algebra has called in sick.  I couldn’t find the number of a back up.”

“Did she have a good excuse?”

“She went into labor,” Miriam smiled.

“I guess that is as good as any,” Castiel chuckled, “ _she_ was our back up.  I will have to make a call and see if I can get someone in to replace her.”

“I can do it,” Miriam straightened and squared her shoulders.

“Don’t you have orientation at the university this week?  I can’t have you missing out on that.”

“Please.  I can cover the program except for Thursday when I have to go to orientation.  That will give you time to get someone else and give me an opportunity to get experience in a class room,” Miriam gave him puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Castiel gave a dismissive wave, “I’ll make a few calls.  There are only six in that group correct?”

“Yup.  The others had to go on summer vacation.  They still paid for the full summer program and will be back next week,” Miriam bounced on her toes.

“Good,” Castiel nodded, “go on and get the assignments together and know your material.”

“Thanks so much Uncle Cas,” Miriam leaned over the desk and kissed him then scampered off.

Castiel shook his head and pulled up the program for his contacts on the computer.  He stopped for a moment and looked around again.

Castiel had started the program with aid of Dean’s dowry.  Gabriel had been proud when Castiel had called him in search of the layout and plans for the academic program.  _Sanctuarium_ had opened a year after the wedding.  Castiel had used the life altering experience to do what he wanted.  He had allowed the decision to be final.  He had worked for Gabriel at his restaurant as well as maintained part time with the kids while Dean covered the other hours.  Castiel had reached out to all of his connections as well as polled the Communities to see what their response would be.  It had turned out better than Castiel had expected.  He had over 100 parents before the doors even opened.

 _Sanctuarium_ provided not only summer education but after school programs as well.  The children were safe and continued their education over the summer to be able to move forward in the school without having lost their knowledge from the prior year.  It was an outreach center, community center, tutoring facility and a safe place where all children and young adults could be who and what they were without prejudice.

Castiel smiled as he took in his place.  He had done it and there was no turning back.  He and Dean were still traveling once a month and dealing with politics but he had something solid that was his and could never be taken away.

“Hey there handsome,” Dean slightly waddled as he entered the office. 

Dean placed the bag of food on Castiel’s desk.  He leaned across and kissed him.  Dean’s rounded belly tipped over the pencil holder and Castiel giggled against his lips.

“Shut up,” Dean eased in the chair across from the desk as Castiel righted the pencils and pens.

“I told you that I would carry but you were very excited about it,” Castiel walked around the desk and rubbed Dean’s medium belly bump.

“I’m only four months and ready to call it quits.  Don’t let me talk you into this again.  Next time it’s all you.”

“Well we weren’t expecting twins.  I’ll be happy to carry if you decide you want more.”

“I definitely want more,” Dean grinned, “my pack has to be strong.  We will make sure of that.”

“Yes we will,” Castiel kissed him and went back around to his seat, “when is the interview with the news network?”

“Next week,” Dean took the sandwich Castiel stretched to give him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?  Going public like this with your pregnancy could cause grief,” Castiel watched Dean carefully.

“Yes but with the protection of our new King and the new laws we’ll be fine.  This is a thing that has never happened.  We don’t want to keep it to ourselves.  We’re gonna be in the spot light one way or another anyway,” Dean took a bite.

“Yes of course.  A PA and wolf baby may change the world.  I am very excited.”

“They are too,” Dean rubbed his belly.

“Are we sure that the swearing in tomorrow is going to go okay?” Castiel asked as he ate.

“Yes.  We know that I was never meant to be more than just me.  Sam taking over is going to go over well.  I did my two years as promised.  It is his time.  Plus he and Jess are the perfect king and queen.  Mary and Sebastian are the perfect prince and princess too.”

“I am so proud of what we accomplished.  We have reunited nations and Communities that were tearing each other apart.  Now they will have an excellent figure head.  Though I am going to miss them being in driving distance.  I will have to make sure that you are properly medicated when we have to fly out to visit,” Castiel teased.

“Shut up.  I’m just glad that they are letting us do the change of power stateside since I can’t fly now,” Dean reached for the drink that Castiel held out to him.

“You would stay pregnant if it got you out of flying all the time,” Castiel smiled at his husband.

“Probably.”

“Have you decided on names yet?” Castiel eyed Dean carefully.

“I have gone over your list of approved names.  I see that Zep and Kal El have been vetoed.  I’m leaning toward Jasmine and Jasper if they are one of each.  If we have two girls then Gabriella and Samantha.  If we have two boys Marcus and Jonathan.”

“I like the tribute to our brothers for the girls.  Are you sure you don’t want to know their gender before you give birth?”

“I’m sure.  I want it to be a surprise,” Dean nodded as he finished his lunch.

“You know that I know already correct?” Castiel grinned.

“Yes.  That’s because you cheat.  You touched my belly and talked to them while I was sleep even though I told you not to,” Dean playfully pouted.

“I did not do it on purpose though.  I was sleeping too and it just happened.  They aren’t aware yet.  They are just being,” Castiel passed Dean his pie.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean ate his pie and watched Castiel finish his lunch.

“I’m thinking about doing a scholarship for the after school programs that cost.  I was thinking that parents that cannot afford the cost can have a chance to have their kids here you know what I mean?”

“I think that is an excellent idea.  Do it as a yearlong scholarship.  That way it covers their summer too.  There are so many options that you give them that I think if they can get the advance program for free you’ll get such a great following.  Plus offering internships was a fantastic idea.  You are such a great Community leader.  I knew I married a good man.”

“Even though you had three cracked ribs when we got married,” Castiel smiled.

“It was interesting,” Dean’s eyes immediately went to the photo of them on the wall.

The picture had been taken after they had said their ‘I do’.  Everyone was a mess but their smiles were bright and it was his pack and family.  It had been a day to remember. 

“We’re like a family retouched aren’t we?  We got all the bad out and now we’re back to where we need to be.”

“Speaking of,” Castiel flipped open his planner, “Eve will be here for the next week and a half.  She would like a meeting with David.”

“We’ll make it happen then.”

“Good.”

“Well I have to get back to the house to make sure that everything is in order,” Dean collected the trash and disposed of it in the bin by the door.

“I thought that the house keeper was going to be taking care of everything.  You hired her for that reason.”

“Yes but there are things that I need to oversee.  Julian is great but you know there are little things,” Dean walked back to Castiel.

“You’re going to make sure she doesn’t screw up your pies,” Castiel laughed as he stood and hugged his husband.

“Hey I am responsible for the dessert for the ceremony feast.  I will not have my name tarnished,” Dean kissed Castiel.

“Whatever you say love,” Castiel leaned back in and kissed him again then kissed his belly.

“Stop talking to them,” Dean swatted Castiel away from his belly.

“Have a good day.”

“We will.”

Castiel sat back behind his desk and thought about how lucky he was to have his dream job and a wonderful family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end. How did we even get here? It has been a great ride. I am glad that we could do it together. I have enjoyed it. You guys have been fantastic! I mean it. Thanks for sharing part of your life with me. We spent so many hours together. So many and it has been a blast. I had two different betas in the beginning before I was done to none. So thank you Dim and the other TJ. You two great brothers by experience did good by me until life happened. I still love you. There are a few timestamps that I can see coming so there’s that. Otherwise jump on to any of my other stories and stay tuned for more. My muse has been good to me. I hope everyone is safe where they are and feeling loved b/c you’re all wonderful and beautiful! Doughnuts for everyone! See you guys soon. 
> 
> Much love,  
> Mistress TJ


End file.
